


【漢康】《磐石》

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】磐石 (惡魔X神父AU) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※惡魔X神父AU※背景架空，類似中世紀的社會※這裡的神父和天主教的神父沒什麼絕對的關聯，純粹是這個世界神職的代稱※關於文中的宗教相關一切都是虛構，含作者的自我流大雜燴設定





	1. 序章、薪火(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※鞘繼生日快樂！

晚風沁涼，一雙巨大的深色皮翅切開了安靜的夜色，滑過小鎮邊陲的上空。

這雙翅膀的主人是位惡魔，一個天性凶暴的種族。而他又是其中的佼佼者──大惡魔「安德森」的名號，在三百年前可是令大多數魔族聞風喪膽。

雖然距離他成名已經是很久以前的事，久遠到就算以長壽的惡魔來說，也是「上一代」的事情了。

漢克．安德森的赫赫威名在歷史的洪流和口耳相傳裡逐漸被新生代的一個個後起之秀所取代，但他的強大並沒有隨著年齡而衰弱，時間不足以削減他的力量，卻如流水一般磨圓了鋒利的銳意，漢克在魔族的歷史中銷聲匿跡，在整片大陸漫無目的流浪。唯一能稱得上規律的，是他每到冬季便去不會下雪的南方，藏起所有的惡魔特徵化成人型，找個合心意的地方──通常是小酒館──歇歇腳。每天用木頭削成的粗糙大杯灌著老闆自家釀造的烈酒，心情好的時候就往桌上拍出銀幣請所有旅人喝酒，在大堂一整夜歡呼沸騰的溫度中趁機喝下好幾桶，再假裝自己醉了，哈哈大笑趴倒在桌上，就這麼胡亂而熱鬧地度過一個冬天。

現在已經入秋，差不多該動身了。漢克今年剛好遊蕩到西北邊，他在剛降霜時利用黑夜掩護順著分布廣闊的針葉林一路往南飛，直到看見混合林的數天後，突然感覺餓了。

惡魔的「飢餓」和人類不完全是一個概念，人類需要有形的物質，像是麵包、火腿、蔬果或是乾酪才能飽腹，但惡魔能攝取的東西多得多，不同種類的魔族有不同的偏好，血液、夢境、恐懼……或者精氣。

必要的時候，他們連同族或人類的腐肉都能囫圇塞進嘴裡。

地面上分布的點點火光織就了人類聚落的分布網，漢克繞開大城市，接近中小型的村鎮就降低點高度稍微逡巡一番，然後他找到了自己要的目標──一座教堂。

大惡魔搧動翼翅，讓空氣震動發出「霍霍」聲並降落在那座為崇拜神明而從平地造起的建物上。尖利的腳爪牢牢握住教堂頂端的避雷針，他倒掛下來，透過質地還算可以的彩色玻璃往裡看。

這座教堂不新不舊，裡面有著十數排木造座位，中央是點了一盞燈的祭壇、佈道台和神像，很普通。

重點是，他嗅聞到裡面的人類氣味……只有一個，並且是條年輕鮮活的生命。

運氣不錯，他蠻不在意地想著，溜下尖頂朝有人類味道的那個方向摸去。

在入夜後點完祭壇上的燈宣告著神職人員一天工作的結束。搖曳的燭光照亮一張線條溫潤的臉龐，康納的老師從小就教他如何當個襯職的神父，其中一條要訣就是「隨時要有被惡魔襲擊的心理準備。」

老師離開已經好幾年了，但這位一板一眼的年輕神父並沒有忘記尊長的教誨。

所以當康納準備回房休息，卻看見一個頭上生了對巨角的健壯身影出現在他的屋子裡時，康納想都不想地掏出了神父袍口袋裡的罐裝聖水一掌往那大腦袋拍了上去。

瓶子碎塊和噴濺的水珠一同落在被鞋底磨得起毛的薄地毯上，但惡魔看起來絲毫沒有受到傷害。

康納疑惑地和那個看起來似乎有些錯愕的灰髮惡魔對視了一眼，忽然明白了什麼，他「噢」了一聲。

──然後他又快速掏出兩罐受過加持的聖水，左右開弓砸在惡魔的一對大角根。

漢克也不是沒遇過不怕他的人類，但是他們的無畏通常只能維持短短的開頭，這聖水對他無法造成實質的傷害，卻讓他像是臉上長了荊棘一樣刺痛，惡魔感到惱怒，他大手一撈，將眼前的人類神父捉進自己厚實的胸膛中，裹挾著扔到旁邊的四柱床上。

人類都是這樣的，他不屑地想著，只要像這樣摸個幾把，馬上就會酥軟下來，等到剝光衣衫，就會開始求他，什麼樣的醜態都能展現出來……

「──為什麼？」

漢克停下了手，被他扯衣服扯到一半的年輕男子眼神還很清明，他一臉嚴肅反抗著的表情根本說不上是害怕，反倒是疑問佔了上風：「惡魔還會先脫掉獵物的衣服才吃嗎？」

奇怪，自己的魔法雖然不靈光，但是血統一向很有用，漢克皺著眉繼續拉扯黑色的長袍，或許這個人類的身體比較遲鈍？

「聖水和驅魔物品對你無效？」在漢克揪斷神父脖子上掛著的聖物扔了出去以後，康納又開始問問題：「你很強大？」

「老子強得你想像不到。」漢克回了一句，他將人類翻過來，單手按住對方不斷試圖反抗的雙腕往上提，厚實身體將他壓制住，有力的粗尾巴纏上年輕人的雙足，他還能空出一隻手來解自己的褲腰帶。

康納感覺到有一樣溫熱堅硬的棒狀物戳進了自己的臀肉之間，藉著些微的濕潤液體來回滑動。

「你想做什麼？」

「你太吵了。」他身後的惡魔不高興地說，拿了曾經是神父袍的黑色布團塞進他還沒闔上的嘴。

「唔唔。」

「叫啊，待會還有得叫呢。」漢克有點惡意地說，近距離聞見人類散發出的新鮮精力後他越發地餓了，理智逐漸被強烈的本能所取代，他想要，現在就想要。

惡魔試探了兩下，但是還不行，這個人類，竟然沒有動情！

「這怎麼會？」漢克訝異，他身上有一半魅魔血統，被他這樣抹上體液然後「獵食」的人類都會很快陷入意亂情迷的狀態，讓他透過黏膜接觸吸精氣吸得飽飽的，強烈春藥都沒這麼好用，可是為什麼這個神父到現在還像剛被叉中的魚那樣活蹦亂跳地想掙脫控制，跟其他人都不同！

老惡魔睽違多年生出了爭強好勝的心思，這樣的獵物比起以往先是驚恐哭泣後面騷浪淫蕩求他操屁股的男人還有趣得多，至少感覺沒那麼倒胃口。

漢克花了一分鐘回想所謂的前戲該怎麼做，他胡亂用自己巨大陰莖分泌出的一點前液拿來塗在神父的乳尖和下體，用不會傷到脆弱人類的力道揉搓對方膚色白皙的身軀。過了一陣子，似乎終於有了點效果，那個被他前端抵著的穴口開始流出本不會有的潤滑物質，雖然和預期的還有差距，但惡魔等得太久了，他呼哧噴了口氣，單掌握著年輕男人的腰，肚腹一沉將肉刃送了進去。

很緊，以他的尺寸來說，人類一向是很緊的，漢克野性的直覺告訴他，這個男性是處子……這也沒什麼，畢竟這也是他選擇不能婚配的神父的理由，魅魔透過交媾進食，其中也是有挑口味的，漢克就是那種傳統派，他喜歡沒有染過太多味道的精純氣息。

但……這太濃郁了，太甘美了，身下這個人類的活力滿滿地鎖在身體裡，被他戳開了一個口子，一股腦湧出來，稠得差點噎住了他。

這就好像……他從未釋放過自己？

人類背向他的身體逐漸染上潮紅，他還在扭動，對惡魔來說可以忽略不計的頑強反抗像慾望的催化劑，只會更加引出他們生性暴虐的陰暗面。

漢克興奮得甚至有更多部分化回了惡魔的原形，他的舌頭前端分叉，舔舐過人類肌膚的地方留下一道涼滑的水痕；粗壯有力的腰腹一下一下快速撞擊著神父赤裸的翹臀，將那裡拍打成了玫瑰般的艷麗顏色，汩汩液體在交合處氾濫成災，神父的身體時而繃緊時而抵抗，漢克做了一件以前不會幹的事──在對方射精時往前摸了一把，將濃白的人類精液舔入唇中。

好吃，這精純的美味，太好吃了。


	2. 序章、薪火(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※漢克生日快樂！

「你是嚴守戒律的那種？沒有在夜晚悄悄撫慰過自己嗎？」意外的佳餚使漢克心情大好，他摳出神父口中濕潤的布團，想聽聽對方情動時能發出什麼樣的聲音。

「……」

「還能忍住？」惡魔能感受到人類狹窄的腔道中反應並不大，要特意去刺激敏感點才會有無法自控的反射，簡直是以一種「無可奈何」的態度在收縮吞吐他，漢克生平第一次遇見對自己血統有這麼強免疫力的人，但世界很大，他也活得很長了，這並不足以讓他的新奇感維持很久。

「你叫一聲，」漢克的手指掏進神父的嘴裡，夾著那柔軟的舌頭捋了捋：「叫出來，我給你個痛快，讓你免於羞辱的折磨……」

他很久很久沒殺不是主動來招惹他的人類了，不過今晚沸騰的野蠻之血牢牢佔了上風，他緊緊擁抱佔有著這名出奇可口的男性，「全部吃下去」實在是個過於誘人的念頭。

漢克正等著小神父發出慾火難耐的呻吟後吃掉他，指尖卻感受到了阻力──他被咬了！人類的牙齒狠狠發著力，全然不考慮自己的舌尖還在對方的兩個指節中，若是漢克鬆手，他就會咬斷自己的舌頭。

到這種地步還只想著要反抗嗎？

「你是小狗啊？」漢克不悅地咕噥著，理智稍微回來了那麼點，一次吸光未免有些可惜，留著養些日子當儲備糧好像也不錯……

神父依舊沒有回答，他開始用力量更大的後槽齒去輾那兩根侵入嘴巴裡的異物。

「好啦，別咬了。」漢克讓他磨了一陣子牙才分開那兩根指頭撬開人類的牙關，確定自己有把那截舌頭好好塞回去免得對方不慎咬舌自盡以後，才讓它重新闔上。

惡魔掂量了一下，覺得自己已經吃了個七八分飽，高等魅魔其實沒那麼容易餓，只有低等弱小的才會成天發情尋求食物，對他們來說，交媾可以做為攝食的一種手段而非必須完整發洩的慾望，他隨時都可以抽身結束這場晚餐。

赤裸的神父自始自終沒有放棄抵抗，但漢克可以明顯感受到他的力道已經不如剛開始的生龍活虎，畢竟被他吸走了不少的精力。

「你小子，挺厲害呢。」他說。

漢克逐漸緩下抽插，準備離席前該用細緻一點的方式感受餘味。

巨大的惡魔陽物總算拔了出來，人類被撐開到極限的肉紅色穴口被這動作拉得翻出了一點周圍的嫩肉，看起來有些可憐地暫時闔不起來，裡面流出的液體卻不多──漢克沒有射精，而他在最後那幾下將小神父被強迫分泌出來的大部分淫液用魅魔的手段吸收了，當作是餐後的甜點。

盡興的大惡魔穿好褲子，緩緩放鬆對人類的控制，他揉了揉那個時不時痙攣的皺褶處檢查一番，漢克在同類中算非常有分寸的，技術也精湛，人類承受過他以後，並沒有撕裂受傷。

「好啦。」老惡魔看見神父刮得乾淨的後頸下緣有顆明顯的痣，說不上原因，他一時興起便去舔了：「我現在要放開你了，待會可別尋死覓活的……」

對時下的男人來說，被侵犯了絕對是奇恥大辱，尤其還是要為神明守貞的神職人員被惡魔給侵犯，這個小神父不怎麼講話，但是夠拗，太拗了，要是想不開轉身跑去跳窗戶，自己可就痛失美食啦。

漢克將人類翻了過來，試圖用責任心脅迫他就範：「你若是肯乖乖的，我就只找你進食，不去驚擾鎮裡的其他居民，你也看得出來我很強吧？我要是一個不高興……」

神父的正臉被扳過來，他面頰上還有潮紅的顏色，本來梳得整齊的棕色頭髮在剛才的掠食裡變得凌亂，但他聽了這番話的表情卻不是漢克想像中的忍辱負重或者憤恨不平，而是一如既往的──疑惑。

「這就結束了嗎？」他蹙著眉頭問，小神父的胸膛上下起伏，他看起來異乎尋常地平靜和不在意，就好像剛才他不是被惡魔奪去貞節，而只是被強迫跑了一場馬拉松：「你不是來吃人的嗎？」

「我吃過啦。」漢克說。

「剛剛那個就是你的進食方式嗎？」神父若有所思：「哦，那還可以。」

「還可以」？漢克眉頭一跳，好勝心又燃了起來，凡被他這樣掠食過的對象在完事後可都是哭著跪著貼上來求他不要走的，然後自己冷笑一聲，丟下一句對味道的評價後瀟灑離去……通常「還行」這種話是他對別人說的，這才是正常的發展！

「什麼叫『還可以』！」他還是沒忍住問了出來。

神父用莫名的目光看了他一眼：「我沒有死，沒有流血受傷，只是疲倦──你這種特別的進食方式，還可以啊。」

「……」

漢克開始懷疑這位青年並不知道剛剛自己被做了什麼，居然有這麼純潔的成年人類嗎？他曾經遇過一個其他族的魅魔，那傢伙是個變態，專捉離成年還有段距離的男女幼童攝食，玩完之後連骨頭都啃乾淨，並大肆宣揚「什麼都不懂、沒有經歷過的人類味道特別純粹和香濃，有的還有奶味兒呢，嘻嘻」。

然後彼時年輕氣盛的漢克對於這樣的噁心行徑看不下去，就把那個不順眼的傢伙給宰掉了。

……結果自己現在也不小心成了那種變態嗎？

漢克試探著問：「嘿，你們神父不是不能結婚，要維持貞操的嗎？」

「是的。」

「那你知道剛剛你的貞節已經沒了嗎？」

神父緩緩地眨了幾下眼：「是嗎？」

「對，我剛剛操你了。」

或許他會崩潰、信仰心備受打擊……漢克緊盯著年輕人類的反應，然而對方只說了聲「哦」就不再有下文。

「你就沒有什麼感想嗎？像是要對我復仇，或是覺得自己的身軀已經不乾淨了，繼續侍奉於神前是種褻瀆之類的。」

「我的驅魔物品對你無效。」神父說：「我只是對抗不了你的力量，心並沒有動搖。為什麼我要因此有看不起自己的念頭呢？」

漢克比了比他的腦袋：「……有沒有人說過，你很奇怪？」

「偶爾。」人類頓了頓：「我覺得你也是。我在書上讀過，卻沒真的見過幾個惡魔，你是第一個會好好和人說這麼多話的。」

他看起來多麼誠懇，漢克差點都要覺得自己這個半夜跑來強了人家的惡魔真的是個好傢伙了。

「你腦子裡大概有洞，我可正常著呢。」惡魔立刻做出了常識人宣言。

神父也許是在體內的情潮退去後感覺有些冷，他對漢克說：「抱歉，借過一下。」然後抽了被漢克壓住半邊的被褥蓋在自己裸露的身上：「你打算在這裡暫居嗎？如果那就是你需要的食糧，我可以提供，但是請你不要去襲擊其他村民。」

「嗯？」

「我腦子沒洞。」神父望進他的眼睛裡，吐字清晰：「其他人會感覺受辱，會恐懼，但我都沒有，所以就讓我來做這件事。」

他的語調並不激昂，只是在敘述，好像他說的是一件類似「天不下雨，所以來挖井」那樣簡單的事，漢克卻發現自己很難忍受他那種平淡無畏的目光，人類越是沉靜，越是激化他心中深藏的某些情緒，被他這樣一對比，強壯長壽的大惡魔倒是顯得沉不住氣了。

漢克猛地出手掐住眼前人類的脖頸，他想問，你真的絲毫不怕嗎？你那麼脆弱，那麼短命又無力……你憑什麼？是對神明的堅貞信仰？還是別的什麼？

可是他沒問，因為神父現在也回答不了，漢克冰藍色的眼珠漠然地看著對方逐漸缺氧而紫漲的臉色，在他真的要窒息前鬆了手。

他還是沒能在這張臉上看見自己想要的情緒。

「我還會來的。」漢克跳下床，漸漸化回自己多毛而壯碩的惡魔型態，他的雙翼折在身後，大角朝天一揚：「告訴我你叫什麼名字。」

神父小聲咳嗽著，就在漢克想威脅燒掉他的教堂時，人類終於有辦法開口講話：「我的……名字是康納。」

得到回應的漢克旋身拉開窗戶跳了下去，他展開寬大的翼翅騰空而起，身影溶入黑夜中遠去。


	3. 序章、薪火(3)

漢克坐在一根巨大的樹杈上瞇著眼看日出，這塊土地位於大陸中心地帶的邊緣，用身體來形容的話就是腰腹側，往西方再過去三百里就能看見海岸，氣候比北邊暖一些，他估計還要一兩個月才會下雪。

在降雪之前，他要離開這裡。

大惡魔鬆開捲著樹幹的長尾巴站起來，時間差不多了。

不擅長魔法不代表他完全不會，要騙過人類的眼睛只要一點基本把戲就完全足夠。漢克用尖指甲在胸口歪歪扭扭刻下隱身的術紋，大剌剌地在白天飛過人類的聚落上空，花了點時間盤旋觀察完後，找個隱僻的巷弄降落，用人型走出來。

康納的教堂座落於郊區，而這個城鎮在中心處還有一座教堂，並且更大、建築風格更舊。舊並不是不好，反而是優勢，裡面居民進出絡繹不絕，和康納那邊蝦米兩三隻的情況對比，顯然這座歷史悠久的宗教建築才是此區的信仰中心。

「真奇怪啊！」漢克說：「一個中型的鎮子居然會有兩座教堂什麼的。」

經常接待外地旅人的飯館侍者見怪不怪，熟練地開始說明起來，原來康納待的教堂是大約四十年前才建起來的，那裡原本的老神父──當時還正值壯年，大家注意到的時候，他已經在那裡蓋好半座教堂了。

「據說是教廷裡有背景有能力的人物呀，四十年前您也出生了吧？聽您的口音是北方來的，不知道您知不知道，中部一帶當時有瘟疫流行，這裡也很慘呢……我們鎮上，超過六十歲的人很少。那時候不夠年輕力壯的人口，幾乎都染病死去了呀──而且還有惡魔的威脅！」

早晨剛開門的飯館裡沒什麼客人，侍者將從父輩那裏聽來的故事說得起勁：「惡魔為了食人肉而傳播瘟疫，教廷派了好多驅魔人出來，老神父也是其中一撥，他走到這裡的時候聽見了神諭，要他在外圍建一座教堂，於是他就帶著自己的隨從開始動土，他築起祭壇的時候，瘟疫就沒啦，亂竄的惡魔也少了，連鎮中原本的神父們都折服，常常去請教如何祈禱和驅魔，果然還是中央派下來的使者厲害呀。」

「照你這麼說……那是個很厲害的神父了？」漢克問：「其實我是從那邊的路進來的，經過的時候卻沒感覺那座教堂有人氣？」

「因為老神父不在了呀。」

「那裡還有一個神父啊。」

「他……我不常去那附近，不過大概不太行吧？傳言他的佈道會讓人瞌睡，大家都說『若為失眠所苦，去外面教堂』。」侍者漫不經心地說。

漢克哈哈笑了幾聲。

「總之，中央教堂距離大家近，神父們資格老，驅魔、祝福和講經的功力也挺好的，沒必要特地跑到郊外去呀。」

哦？漢克的眉尾跳動了一下，康納拿來砸他的聖水可是他遇過數一數二厲害的，都過了兩天，他的頭頂到現在還麻癢著呢。

莫非那不是康納的手筆，是他老師所製的遺物？

「這麼說，我還是去中央教堂祈求旅途平安會更好點吧。」他說。

「是的呀！」侍者說：「找特拉修神父吧，他已經七十歲了，是鎮上最長壽，挺過了那場瘟疫的長者！本鎮新生的嬰孩都要找他祝福的。噢，不過今天應該是溫廉神父當班，他是特拉修神父的大弟子，也很厲害的……尤其是驅魔方面！」

漢克撫掌：「太棒了，其實，我旅途中的私人愛好除了酒，就是去造訪各地的教堂呢。」

「您真是個虔誠的信徒！」愛說話的侍者向他行了個禮：「神一定會在道路上護佑您的，先生！」

要是神明真的存在，不知道要降下多少天雷給通常在晚上造訪教堂的自己按摩呢？大白天的進這裡，感覺真新鮮。漢克晃入中央教堂古樸卻顯然常常經過清潔保養的拱門，裡面聚集了一些正在祈禱的民眾，惡魔的視線略過他們，看向開闊大廳的最前面，在閃亮的彩色玻璃窗與神像底下的台階上站著一個神職打扮的中年男子，應該就是飯館侍者提到的溫廉神父了。

「神父！求您為我的女兒驅魔！」一對年輕父母焦急地跑過漢克身邊，抱著個只有四、五歲的小女孩：「她從昨天開始就不對勁……」

漢克順勢隨著教堂內其他的好奇民眾上前圍觀，只見那個女童嘴角掛著抹詭異的淡笑，無論父母怎麼對她說話，她都一言不發，大睜著一對綠眼睛骨碌碌往四周看，被她目光掃過的人類都覺得一陣惡寒──那不像兒童該有的眼神。

小女孩四處張望，看見漢克的時候呆了一下，然後蜷縮起身體開始悲鳴。

「來到神聖的教堂讓惡魔害怕了！」有人說。

附身浮游靈。漢克在心中下了判斷，這是種很低等的存在，甚至都不夠格能稱為「惡魔」，通常是懷有怨念的死魂，雖然會在天地間漸漸消散，本能卻讓它們去尋找有肉體的寄主延長存在的時間，顏色越暗的浮游靈怨念就越強，附身的時間也較長，而宿主即使等到靈自然消滅，終究會隨附身時間遞進而對精神造成無法磨滅的傷害。

「這不是小黛瑪嗎？可憐的孩子！」溫廉神父從衣袍頸項中掏出一條鍊子：「沒事的，這惡魔看起來非常虛弱，我用這個來驅逐它。」

鍊子的尾端掛著一個裝了聖水的小瓶子，漢克看見那東西時，突然覺得頭頂又開始麻了。

溫廉神父小心地打開瓶塞，沾了一滴在自己手指上，然後念了一段經，將聖水往小黛瑪的額頭上抹。

女孩發出小小的尖叫，開始劇烈掙扎起來，父親和旁邊來幫忙的民眾兩個成年男子合力都差點制不住她，神父見狀露出了嚴肅的神情：「請再來一個人，幫我撬開她的牙關！」

「我來我來。」漢克排開人群自告奮勇，鎮民們樂得有人來做這件可能會被咬掉指頭的事，也不計較這是一個面生的外鄉人了。

「……乖乖的啊。」漢克邊蹲下邊對女孩──或者說附身浮游靈說著，黛瑪的身體又抖了起來，毫無還手之力地被大惡魔掐開了下巴。

「就是現在！請壓好她！」溫廉神父伸手一傾，小半瓶聖水倒進了女孩的口裡。

在旁人的視角裡，黛瑪在喝下聖水後就兩眼一翻脫力昏了過去，而從漢克的眼裡看到的更多，那隻深灰色的浮游靈發出了人類聽不到的淒厲悲鳴，像滾油一樣從女孩的頭頂汩汩冒出來，不一會兒便冒著翻騰的煙泡消失了。

小黛瑪就在此時緩緩睜開翠綠色的純淨雙眼，輕聲叫：「媽媽？」

「我的孩子！」母親上前摟住女兒，父親則是對兩位熱心民眾和溫廉神父千恩萬謝，漢克擺擺手表示這不算什麼，退回了人群中，黛瑪的父親已經開始說他自願將這幾天的工錢捐獻給教堂，溫廉神父和氣地請他千萬不要勉強，量力而為……

趁著眾人還在熱切關注被「驅魔成功」的女孩時，灰髮的大惡魔安德森轉身離開中央教堂，他搓著剛才捏開小女孩下顎，並趁機沾了點她唇上聖水的手指尖──它現在刺痛得像是纏了根熟悉的荊棘。


	4. 序章、薪火(完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※雙更，祝莎莉跟琳諾生日快樂！

漢克再度隱身，這次他飛往森林邊緣的那座教堂，日正當中，教堂的大門敞開著，但裡面空蕩蕩的，比昨天還慘──昨日白天還有零星幾位大嬸進去祈個禱，今天連隻貓都沒有。

漢克吊掛在老地方倒著看教堂內部的情況，那個小神父衣冠楚楚地坐在聖壇後面，半點也不在意冷清的門庭，自顧自地拿小刀刻著一根木頭。

這麼一個看著一個雕著，日頭逐漸偏西，康納抬頭看看天色，放下手裡的刀準備去關教堂的大門。

「等等，等等，康納……」

小徑上跑來一個罩著連帽斗篷的人，捏著嗓子叫喚：「先別關門！」

年輕神職的手停了下來：「溫廉神父？」

「噓，噓……」那個鬼祟的傢伙緊張地看看四周確認無人才動手脫下兜帽，露出一張長相和善卻神情窘迫的圓臉：「是我。唔……老樣子。」

他在斗篷裡摸索，拿出一個錢袋。

漢克的精神來了，他跳到近一點的屋簷上趴著俯視下方，看這兩個人類究竟要在教堂門口做什麼可疑交易！

康納掏起口袋，隨手拿出了漢克覺得很眼熟的幾個玻璃瓶和溫廉神父手上的錢袋交換，口裡說：「對了，請幫我找點白柳木的根，要長在活水邊，樹齡三十年的最佳。還有一樣可能難找了點，不過我能等，是壽終正寢的青雀的喙。」

「好好，我會替你在商會裡留意。」溫廉將對方掏空口袋拿出來的八罐聖水寶貝一般揣進懷裡：「那麼請問代價的部分……」

「特拉修神父配戴的幾樣聖飾差不多該換新了。」康納道：「再加兩次份量的聖水。」

「啊啊，好，成交。」溫廉神父重新戴上兜帽：「那就這樣，我先回去了……」

「謝謝。」康納說：「噢，還有一件事，要是最近發現了厲害的惡魔，請務必告訴我。」

「我今天就遇到了！」溫廉立刻轉了回來：「塗了聖水還不行，萬幸用灌的就能夠驅除！」

康納便問是什麼樣的惡魔，溫廉照實說了小黛瑪的狀況，年輕神父沉吟半响：「不像惡魔，聽起來是附身類型的惡靈，顏色深嗎？」

「啊？我……什麼顏色都沒看見。」溫廉的年紀大了康納十多歲，卻像被老師考核的學生那樣侷促：「你也知道，我看不見氣場！」

「抱歉，一時忘了。」康納說：「我指的不是那種，是人型的，男人外表，頭上有一對角，若是遇到了，請不要對抗，逃吧，或請他來找我。」

「咦？！」溫廉看起來快哭了：「這麼恐怖的東西會出現在咱們鎮上嗎？」

「也沒有很恐怖。」康納用就事論事的口吻說。

年長的神父以藏不住敬畏的眼光看他：「我會告訴老師跟其他師弟的……你要的東西，我找到了就送來。」

康納又向他禮貌地道了一次謝。

溫廉神父一溜煙地沿著來時的小徑回鎮上了，康納退回教堂內拴上大門，他走上祭壇，先在金屬容器中安裝好粗蠟燭，再打開抽屜拿出火柴擦亮，點上了那盞燈。

忽然一陣輕風從他後方吹來，神父下意識用手攏了攏那盞跳動的燭火。

「──你覺得我不恐怖？」

「哦，你來了。」康納對那個貼在他耳後的惡魔說。

漢克雙掌一伸壓上一塵不染的木桌，將小神父困在祭壇桌子和他的身體之間：「為什麼？你明明比他們都有能力得多，可信徒和奉獻金都是他們的。我瞧瞧你的聖水價值多少？」他從康納懷裡摸出那個袋子捏了捏，又晃了晃聽響聲：「這些都是銅幣？要我說，你虧大了，小子。」

「我不認為虧，就不虧。」康納平靜地說。

「你受到他們威脅？也不像啊？」

「不，中央教堂的神父們都是好人，只是需要一點技術上的幫助。」康納停頓了一下：「我覺得這樣很好，有足夠生活的收入、很多自己能支配的時間，也可以得到我想要的各種材料。」

惡魔嘖了一聲：「你真的無欲無求啊？」

他話才講完，腰間忽然一麻。

漢克低頭看，紮在肚子上的是根木杖，就是這兩天康納一直坐在祭壇後面削的那根，靠得這麼近了他能看得清楚，上頭密密麻麻浮雕著繁複的古老符文，難以想像是兩天就能完成的東西。

「很可惜，這種東西還是傷不了我。」大惡魔咬牙擠出冷笑，奪過精心製成的驅魔短杖折成兩半丟到教堂角落，他突然不高興起來，對於康納這種不慍不火的反抗方式……很惱怒。

漢克將康納的肩膀掰了過來，對方看見他正臉的第一句話是：「原來你可以藏起角。」

「你不知道的可多呢，別以為自己很行，坐在教堂裡是見不到世界的。」漢克將人類的臀托上桌子，動手扯他的神父袍。

「也許你很餓了，但可以暫停下嗎？」

「什麼？別拉壞你的衣服，還是別在祭壇上幹你？」漢克說：「我偏都要做。」

「好吧。」康納講完以後便不說話了，他穿的衣服不多，三兩下就被剝了個乾淨。大惡魔觀賞著燭光照映下被鍍上一層暖橙色的赤裸身驅，粗糙大掌撫了上去。

康納的身體的確比常人難以攻略許多，漢克花了段時間才使他勃起，要讓他濕潤到足夠接受自己則需要魅魔淫液的幫助，惡魔照樣用自己分泌的體液作輔助，沾在手上戳探人類的入口。

漢克弄到一半意識到其中一根手指尖還是麻癢的，於是動作就開始不那麼溫和了，正好他也想看看神父這次在過程中會不會露出迷亂的神情，兩根指頭在康納的後穴裡咕啾咕啾地攪動，隨著那裡流出更多蜜液，水聲也越大，漢克瞄了一眼小神父的臉，康納沒有在看他，年輕人類的腦袋偏向燭光的方向，蹙眉閉眼忍耐著發生在自己身上的事情。

我看你能忍多久。漢克心想，他將暴露出來一陣子的陰莖堵在康納的穴口，連同那些被他弄出來的液體一起搗進去。

神父喉中瞬間發出了氣體上衝的聲音，漢克耳朵尖聽見了，他品嘗著依然醇香的味道，一面畫著圓抽插：「知道滋味以後是不是按捺不住了？來，叫一聲聽聽？」

神父的回應是用兩隻腳後跟敲擊他背部，不痛不癢，漢克更加壓了上去，體格使他插得更深，康納被迫弓著腰大張雙腿承受來自惡魔的入侵，漢克眼看對方就是不鬆口，開始講些下流話：

「你真的不在意鎮民們的信仰和尊敬嗎？一個神父被惡魔在祭壇上玩到流水，你就沒有一點感想？」

「……」

「上面的嘴不講話，下面的倒是很會吸，你聽見了嗎？它吃得好歡。」

「……」

「我要在你裡外都塗滿精液，若你是個修女……」漢克說到一半突然住口，他重重哼了一聲，俯身舔舐神父的耳朵和頸項，新鮮的血液在軟軟的脖子皮膚底下脈脈跳動，精力源源不絕從人類身上被攝取過來，漢克的鼻息逐漸灼熱，他又想完全吸乾這個人類了，但是還不行，在那之前，他要看見對方被自己征服。

「來呀……」惡魔甚至用上了以往不屑的魅魔法術，他低沉的嗓音含著魔力，蠱惑著他的受害者：「動起來，迎合我……」

但他再次失望了，康納並沒有中招的跡象，漢克摸著人類的腿根一下一下搗著他的肉穴，到底哪裡出了問題？這個神父身上有什麼謎團嗎？

康納在被操射的時候總算從唇間漏出了一絲微弱到很快就散去的喘息，這多少安撫了漢克暴躁的脾氣，即使他的理智告訴他這樣遠遠不夠。

「想不想要再多點？」惡魔用巨根激烈撞著神父股間，密集的黏膩響聲在空蕩的教堂大廳中迴響：「沒有人會來救你，神也不會……你為什麼不順從？」

沉重的祭壇桌子被撞得微微震動，火光瘋狂搖曳起來，將他們的輪廓和色彩勾勒得模糊不定。這回惡魔不再淺嚐輒止，他研磨過內壁的每一處皺褶和突起，抵在軟嫩而柔韌的那塊肉上射精，射到一半猛地拔了出來，將剩下的那些塗抹在癱軟無力的人類身上。

「你真該慶幸中央教堂的傢伙都是廢物，不然他們就該將你綁在火上烤了。」漢克嘬著康納乳尖的汗水，分岔的舌靈活掃動挑逗：「這陣子你身上都會是我的氣味……我的顏色。」

下體不再被填滿進出的小神父微微睜開了眼，撞入漢克的目光。

「你不在乎，對不對？」惡魔的那雙藍眼睛在黑夜中反射著燭火的光，亮得幾乎能灼穿心竅：「──你沒有信仰。你當什麼神父？就為了延續你老師的事業嗎？」

大惡魔分出一隻手，掐滅聖壇上晃動的小小火光。


	5. 第二章、糟粕(1)

「結束了嗎？」

神父的嗓音細微而清冷，他沒有回答漢克的問題，像第一次被「捕食」完那樣，即使體力已瀕臨邊緣，情緒卻仍舊平穩得不可思議。

罩在他身上的漢克故意道：「若我說還沒呢？」

「那麼得讓我休息一下。」小神父的手推了推那顆在他胸口處作亂的大毛腦袋，想當然耳根本撼動不了，即使如此他還是一次次嘗試著：「現在繼續下去，我可能會死。」

「死」這個詞從他嘴裡滑出來一樣是輕飄飄的，他只是在客觀地陳述某件事，一件彷彿和他自身並不相關的事。

康納已經沒什麼力氣了，這推搡的動作不如說比較近似於撫摸，漢克甩頭，雙手一撐，在那對大角現形出來的同時退開：「幹什麼呢你！」

「讓我稍微休息下。」康納重複，並提出建議：「如果你還要，可以到我的房間裡嗎？這裡太硬了，而且冷。」

仰面朝天的他想爬起來，但大半精力被吸走導致這個動作也變得艱難，康納手肘一軟，在祭壇桌子上翻了半圈，眼看就要滾落的瞬間漢克及時接住了他。

「我還真沒見過你這樣的神父。」惡魔以一種十分複雜的情緒對趴在他臂彎裡的人類說。

康納想站起來，但雙腿卻在剛剛的折騰裡被弄得痠軟無力，在漢克的手臂上小小撲騰一下發覺無法行動自如後，他問道：「可以請你把我送回房間嗎？我現在上不了樓梯。」

「得寸進尺啊。」漢克說。

他收穫了一道來自小神父的疑惑目光，彷彿在問他「我得到了什麼？」

「……好吧。」

於是大惡魔就扛著一個裸體的人類上樓去了。

「請將我放到床上，謝謝。」

漢克照做，康納趴在被單上拉開床頭櫃，從那裡摸出了一塊布開始擦乾自己被薄汗還有其他液體潤濕的身體，他的房裡還未點燈，但夜視能力相當好的惡魔還是能清楚看到他的動作──撅著屁股將臀縫裡仔細地來回拭過了三遍！

黑暗裡的惡魔問：「不來點光線？」

「如果你還想進食的話，我覺得現在點起來不是很必要，可以省些燈油。」

漢克噎了一下，然後甕聲甕氣地說：「免了吧，再讓我吃，照你現在的狀態會力竭死掉。」

「果然會死。」康納翻了個身，布塊摺疊到另一面抹胸腹和頸項：「你是魅魔？除了這個，需要攝取別的食物嗎？」

「問這個做什麼？」

神父語調誠懇：「我所知的惡魔知識大多都是寫在書上的，難得有這個機會……」

大惡魔安德森昂起巨角抱臂哼了一聲：「我不完全是，一半血統。我能吃別的，你有酒嗎？」

「教堂裡有葡萄酒。」

「那東西太淡了，只能算水果飲料。」

「你喜歡烈酒啊，抱歉，或許我下次去鎮上能買一點。」

「這是在曲意逢迎我嗎？」漢克尖銳地表示：「真是夠了，少對我來這套，有種就大聲罵出來，扭掉你腦袋之前我可能還會讚一句這脖子真他媽夠硬。」

「你可能誤會了。」神父終於擦完身，又從同個櫃子裡拉出另一條長袍裹住自己：「逢迎或許有，但並不覺得有什麼委屈，既然是雙方都同意的交易，就得認真對待。我還沒問，你會在這一帶待多久呢？」

「……」

「對了，我也不知道你的名字。」

「……」

神父思考了一下，說：「那麼我叫你……惡魔先生？」

「漢克，我叫漢克！老子愛待多久待多久，你管不著！」漢克忽然煩躁起來，「我要走了！睡你的吧！」

「我還沒吃晚飯，待會還要去擦個澡跟清理祭壇、重新點燈。」神父老實地說：「不過可以先和你道個晚安，祝你有個美好的夜晚。」

漢克憋著一股勁翻窗子飛走了，他發誓自己絕對沒有表現得很像心虛落荒而逃的樣子！他才不會對於欺負一個腦子這麼古怪的人類感到心虛！

翌日，多年的習慣讓康納在相同的時間點醒來，他的生活基本上來說是有規律可循的，就連闖進一隻吃得很多的大惡魔都沒能撼動他的生理時鐘。

神父用昨天備好的水洗漱、對鏡整理好儀容後，太陽已經爬升到會從窗外那棵大松樹的隙縫間漏出晨光的高度了，他緩步下樓，到廚房簡單用過一塊雜糧麵包作為早餐，接著正好在日輪轉到彩色玻璃後方，祭壇中央撒上彩光的時候推開了教堂厚重的大門。

今天按例是兩周一回佈道的日子，他捧著一本厚厚的聖典站在台前，時間推進，開始有三三兩兩的附近居民來了，與他打招呼，他一一回覆問候，當時刻走到準點，他開始講述聖典裡的故事時，這座中型的教堂裡總共散布了九個人。

康納看起來一點都不在意人數，無論台下是一個人或五十個人都不會對他的佈道風格帶來改變，神父修長的手指掀開書皮，翻至有標記的地方從上次的結束處開始緩緩講起──字面意義上的唸經。

「──於是神賜下了能力，使每個種族帶走一種。」

康納闔上書本，無論故事長短，他總能在正午時分剛好講完一個大章節，而台下的九個人裡面只剩兩個作伴來聽講的年輕村姑還勉強支撐著眼皮，其他七個人都已經陷入了罪惡的怠惰睡眠中。

漢克也算是大開眼界，他活了這麼久第一次聽到有人能將三千年前血腥動亂的種族戰爭這段講得如此令人瞌睡，要說這神父不用心嗎？似乎也不是，康納從開始講起就沒動過書本，講完才一口氣翻了數十頁用書籤標註了今天講到的進度，隱身在後面的大惡魔只看到第一面和講道結尾處的典籍內頁，單從他能見到的內容來看，康納背得一字不差。

神父走下台一一搖醒瞌睡的民眾，有人一醒來就向他道謝：「我每個月最期待的就是聽您佈道的兩日！」

「不客氣。」康納說：「但是我不能答應您上次要求延長佈道時間的要求，我還有事得做。」

「康納神父！」教堂另一頭有人叫他：「我是聽人介紹從鎮裡新來的，我只能說，您名不虛傳！非常感謝！」

「對吧！」康納身邊的矮個子男人一臉與有榮焉：「自從來找神父聽講，失眠就好多了呢！」

睡了個飽的眾人開始準備各回各家幹活，而那兩個堅持到最後的小姑娘扭捏地走來，小一點的女孩羞紅著臉開口說：「康納神父，我和姊姊已經來三次啦，其實我們想當修女，跟您住在一個教堂裡可以嗎？」

漢克都想出來大叫暫停了，這都什麼亂七八糟的神父跟信徒！

「不能。」康納說。

「咦？為什麼！」

「要當修女得去教廷考試。」

「咦！考什麼？」

「將八本典籍和十七冊聖人語錄全部背下來是基本。」

神父一本正經的模樣完全騙過了單純的鄉下姑娘，大字都沒認識幾個的女孩們只能忍著淚水回家了：「這種書……光聽就很勉強了，實在背不起來……嗚嗚。」

「而且根據規定修女們是要住在修道院的，不能與神父混居。」康納在她們奔出門前還好心地提高聲音補充知識給備受打擊的兩個小姑娘。

「神父真過分呢！」有人訕笑。

另一個人說：「下次小姑娘們就不來啦！」

「過陣子就會有新的。」

「唉，她們動機不純，不來也罷。」一個看起來像是商人的瘦條男子嚴肅表示：「只有我們才知道康納神父的好。」

「沒錯！一起在神的領域裡入夢的我們才是同伴！」

「喔喔！」

康納並不介意自己被當成助眠工具，他甚至還感謝了一番眾人對他的支持，請他們下次再來，不然「一個人都沒有的話佈不了道，合不上規矩會有點困擾」。

蹲在教堂角落的漢克默默地再度於心中確證了世界上果然沒有神，不然這個奇葩神父和他的「信徒」們還不得全都遭天譴啊？

送走民眾們的康納回到他昨晚還被壓在桌面操幹的祭壇上收書，染上顏色的陽光照在那張平靜溫和的臉上，彷彿時間的流速也緩慢下來。神父從容不迫的模樣讓漢克有種奇妙的違和感，他想了又想，直到康納都跑去吃午餐了大惡魔才總算蹲在那裡思考出了點頭緒來。

小神父長相挺好看的，一舉一動也是受過教育的文雅樣，但是就算他將自己打理得一絲不苟站在神壇前唸聖典，都沒有那股神職人員傳教時莊嚴肅穆的氛圍，最多最多，說得上一句「端莊」。

漢克默默地想，昨夜靈機一動脫口而出的那個猜測，看來是真的啊。

那麼……一個沒有信仰之心的神父，究竟是如何能做出威力強大的驅魔物品？


	6. 第二章、糟粕(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※本回(又)背後注意

大惡魔打算在鎮上解解酒癮順便探聽小神父身上的秘密。漢克在一周內往返鎮上與教堂之間，將開門的酒館都喝了個遍，還真的找到一兩家不錯的佳釀，每個地區風土養出的穀物和水果風味都不盡相同，又因為釀酒人配的比例、手法、新陳年分而有差異，周遊數百年的惡魔最享受的就是飲下酒的前幾口新鮮滋味。

酒是這樣，遇見的無數人類和惡魔對他來說也是如此，不過是打發時間的對象。

好酒找到了，但關於神父的情報倒是沒打探到多少，市鎮中心的人們知道那裡有一座教堂，卻不怎麼關心那個常駐的年輕神職人員，若不是「不清楚」就是「聽說不太行吧？」的評價。

靠近東郊的民眾們感想倒是多一些，他們會在懶得前往中央教堂的時候貪圖方便而去「外面教堂」祈求神明護佑，對康納的感想則是「溫和的年輕人，失眠者的好夥伴」，若問到「那麼他驅魔的能力如何呢？」居民們都一臉好心地提點漢克，驅魔的事情要去找中央教堂──這在鎮上是常識。

最後什麼有用消息都沒打聽出來的大惡魔決定回來蹲小神父的點。

等了幾天，他終於見到康納製作聖水的瞬間，神父甚至沒有什麼秘密調配室之類的地方，他在午後空閒時挽起袖子打一桶井水、去後院摘幾種草藥、又從祭壇桌下的空間拿出一個裝比較稀有材料的金屬匣子和簡陋的蒸餾設備，就這麼在大門洞開的教堂中擺弄起來。

漢克觀察著他的手法，卻發現他的配方看不出規律性，也沒有攤開一本秘方手記在旁邊按表調製的作派。同樣的材料，康納會燒好幾杯水以不同的加溫時間、材料比例去煮，唯一的共通點在於，無論過程如何，最後做出來的聖水清一色都是透明的。

他一口氣做了二十種，分別倒進大約三指寬、一個掌心高的瓶子，所有玻璃瓶中的無色液體看起來全都一樣，正當漢克想或許他會拿出標籤註明哪瓶是用什麼配方或溫度製成，卻看見小神父將放涼的聖水們一股腦兜進一個布口袋裡裝了起來。

當天傍晚，溫廉神父又緊張兮兮地出現在小徑上，用一大把康納要的上等白柳木根換走了那個布袋。

「奸商」的標註被惡魔打在了這個外表溫良恭儉的小神父頭上，神不神棍另說，畢竟那些信眾也不是衝著宗教因素來的，但是二十瓶聖水，每罐都用不同的手法做成，效果絕對不可能完全相同！

漢克在當晚小神父梳洗完畢準備睡下時從他的窗子跳進寢室打算好好問問，沒想到康納一看見他就開始寬衣，動作快得在惡魔喊停之前就已經脫光了。

「我換了種睡袍，很方便，」人類甚至向他解釋：「你瞧，將腰帶解開就可以了。」

年輕人類蓬勃精力的香氣飄入漢克的鼻端，雖然他的確是考慮過如果小神父嘴硬，就用某種「刑訊」來逼供看看，但對方這一副迅速躺平任君採擷的模樣又是怎麼回事？

漢克忽然覺得有些無趣。

面對自己擺盤完成的食物沒有不吃的道理，大惡魔懶洋洋地踱過去，尚未變形的尖利長指甲挑起神父的下巴：「這麼想被操？」

神父「唔？」了一聲：「抱歉，我不是很明白。」

「不承認是吧？」漢克在完全轉為人形的同時不開心地壓上去：「我就知道，你一個區區人類，這次總該忍不住了！」

康納雙手抵住他的胸膛：「等等。」

「幹什麼！」

「上床鋪前可以請你先洗腳嗎？」神父用下頷往床頭邊比了比：「當然，我有備好乾淨的水和布。」

說完，他轉回來露出一個十分有禮的淺淺微笑：「拜託了。」

「……」

漢克坐在床沿默默洗了腳。

他其實並不喜歡在進食上過度「強迫」對方，有些惡魔很愛血腥味和恐懼濃厚交織的性愛過程，但對漢克來說那樣吸取到的味道不好，所以他往常總是利用血統影響讓人類自動投懷送抱再開吃。

他忽然有點搞不懂自己了，讓小神父自願翹起屁股是他的目的，但現在對方真的這麼做了，他又不覺得有多愉快。

或者這次就真的將他吃光，搞不懂的就別弄懂吧，然後像前幾百年一樣繼續渾渾噩噩地過，直到倒在這片大地化為養分的那天。

漢克將布塊往水盆中一砸，在濺起的水花尚未完全落下之前回身抓住人類相對來說細瘦得多的白胳膊。

「想要的話就說。」漢克逼近那張冷靜的面龐，試圖在那雙棕色的眼睛裡挖掘出別樣的情緒：「求我上你。」

康納搖了搖頭。

是什麼意思？不肯講？還是……不想要？

「就繼續裝吧！」惡魔攤開康納的四肢，秘密在這一刻對他失去了吸引力，漢克擁有絕對的力量和優勢，在這一方床板上神父只能是待宰的羔羊，為什麼要去在意一塊肉的思想和過往？他要讓神父沉溺在羞恥和歡愉中不可自拔，在對方歡愉呻吟的時候吸走這條魂魄！

漢克心裡盤算著，行為卻與殘酷的想法截然不同，他抱起人類要他反向跨在自己大腿根處，於是康納坐在粗壯勃發的肉棍上，前方還被溫熱的大掌握在其中輕擼把玩，他的身體還是一樣慢熱，一開始毫無反應，直到惡魔帶繭子的掌根由下而上又從頂往底蹭過幾遍，神父的男根總算泌出一些晶瑩的水珠慢慢硬了起來。

「多麼淫蕩的玩意，哭著要我多摸摸它。看，不只我手裡濕透了，連這裡……」漢克朝康納的後穴掏，舉起手在他的眼前用拇指和食指拉開一條黏膩的水絲：「都氾濫啦。」

被液體潤滑的惡魔陰莖早已深深嵌入康納的臀縫，柱身一抖一抖蹭著神父的囊袋，若是沒有人類肉身的阻擋，就能翹得高高的。

「人類都是這樣，無論表現得多麼堅定，最後還是敗給慾望。」漢克手肘勾住神父的膝窩，抱起他調整好角度，拉開那雙大腿讓自己的前端抵上收縮的穴口。

很慢、很慢，才進去一點點又故意滑開退出，惡魔濕淋淋的大肉棒在敏感的會陰周遭不慢不緊戳刺著，偏偏就是不痛快插入那個吐著汁液的小洞。

「是什麼感覺？你說說？」

漢克滿心以為人類該開始乞求他的疼愛了，康納卻還是──搖頭。

「你啞了？」暴躁的大惡魔失去耐性，手臂鬆了鬆讓康納往下滑，直接捅了半根進去。

神父倒吸一口氣，因為突然的充脹感而顫抖，漢克感受到對方身軀的緊繃，不給康納留一點適應的時間，立刻開始由下至上「啪啪」頂弄起來。

「你裡頭滑溜溜的，裹得這麼緊……很有感覺？」他整根沒入又拔出，每次拉出來的時候那個穴口都會吮他一下，像是不捨棒棒糖被奪走的貪嘴娃娃。

惡魔的耳語在神父頸後呢喃：「才第三次就渴望成這樣，嘗到甜頭了對吧？你可以放開來享受我給你的，那會更舒服……」

是人都應該被這番話挑起羞恥心，漢克看不見他的神情，卻覺得以這具身體澆灌給他越發甜蜜的滋味來判斷，人類的理智也差不多該到臨界點了吧。

「我要操你到天亮。」健壯的大惡魔如此宣告，暫時停下吸取精氣而只是單純在糜軟穴肉中做技巧性的抽插，不然小神父在認輸前就該被吸乾了。

可是事態出乎意料──康納撐住了。

漢克沒有真的做到早上，渾身汗水的神父在夜半就被幹暈了，那之前他射了三次，中途硬是一個字都沒說，就算漢克再怎麼想方設法挑逗他的身體或心靈，固執到極點的人類卻寧願被更加粗暴激烈地搗入內部震得腰軟也不肯鬆口。

大惡魔呵著氣抽離人類被催熟得像紅色果肉般汁光淋漓，流淌著乳白色濃精的後穴，酣暢過後他漸漸冷靜下來，難道事情和他猜的不一樣？都被開發成這樣了，人類到後來散發著近似發情的濃稠甘味，那是騙不過魅魔鼻子的。

「……你堅持的，到底是什麼？」

這個問題，被安放在床上沉睡的人類並無法回應他。


	7. 第二章、糟粕(3)

康納睜開雙眼的時候惡魔還沒走，漢克正坐在窗框上不知道在想什麼，直到被窩裡的神父開始蠕動，他才抬起眼皮：「咦？這麼早就醒了？」

康納越過惡魔頭頂上的大角觀察外面的天色，判斷現在是他平常的起床時間，沒晚。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「嘿，我有點事想問……」

一人一惡魔同時開口，空氣凝固了兩秒，漢克發現對方沒有要退讓的意思，於是他挑眉，隨意比了個請的手勢：「你先說？」

「你在憤怒什麼？」康納直白地問道：「我盡力提供給你需要的食糧，但你偶爾會突然爆發出相當不滿的情緒……究竟哪裡做得不夠好，請告訴我。」

「你原來還懂得看人情緒的？」

神父撐起身體，裸足觸地同時朝他丟來認真的一瞥：「當然。」

漢克對此表示懷疑，但向對方解釋自己不爽的原因感覺太蠢了，他不打算和康納剖析這個，他想和小神父談的是另一件事情。

「老實說，你也沒有哪裡做錯。」他說。

「那，為什麼？」康納追問：「請你相信，我是真的打算和你好好相處。」

漢克抹臉，他在昨晚久違地靜下心想了很多，康納無聲的奮力抵抗令他察覺自己原先的猜測是錯誤的……並且，自己高高在上的傲慢和挑釁，看在小神父的眼裡是很荒唐不解的吧？

因為這個人類的邏輯，不同於普羅大眾。

並非用看待「惡魔」的眼光在與自己相處，而是依據「個體」來表現出相應的態度。無論是失眠的居民、有求於他的中央教堂、或是來「覓食」的漢克，康納不看身分，只專注回應對方的需求。於是他不認真弘揚宗教、和理論上的競爭對手利益交換、甚至在發現打不過後果斷同意餵養讓教廷深惡痛絕的惡魔。

在這一副標準神父的板正外貌下，是多麼離經叛道，驚世駭俗的思維模式啊。

如此直白不輕易動搖受影響的純粹，某種程度上來說，是無情，也是強悍的一種。

「或許我有些事情想錯了。」漢克慢慢地道：「小子，你的意志之堅超乎我的想像，像你這樣的傢伙，應該得到尊重而不是被羞辱。」

康納一面披衣一面說：「謝謝你的肯定，我知道你是個講道理的好人。」

「……這怎麼聽起來像諷刺？」

「沒有，我是認真的。」神父將脖頸最上面的扣子扣好，指尖再度拂過每一棵銀扣確認它們的位置正確無誤，「昨晚你還替我擦了身體，蓋了被子，雖然床單還是得我自己洗。」

大惡魔啞口無言，這個人類究竟是怎麼被教育長大的？

「我得提醒你，」他忍不住說：「並非所有的惡魔都像我這樣──事實上，大部分都不是！」

「是的，我知道。我消滅過一些惡魔，但你的層級似乎完全不同……我有非常多事想要請教你。」

「不，我不是說這方面！」漢克撓角：「咳！雖然也沒錯！」

小神父穿戴整齊，整理好髮型：「我得下樓去開門了，如果你也想來，請先藏好角？」

「誰要和神父一起去開門啊！」大惡魔一臉嫌棄地推開窗戶：「我走了！」

「好吧，」康納遺憾：「下次你來的時候再說？」

「……說不定我之後就不來了！」面對眼神充滿晶亮求知慾的人類，漢克撂下這麼一句謊話，迸出翅膀從老地方遁走。

飛出一段距離後，大惡魔才想起──操！關於聖水的秘密還沒問呢！

漢克有時候會覺得自己老了，雖然以他的強大而言，這樣的歲數只能說是正值壯年。

渴求混亂和力量的惡魔本能在他的腦海裡橫衝直撞得太久，若是長久待在惡魔領地，遵循那邊原始而殘忍的規則行事會很輕鬆，卻也令他感到難以名狀的恐懼──比起隨時可能被蠢蠢欲動的同類聯合將血肉撕扯殆盡，他更難接受漸漸失去自我和理性的那種無限墜落感。

畢竟他也曾經是人類。

或者說，以為自己是。

大惡魔這兩百年來都在人類的地盤晃蕩，看過成千上萬張面孔。他曾喝下某個天才釀酒師的第一壇酒，當年那個因期待評價而紅了臉的學徒孩子十五歲；後來他再度造訪那個地方，釀酒師的孫輩一個也沒能遺傳到他的絕妙天分，倒是在爭鬥方面都是一把好手，將曾經輝煌的家業瓜分得七零八落。

他摸進酒窖順走釀酒師生前最後做的一小桶酒，子孫們正打算在不久後的拍賣會上將它天價出售。

蹲在杉木頂端喝著那一點點辣到連惡魔都幾乎被燻出眼淚來的烈酒時，漢克想，人類和惡魔本質上其實沒什麼區別……有好的，有壞的，而渣滓好像總是比較多一點。

一桶美妙的酒熟成時不可能沒有產生糟粕，漢克完全可以接受這點。

只要別讓他喝到就行了。

他愛酒，也欣賞任何純粹的心靈，身為一個有風度的存在，漢克放下了繼續試探小神父或者殺死他的念頭，作為糧食，康納出乎意料地美味；作為一個人類，他挺有趣。

也許他們能夠在下雪前成為朋友，若干年後漢克再度偶然經過此處，或許還會記得教堂裡玻璃彩窗的花樣。

懷抱這種浪漫得和自身種族不太搭調的想法，大惡魔安德森開始頻頻造訪康納神父的生活，人類剛開始一看見他就會主動脫衣服，在被阻止幾次後他總算弄懂了，有些狀況下漢克只是來……閒聊。

就比如現在。

惡魔似乎偏愛從他寢室的窗子進出，康納今晚因為風大栓起了窗子，結果就在他閱讀睡前讀物時被一陣輕而細碎的敲擊聲吸引，轉頭就看見一頭毛絨惡魔正不滿地用那對大角頂他的窗格。

「抱歉，我忘了。」神父赤腳下床走過地毯替不請自來的漢克開「門」，體型比人類時還大上一圈的惡魔型態鑽進來，翅膀撲了兩下抖落一身寒涼的氣息。

康納定定地盯著漢克脖子上那一圈蓬鬆鬃毛，突然問：「可以給我這個嗎？我就剪一根。」

「你想幹嘛？我拒絕！」漢克立刻變成人形，小神父收回眼神，輕淺地嘆了一口失望的氣。

「我只是想做點實驗。」

「什麼鬼實驗？又在看啥書了？」漢克不客氣地過去拿起人類剛才在讀的一本線裝舊冊子，封面標題赫然用花體寫著「惡魔召喚術」。

「什麼破爛玩意！一定是假的！」他斷言。

「大部分是錯的，」康納指正他：「但有一兩個真的能偶爾叫出點什麼，比起召喚，更像是針對特定地點的轉送，還有幾個，如果更換媒介，修改部分線條也可能運作，以理論上來說……」

「哦！魔法相關的領域，我不想聽！」漢克將書冊丟到旁邊，一面用床邊的水洗腳一面嫌棄：「你的屋子裡好像不夠暖，沒柴了啊？」

「今天要嗎？」康納偏著腦袋問，漢克看到他的手指已經跳上了衣帶，輕輕一拉就能解開來露出光滑的胸脯。

「不了，不餓。」惡魔擺手。

康納聞言道：「那可以請你和我講些故事嗎？」

「你幾歲？還要聽人說床邊故事才能睡著？」

「你知道我不是那個意思，漢克。」神父理好睡袍坐到他的小桌旁，鋪開紙張執起筆：「記錄點什麼是我的日常消遣，認識你以後我便琢磨著收集一些來自遠方的故事，什麼都可以，風土、文化、你見過的人、某種神奇的花草、一段遺落的歷史……我從未去過別的地方，而你長壽且走遍世界各地，我不會再有這種好機會。」

惡魔沉默得有點久，時間長到康納認為他要拒絕：「好吧，你不想的話……」

「等會，我在想。」漢克歪在神父的大床上慢慢地說：「那，我講個釀酒大師的故事給你聽吧──我喝過最好的酒就出自他手。」


	8. 第二章、糟粕(完)

康納振筆疾書，漢克今晚的興致似乎還不錯，一口氣講了好幾個故事給他聽，當惡魔說到東南方海域一群礁島的奇妙植被時，神父的動作頓了下。

「能再詳細描述一下那種植物嗎？」康納舉起他有點禿的羽毛筆：「像凌亂的鳥羽一樣細碎，輪生的墨綠葉子？」

「對啊，怎麼了？」

「花……你看過它開花嗎？」人類追問：「是不是鮮紅色的十三瓣？花上有白色裂紋？」

「有幾瓣我沒去數，挺多的倒是。」因為這種植物長得太奇特，漢克印象頗深：「對，有白色的裂紋，這麼大一朵。」他在空中劃圈比了個大小。

康納站了起來，復又坐下：「真的有啊……那種植物叫墮天使。」

「怪名字。」

「我在古書上看過，某種強力的聖物需要用它的塊根為染料。」神父用筆戳著紙的邊緣，隨著有節奏的「篤篤」聲，一個個墨點暈染開來。

漢克抬起眉毛：「你想要那個？」

「是。」康納說：「我請溫廉神父替我張榜好幾年了，但是從本鎮商會經過的千百個旅人沒有一個聽說過，我還以為那是杜撰的一種植物。」

「如果他們不會飛的話，要去到那裡也是不太可能啦。」漢克枕著自己的手臂，不無得意地說。

「是海流方向不對不適合航行嗎？或是有危險生物在途中？」

「都有。」惡魔露出牙齒笑：「而且很──遠，我從海岸線出發，日夜不息飛了一個月才到那附近。」

「你去那裡做什麼？」

「當時我還年輕，想看看世界的盡頭是什麼樣子。」

「那麼，你找到了嗎？」康納拉了一張新的紙：「傳說，那裡是一座巨大的海洋瀑布。」

「沒有。海平線好像永無止盡，所以我就返回了。」漢克隨意地說：「順帶一提，那次我整整飛了半年，中間休息過四次。這距離若換成在這片大陸上，我都能從最南到最北來回一趟了。」

康納在紙上記錄了什麼：「世界果真很大。」

「是啊。」

「你覺得有人看過世界的盡頭嗎？」神父問。

「每個人都會看到的，我就是想通了這點才回來。」

「在哪？」

大惡魔笑了笑：「死在哪裡，哪裡就是盡頭。」

康納今晚總共用了九張紙，他將雙面都寫滿小字的黃色麻紙疊好收起來，神色之間已經染上了困倦：「該睡了，你打算在這過夜嗎？」

本來躺在床沿的漢克抱著條毯子往裡翻了兩圈：「嗯，我懶得挪地方。」

康納吹熄了燈摸索著爬上他的四柱大床，漢克剛剛待過的範圍還是溫熱的，神父拉起自己的被褥，直接在那塊地方歇下。

「好夢。」他閉上眼睛說。

「你們這裡通常什麼時候會下雪？」過了一會，裡側的漢克突然問：「我看快了吧，依照這溫度，或許再一周？」

「……雪？」康納的反應明顯沒有平常快，昏昏欲睡的人類想了想：「今天幾號？哦……按往常，這兩天海洋上……就會吹來一股，潮濕的冷風……」

「什麼？」漢克撐起身體還想細問，卻發現康納已經鼻息均勻睡著了。

──與此同時，今年的第一片雪花悄沒聲息地飄落在教堂的屋簷上。

「嘿聽著，我不走了。」

「請問你確切的意思是？」剛剛醒來不久就被捉住臉和大惡魔面對面的小神父條理還算清晰：「你打算長住，或只是某一段時間？」

「春天來以前。」漢克道：「我不在會下雪的天氣趕路。唉，失算。想不到你們這地方會突然降溫。」

「下雪了嗎？」康納支起身體，窗外灰濛濛的，隱隱看得見細碎的雪片飛舞在尚未完全天明的景色中。神父唔了一聲：「初雪大概會下四到六天，之後會斷斷續續，直到三月中旬左右。」

漢克咕噥著什麼，康納沒聽清楚。

「抱歉？」

「沒事。」惡魔靠在床柱邊伸了個懶腰，從腰間掛著的小袋子取東西出來放到康納的腿上：「這個給你，當作是房租。」

那是枚黃澄澄的通用金幣，依這座城鎮的條件來說應該不是能常見到的高額貨幣，但康納並沒有因此表現出任何特別的情緒，他只是拿起來觀察後又放下，說：「金幣太惹眼了，也不好花，能換成小額的銀幣或銅幣嗎？」

「嘖，還挑啊？」漢克又伸手去掏袋子，從那個貌不驚人的小布口袋裡拉出一個比它還大上五倍不止的絲綢包：「這些是銀幣，拿去。」

康納捧起原先的金幣要還他，手抬得挺高，眼睛直直瞧著那個小舊口袋：「空間魔法的產物？能不能借我──」

「不。」

康納閉上嘴，而漢克享受了一把讓小神父吃鱉的快感，但沒過多久，人類又開始發問：「那麼……至少告訴我裡面能放多少東西？」

「呃……大概一個乾草堆那麼大。」

「乾草堆也有大小之分，」神父追問：「長多少，寬多少？是圓形還是方形的空間……」

「不告訴你！」漢克將金幣從康納手心撿起扔回他被子上：「給你就是你的了，收好，我不缺，花不掉就給你鎮教堂用，哪天塌了還有經費修！」

「我的教堂地基打得穩，不會塌。」康納認真回應：「材料和做工也都是很好的，也有定期檢查維修。」

「你再廢話，信不信我一拳打塌你的屋頂？」

「我建議你不要這麼做，雪會飄進來。」

漢克氣到笑：「還敢頂嘴！」

「好，你說什麼就是什麼。」神父垂下眼睛收拾他收到的「房租」，表情沒什麼波動卻莫名透著一股委屈勁，讓漢克總覺得自己好像又「被」欺負人了。

不講道理起來也可以很蠻橫的大惡魔心想，既然這樣，索性就坐實了這個罪名：「我肚子餓啦！」

「現在？」康納透露出為難：「我該起床去開教堂的門了。」

漢克冷笑，撲過去一把按倒相較於他來說弱小無力的人類，康納無用地抬腿抵抗著：「不，漢克，別鬧。」

「我就鬧，怎樣？」大惡魔蠻不講理箍住他，一低頭突然叼住了康納的上唇，靈活的舌順著溜進對方微啟的牙關。

小神父猛地僵直了，任漢克將他嘴裡舔過一遍都沒有動彈。

「乖。」漢克拍拍他：「這麼緊張做什麼？好像我會吃了你。」

康納雙眼發直地躺了一會才眨眨眼睛說：「……為什麼要吻我？」

「什麼？這才不是親吻。」惡魔做出一個「你怎麼會這樣想」的誇張神色：「我靠黏膜接觸吸收你的精力，瞧，我得到了一頓暫時塞牙縫的早餐，又不耽誤你去開門，是不是好法子？」

「噢。」康納一骨碌翻身下床，溜得很快：「噢。我明白了。」

數日後，漢克總算知道為什麼他那天早晨調戲小神父時對方的反應這麼微妙了。

康納做了他本職工作的其中一項──主持一場附近村民的婚禮。教堂內難得有超過一半的座位都被佔了，年輕新人在教堂中央接受大家的祝福，而神父站在祭壇前抑揚頓挫地念起關於婚姻中雙方該如何相互扶持以及彼此愛護的禱詞。

「……如能遵守，攜手相愛一生，請給予對方約定之吻為證。」

漢克發誓，在新婚夫婦深情接吻，喝采聲響徹教堂那瞬間，康納絕對往湊熱鬧坐在最後一排的他瞟了一眼又很快移開。

大惡魔渾身的雞皮疙瘩睽違多年爆了出來，不，他才不是那個意思，奇怪的絕對是康納而不是他！誰知道被操過好幾次都沒事人一樣的神父怎麼偏偏就對「吻」這個舉動有別樣的理解！

單純過頭的人類真是可怕！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康納：被【嗶──】會怎麼樣我並不清楚，但我理解吻代表什麼以及背後意涵的份量......  
漢克：我不是我沒有???!正常人對這兩件事態度應該反過來啊???!


	9. 第三章、橄欖(1)

在那之後他們有默契地絕口不提關於親吻或婚禮的事情，初雪停歇的那天，睡在神父床上已經一周的漢克提出一個問題：「這裡就沒有別的空房可住了嗎？隔壁那個鎖上的房間呢？」

「是可以。」神父回答：「以前那是老師的房間，我定期會進去打掃，是乾淨的。」

「那我就改睡那裡了。」交過高額房租的大惡魔底氣很足，他捲起自己蓋習慣的那張毯子就挪了窩，隔壁老神父的房間陳設和現任神父的以牆壁為中線呈現鏡像排列，而窗櫺、床、桌椅和地毯都是同款，從裝飾上看來，那位已經不在的老師是位比學生還生活精緻的人。

康納的房間很簡單，除了生活必需品和一個塞滿的書櫥以外沒有別的，而老神父的牆上倒掛著一束乾燥矢車菊，四柱大床掛有輕飄飄的薄紗帳幔，窗台上排列做工精細的泥娃娃，桌子上放著……一片透明圓形薄片。

「這東西做什麼用的？」漢克見到那個棗子大小的圓片時有種古怪的預感，乍看之下是透明的，但定睛一瞧，裡面好像有什麼光華一閃而逝，再仔細看時又沒有了，只是打磨過的普通晶礦石。

「是老師唯一留給我的聖物。」康納提議：「你要不要嘗試握握看？」

「哼，我當然敢！」意識到身為強力惡魔的自尊被挑釁，漢克一把攫起那個小圓片，一股灼熱的滾燙立刻從手心竄入，彷彿這不是冰涼的水晶而是一塊點燃的火炭，即使是漢克也嚇了一跳，身為惡魔，對聖物的天生厭惡使他反射性地想將這東西一把捏碎，但最後關頭還是忍住了──畢竟這對康納來說應該是很重要的紀念物。

他慢條斯理地將聖物捏著安放回它的台座上，然後說：「也沒什麼大不了的，不過如此！」

小神父拉起他的手看，漢克慶幸了一把自己皮糙肉厚，短暫拿取還不至於讓那玩意在上面留下任何烙印，康納反覆觀察著惡魔接觸過聖物的地方，指尖滑過漢克的掌心，確認他的皮膚真的完好無損。

「你真的很強大。」他抬起棕色雙眼由衷地說。

漢克第一晚躺在老神父的大床上時突然開始思考，不知道康納在自己突然說要分房住的當下有什麼感想，人類就只是很平常地接受並同意，就像漢克提出的只是「不要麵包了，我想喝湯」。

在那個奇怪的人類眼裡，或許就真的是這種程度的要求也不一定。

雖然對方立刻應允並將一切安排妥當，但漢克又因此覺得不痛快了。大惡魔並不認為這樣的情緒是壞事，因為這種不爽快的思維方式會讓他有種錯覺，就彷彿自己還是個非常普通，愛自尋煩惱的複雜人類。

不痛快了，就去找痛快。漢克坐起來，只要他稍微凝聚一點注意力，敏銳的耳朵可以捕捉到一牆之隔的任何細小聲音，比如現在康納應該是在看書，紙頁互相摩擦的沙沙聲有規律地每隔一段時間就響起。

果不其然，當他走進神父的寢室時，康納已經換上了寢袍，抱著一本他會當成睡前讀物的精裝理論書窩在床上慢慢讀著。

「燈光不好，別看了。」漢克不由分說地抽走了人類懷裡厚重的硬殼大書，康納沒有反對，他只是抬起有些沉重的眼皮，隨意地說一聲「哦，你來啦」。

甚至都沒問一句怎麼早上才要分房的，晚上就又回來了。他的態度平常得就和過去那一周同床時沒什麼區別。

「我餓了。」

「嗯。」

神父將手裡的東西隨意扔到床鋪角落，保持著歪在床上的姿勢解開自己的衣襟，漢克注意到康納本來扣在掌心裡的物事是一個裝著聖水的小瓶子，他忽然感覺胸口深處有些怪異的搔癢，即使他很清楚，康納僅僅是因為知道那東西對他不起作用才丟到一旁。

年輕男人很快就除下了自己的深色睡衣，團起來隨手塞到被褥邊緣，漢克爬上他的四柱大床，先捏了捏對方蒼白的胸脯和腰，終於還是沒忍耐住：「你就不問？」

「問什麼？」神父想了想：「哦，你洗腳了嗎？」

漢克咬牙切齒地撲上去掀他的身體：「……洗了！」

這可能就是他們今晚的大半對話了，康納在漢克「進食」的過程中基本是不會出聲的，他的腦袋裡到底在想些什麼，即使漢克是活了幾百年的大惡魔也猜不透，可是他年輕健康的軀體早就在這些日子以來建立的關係中像顆日漸成熟的果實，散發出讓魅魔血統滿意的馥郁甜香。

康納順從地讓漢克翻過身來，他的下身隨即被包覆在一隻有繭的手掌裡把弄，乾淨的性器和囊袋被幾乎可說是溫柔的力道手法撫揉著，惡魔的另一隻手探入兩片嫩白的股間找到那個穴口輕輕戳刺──過了一陣子，那裡才逐漸分泌出了身體動情的證據。

漢克耐心地挖掘出更多他的果實的汁液，他按了一下康納的腰窩，對方立刻會意地將臀抬得更高並分開大腿。漢克突然覺得看不見聰明小神父的臉有點無趣，雖然他大概也知道康納現在臉上不會有什麼表情。

惡魔放出自己碩大的器官，在人類的臀縫來回滑過直到整根都沾得濕黏滑膩為止，他調整好姿勢，試探性地往裡面頂了頂。

很順利，神父的身體已經準備好遭到惡魔的侵入，裡面還是一樣緊窄而潮熱──而且充滿豐沛的生機與美味。

今天就隨便吃一點吧，康納剛才看起來很睏了。漢克一面這麼想著一面握著他的腰緩緩挺動了起來。

在那盞光線微微的燈油燒到見底的時候，漢克終於滿足地吐了一口長氣拔出自己的肉刃。康納渾身的筋骨在剛才那場性事裡被拆得軟綿綿的，若不是他的眼睫還在扇動，漢克會以為他已經很不給面子地沉入夢鄉了，這還真的很像這位神父會做的事。

「你要是真敢睡著我就把你操醒。」大惡魔色厲內荏地警告著將他半抱起來，分出一隻手從床頭櫃裡正確的格子中取出兩塊布，再打開床尾堆著暖腳的其中一個熱水囊取水，人類的裸身要先用溫熱濕布擦一遍，再用乾的擦一遍──康納的屁股縫裡要多擦兩遍。

「可是我累了。」

「……睡吧。」將任憑擺弄的人類塞回厚被褥裡，大惡魔確認那堆熱水囊足夠將康納的腳壓得動彈不得後，起身作勢走人。

神父以沙啞中略帶鼻音的疲憊嗓子回應他：「晚安，漢克。」

然後就自顧自睡著了，居然也不留他。

剛才飽餐過一頓的漢克又開始莫名地不痛快了，回到老神父的房間以後，依舊很在意他無法參透的小神父的想法。

──前天還說我在旁邊睡著溫度很暖讓我再靠過去一些的，怎麼現在就不要了呢！是不是熱水囊給他放太多了？應該拿掉幾個！或者變成毛茸茸的惡魔型態去吧，他肯定喜歡，到時候就裝作熟睡了不知道，讓他剪一根鬃毛去也可以……不對，要是不留神可能會被剃禿一塊，還是算了吧，不好看又不威風。

大惡魔安德森躺在軟綿枕頭裡翹著腿靜靜沉醉在沒什麼營養的內心小劇場，沒有意識到──此時此刻，是他到了這裡以後，離「惡魔」最遠，且最接近「人類」這個物種的一個夜晚。


	10. 第三章、橄欖(2)

康納睡得很好，甚至比平常晚了一刻才醒來。神父挪開腳邊那些已經涼下來的飽滿水囊，走到窗戶前看天色。

雪霽天晴，窗外的松樹依舊翠綠，樹冠積了一層白雪，在日光的照耀下越發閃耀炫目。康納拉起窗，清冽的微風穿進房間打了個轉帶走滯悶的空氣，使人精神為之一振。

在曆法上今天是教堂一個月一次無須迎接迷途羔羊的日子，也就是神職們的休息日。當然這個休息並不是可以隨意偷懶什麼都不幹的，教規上寫著教堂不開門的這段時間是讓神職鍛鍊自身，反省最近的錯處用的，不可懈怠。

至於怎麼鍛鍊、怎麼反省，倒是沒明文規定。於是康納一向照著自己的心意來。

他梳洗完就到隔壁去敲漢克的門，沒反應，於是他接著敲、接著敲、接著敲……直到那門板啪一聲從內被暴力地打開來，康納的手揮了個空。

「──你有什麼毛病！」

「早安，漢克。」

頭髮和鬍子都還沒梳理整齊的大惡魔氣咻咻地居高臨下瞪著他：「一大早的幹嘛？」

「你想吃什麼？」康納說。

「……」

「三餐都可以點，今天我休息。」神父補充：「有要進城採買的食材也可以，不過這樣你只能點午餐和晚餐。我的儲藏櫃裡現在有……」

小神父開始一項一項報材料，「隨便你」這幾個字在漢克的舌尖上滾過一圈又縮回去，難得有這種機會，除了神父以外他也該吃點別的，惡魔舔了舔唇，尤其是……

「酒。」漢克回答：「要烈酒，你說會給我找來的。」

「噢，是的，我記得。」康納點頭：「正好是今天會送來。」

「送來？」

「嗯，我固定向附近的農戶或商鋪訂購一些日用品及食物，會在說好的日子送達。」康納再問：「除了酒，還有想要的嗎？」

漢克想了想康納剛剛列舉的食材，不客氣地點了有肉的濃湯、煎烤的香腸，還有用香料烹調的禽類，總之他要吃肉。

「我有風乾的雞胸條，但禽肉要新鮮的才好吃。」康納提議：「不如出去打獵，我知道哪裡有野松雞。」

「你會射箭。」漢克一語道破，同住的這段時間康納一次都沒拿過弓，但這不妨礙見多識廣的大惡魔看出他身藏的技藝，何況康納也根本沒打算要藏。神父右手食指和中指間都有薄薄的繭，雖然不明顯但漢克眼光何等銳利，又找機會摸一摸，基本上就能確認那不止是提筆磨出來的而已。小神父也被他剝光看了不少次，康納身段勻稱緊實，顯然平日有一些鍛鍊，肌肉柔韌而有力，站著的時候立得很穩，從不駝背聳肩。

「是。」康納肯定他的推測：「但我不常拉弓，力氣不足，大概只能射出四十步的距離。」

漢克表達質疑：「這樣你還能打到獵物？」

「能。」康納用理所當然的態度表示：「只要瞄準，不就行了？」

神父邀請大惡魔和他一起前往森林較深處，他穿上靴子，在家常黑袍外面套了件鑲有一圈毛海的灰色厚斗篷，人類拉起兜帽抵禦雪地早晨涼風的時候忽然看著漢克微笑了起來。

「幹嘛？」

「像你。」康納摸著自己臉頰旁邊的灰褐色蓬鬆絨毛，見漢克露出「你在說什麼鬼」的表情，他解釋：「你的鬃毛。」

漢克的神情更糾結了，就知道他還惦記著這個，還有，那種不知道什麼動物的雜毛皮哪裡像他了！

「沒有鬃毛的話，人形時的毛髮應該也可以……」

「休想！」

「好吧，你要斗篷嗎？」

惡魔應道：「不用，我可不像你們那麼怕冷怕熱的。」

康納的弓箭放在教堂後一間柴房兼倉庫的小木屋裡，漢克拿起來看了看，是很輕的普通獵弓，十二支帶鐵箭頭的羽箭。他試著張弓，以他的力氣用兩根手指捏住就能拉滿了，康納趕緊阻止：「弄斷的話今天就打不了獵。」

「我有分寸。」漢克鬆手哼了一聲，將弦還嗡嗡響的弓套到小神父身上：「你真拿這玩具一樣的東西打獵物過？」

「我曾獵到鹿。」康納提起箭桶說。

漢克是抱持著陪康納郊遊的心態出來的，並沒有期待收穫，直到他看見神父熟門熟路地踏過薄雪地在森林中東彎西拐摸到有灌木叢的地方，三隻松雞竄了出來散開撲著翅飛跑。康納什麼也沒說，抽箭引弓，一箭、轉身、第二箭。

第三隻來不及打，因為射完兩箭以後牠已經跑到四十步開外了。

漢克驚訝了一把，不止是由於小神父毫不猶豫出手的速度，還有那精確的準頭。康納並沒有說大話，雖然射程不夠是明顯的弱點，但躺在雪裡的兩隻松雞都是穿過纖細的喉嚨正中，一擊斃命。

射第一隻時還能說是因為運氣或離得近，但惡魔的眼睛很銳利，神父射第二隻松雞時牠已經幾乎要跑出範圍，但康納連停頓瞄準的時間都沒留，抽了箭就射，那一瞬間的風向、風速、雞跑的速度還有箭力竭下墜的弧線都是得計算的，這種準度……

「正好一人一隻。」神父走去撿他的獵物，拿繩子綁住兩隻禽鳥的腳倒吊起來：「大的給你，牠們正準備過冬，吃得挺肥，現在獵正好。」

漢克順手接過康納手中的松雞和箭桶，用嶄新的眼光打量無害臉龐被一圈毛圍住的年輕人類：「你……挺行的啊。」

「謝謝。」

他們回到教堂時已經接近正午，康納動手處理放完血的雞隻被燙脫的羽毛時，有人敲響了廚房的後門。

「啊，來了。」

桌邊的漢克都沒來得及問自己是不是要迴避一下，神父已經小跑過去拉開門：「午安亨利先生，我正在想你什麼時候來。」

「午安，康納神父！這是你要的酒和油，還有鹽……」

漢克藍眼一瞪，他認出來了，這瘦高男子是康納睡眠佈道會的常客之一，平常打扮像個商販，果然是幹這一行的。

亨利先生一面卸東西一面往裡看，馬上就看見了漢克。

「哈！我還想神父怎麼要買烈酒呢，原來是有客人！」伶俐的商人立刻滿面堆笑：「這位先生很面生啊，是外地人？」

漢克想編造一個身分，他張嘴：「我是──」

「是，他是旅行者，雪季趕路不方便，所以我讓他住下，也雇他幫忙保養修理教堂。」康納接過話頭說。

亨利和漢克同時看向神父，商人顯然是信了，惡魔則是被說謊不打草稿的小神父震驚，表面上卻很鎮定：「唔，你好。」

「先生，我找來的酒可是全城最好的佳釀，如果你愛好烈酒，一定會滿意！有需要的話，再讓康納神父告訴我一聲！」

「我會的。」

亨利走後不久，又來了一位叫喬的農夫──漢克發現他同樣是佈道會的支持者。喬帶來一袋蘋果、梨，還有幾顆捲心菜，他和康納閒聊了幾句：「今早從雪裡採收的，還新鮮呢，拿來招待朋友再好不過啦。」

神父數了幾枚銅幣給他：「是，我一向信任你們家的品質。」

「多謝啦神父！下次佈道我還會來的！」

「幫忙保養教堂？」漢克舀起第一勺火腿捲心菜濃湯的時候嘖道：「隨口扯謊反應挺快的啊？」

「我沒有扯謊。」和他對坐的神父用白麵包沾湯汁吃：「教堂的穹頂和玻璃窗上面太高，一陣子沒清了。」

「……什麼意思？」

「──你不是，會飛嗎？」神父眨著那對溫和的眼睛，非常自然地說。


	11. 第三章、橄欖(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※微背注

有句話叫天下沒有白吃的午餐，漢克看著面前自己要求的午餐菜色，自古流傳下來的俗語果然有它的道理。

「哈？為什麼我會飛就得幫你打掃？」他叉起半截香腸，露出尖牙狠狠咬下。

……不就是個圓頂和玻璃窗嘛，隨便擦擦就得了。

大惡魔拎著一塊濕抹布站在大門未開的教堂正中央，緩慢脫去上衣丟到旁邊的長椅上。深色翅膀尖從他的肩胛骨鑽出來，瞬間伸展鋪開成它原有的大小。

漢克並不在意灑在他身上的大片陽光，事實上，大部分的惡魔都不畏懼這個，但在傳說裡，神祇的目光就是以任何形式的光線存在，有光的地方即被神明所注視，這就是為什麼所有的教堂裡都要留大片的鏤空來裝飾透光玻璃窗。

一個沒有信仰的神父，讓惡魔來掃他的教堂！

「真麻煩。」漢克微彎膝蓋扇動大皮翅穩穩起飛，飛到頂了他才發現一個問題，那就是自己沒辦法停在一個水平線上。

「你能穩一點嗎？像是加快振翅的頻率試試？」在下面清樓梯扶手的康納也發現這一點了，他抬頭朝上面的大惡魔喊話：「這樣恐怕不好擦！」

「你當我是他媽的蜂鳥嗎！」漢克沒好氣地說，他仔細觀察了一下構成這個穹頂的磚石，左手冒出尖爪輕摳住磚與磚之間的縫隙，同時抬腿並用力振翅讓自己的足尖踏上頂部，就像倒著蹲在上面一般。

「哈！這樣就行了吧！」大惡魔得意。

「小心爪子！」康納的聲音從底下擴散開來迴盪在空曠的教堂中：「請別弄壞磚──」

「這種廢話就不用提醒了！」漢克的鬥志突然被激發了出來，他絕對要擦出最乾淨的天花板還有玻璃窗！

忙碌了一個下午以後，大廳掃除基本完成了，漢克和康納分別負責上下半部，認真起來的大惡魔將整片穹頂和彩色玻璃都擦得閃亮亮的，他在康納過來抬頭檢查時突然動念，從後面一把摟住小神父的腰，將比他矮一些的人類完全圈在身前。

康納半轉過頭問：「你又餓了嗎？」

「不是。你怎麼老想到那個？」漢克打趣他，膝蓋微沉，然後──起飛！他抱著康納一口氣飛到玻璃彩窗頂部附近：「我要讓你靠近點看看！瞧這擦得多完美，一塵不染！」

「噢。」神父有些僵硬地抬著手肘，似乎並不適應被撈起來在空中晃盪的感覺，他過了數秒才反應過來，凝目看了看窗框和玻璃表面：「確實……很乾淨，謝謝你。」

「哼，當然了。」漢克帶他下降了一些：「不過我要提醒你這個地方缺了一塊，鑲的玻璃掉下來了，要找工匠來補上。」

漢克指的地方是幾片大玻璃的交彙處，那裡應該是一朵花的花心，卻沒有鑲嵌玻璃而是空的，但是因為不到一個拳頭大，從地面上仰望其實看不太出來，漢克也是將整面圖案都拭過一遍才發現的。

「這裡平時都是空著的。」康納說：「為了通風。」

「好吧。」大惡魔飛回教堂中央將神父放下，漢克就是在此時注意到康納落地時有一瞬間彷彿腿軟站立不穩，他像發現新奇事物一樣訝異挑眉：「你不會是怕高吧？」

「我只是不習慣懸空的感覺。」康納立刻辯駁：「有機會請你再帶我飛幾次。」

漢克隨口應了，然後問：「松雞什麼時候能好？我等不及了。」

「在醬汁裡醃了一下午應該差不多入味了，我現在開始去烹調，大概還要一個小時。」康納想了想：「漢克，還能再請你幫我個忙嗎？」

「說吧，反正教堂都擦了，也不差什麼雜活了。」大惡魔抱著手臂自嘲地說。

「我想將房間裡書櫥中的書換過一遍，除了最上排的不需要挪動，其他幾層的搬回書房，再挑其他的來補滿。」神父說道：「不拘什麼書都可以，隨便幫我取吧，換出來的書本放在書房的長桌上就好，我有空再自己分類歸位。」

「行吧。」漢克點頭：「真的隨便我拿？沒有特別愛看的睡前故事？」

「沒有。」康納照例無視了漢克那種偶爾會出現的調侃嘲諷語氣，他拉了拉袖口，補充一句：「聖典那櫃不用拿，那些我全背過了。」

神父去廚房忙了，漢克則是到他的房間去拿書。康納房裡的書櫥大概和惡魔頭頂一般高，深色木頭和旁邊的四柱大床一樣刻著典雅的雕花，還有兩扇玻璃門保護不讓灰塵落入，以這城鎮的生活條件來看，算是相當高級且有些年頭的家具。應該也是那位老神父當初建造教堂時就帶來的東西之一吧？

大惡魔用手指摩娑泛出溫潤光澤的滑溜木頭，這書櫥保養得很好，康納在晚間的私人時間常會捧著一本書閱讀，不然就是寫點什麼。小神父對知識有種特別的嗜好，也並不顯得刻意賣弄，能讓人感受到……那是在悠悠時光中融於生活和日常當中，構成他個性和氣質的一部分。

漢克的力氣足夠大，他一次能搬動約兩層架子上的書本，來回三趟就完成任務。他將換來的書排上架子，即使康納說過不用挑，他還是稍微花了點時間從琳瑯滿目的分類中各選了幾本，讓種類顯得不那麼單調。

說到那個書房，雖然品質不錯的紙張已經普及了幾十年，一本書已不像他年輕的時候那麼稀罕高價了，但漢克第一次進去時依舊感到訝異。這書房打通了他和康納住的對面──二樓另一側的一排房間，採光良好且非常寬敞，三分之二的空間排著一列列快頂到天花板的大書櫥，這樣還不夠，連牆壁上一圈也都是書架，估計藏本得有幾千，甚至上萬。

難以想像這麼多的書籍會存放在一座不起眼的教堂裡，這甚至比某些領地的圖書館藏還豐富了。他問過康納，年輕神父表示有少部分是他長大後自己購入，其他都是他的老師所有。而康納的童年有大把時光都浸淫其中，那一方長桌在孩子的想像裡就是帶他揚帆啟航，認識世界的啟蒙之船。

「我會躺在上面，倒著看書……」

康納對他說這話時眉眼漾出一絲懷念的笑意，還做了個抬腕的動作輔助說明：「回過神已經舉著看了一個下午，隔天手臂就抬不起來。」

原來他也有過這樣天真爛漫的時光。漢克按著木頭桌面忍不住想像，一個有著康納面貌的小小少年躺在他面前這張桌子上讀著書，不知疲倦，看得開心時還輕輕晃著腳尖，唇角含笑……

大惡魔閉了閉眼，將孩子的形象從自己腦裡抹去。

別想那個，他現在可是在『幫忙幹活』，別想了。

漢克搬了最後一趟書回康納房間，一本一本填進書櫥剩下的空位，做完這些以後他又順手拿起櫥壁側面掛著的一隻小羽毛撢將容易落灰的雕花凹處掃了掃。

完成了。他退後一步看自己的成果，最上面那排不動，剩下的全換過了……不過，為什麼上排的不換？漢克盯著那些書背沒有寫上文字的黑皮封面，沒有多想便抽了最右邊的那冊出來，眼神掃過隨意翻開的一面，上頭有著極為工整的手寫字跡。

_ 新月曆三七六六年三月二十日，晴。_

_ 請伊凡先生幫忙更換後院的籬笆，他越過苗圃時不慎踩倒了我新種的雀絲蘭，現在只剩下五株了，看來還是移到溫室裡會安全些。_

_ 黃迷迭香長得太多太快了，下次製作聖水時可以多修剪來用，中和用的白梅素溶液快用完了，或許是時候嘗試新的中和配方了。_

_ 新月曆三七六六年四月十一日，多雲時晴。_

_ 實驗了《物質轉送》裡的理論，在後半步驟遇到問題。按照書中指示提煉卻沒有辦法注入魔力。神臨時代過後魔法元素在天地間逐漸消散的說法為真？以人類的壽命或許感受不到差異，若是魔族之地那些活得長久的惡魔，以前用魔法和現在用魔法，力量會有區別嗎？不得而知。_

_ 既然無法自主注入魔力，那麼用本身就帶著魔力的物品當媒介應當可行。_

_ 新月曆三七六六年四月十四日……_

漢克啪一聲闔上了書冊，原來這些是日記！康納的日記！

別人的隱私照理說是不該窺看的，但是惡魔突然又起了強烈的好奇，像是有根羽毛在撓他的心，癢癢的。他很想知道──康納寫了他嗎？會怎麼寫？

大惡魔做賊一樣望了望門口，然後轉回來重新打開這本今年度的日記──說來奇怪，小神父記事竟然用新月曆而不是教廷慣用的滿月曆，不過放在一個沒啥信仰的神職身上似乎也不怪，反正也不是重點。他翻到日記後半，康納不是每天都寫，紀錄時間也沒規律，似乎會在有想記的事情時才隨意寫個幾行。

他來到這裡的日子，記得是十月中旬……找到了！

_ 新月曆三七六六年十月十三日，晴。_

_ 昨夜就寢前有惡魔出現在我的房裡，用了三罐聖水都不起效，是個非常強大的惡魔，有角和尾巴，身材高大，體格壯碩，灰髮灰鬍藍眼，臉看起來像四十到五十歲左右的男性，長相並不奇怪，第一次見到和人類這麼相似的惡魔。_

_ 在我用聖水攻擊他以後，惡魔十分不悅，將我抱到床上撕扯脫光衣物，我原以為他要生吃了我，但並不是。我被壓制在床裡，臀裡戳進東西，有液體從那裡分泌出來，身體在過程中逐漸變熱，我的陰莖也變硬了，通常它偶爾會晨勃但很快就消退，而且不會有什麼感覺，我想應該是受到惡魔的影響，也許是某種魔法。_

_ 他用了些手法讓我的身體跟乳頭發癢，肛口流出一股水，然後他插進來，前後抽動得越來越快，下腹拍打著我的臀肉，我覺得不適也不懂這是在做什麼，但是力量比不過，一直無法掙脫。_

_ 惡魔在我的腸道內攪動時彷彿很興奮，我一直提防著他是不是隨時會咬破我的脖子，但他沒有，最多舔一舔。過程中，我感覺身體裡可能連內臟都被頂得移位，他的陽具相當粗大有力，不知道他做了什麼才讓我的體溫越升越高，我的下體漸漸彷彿有熱流匯集湧動，然後噴了出來，他摸去舔食，並且問我「沒有在夜晚悄悄撫慰過自己嗎？」_

_ 我當時感到疲倦且頭有點暈，也不明白他的意思，後來他說要殺掉我卻沒真的動手，然後表示他只是在進食，還說那樣的行為就是奪取貞操，我當下並沒有全盤相信而是言語應付。中午皮特先生送羊奶酪來，他有妻子，於是我問他，他的貞操是如何失去的？皮特先生非常驚訝，還以為我不想當神父了，我只好解釋自己只是好奇，因為神父必須守貞，要是一不小心弄沒了卻不自知並不是好事。_

_ 皮特先生笑了，他說那個不會無緣無故沒有的，我進一步追問要如何才會沒有，他閃爍其詞，但我大致上歸納得到了解答。_

_ 一、雙方要脫光衣服，但有時候不脫光也可以。_

_ 二、那個（我想他指的是陰莖）要放進對方的身體，被放的人也會失去貞操。_

_ 從皮特先生的說法來看，可以確認惡魔的確是奪走了我的貞操。惡魔還會再來，我得試著做做看其他驅魔的物品，如果再失敗，我只能接受他的提議為他提供所需的糧食，前提是他不會像昨晚那樣突然發怒掐死我。_

_ 稍晚再去書房找相關的紀錄確認這種進食方式是何種類型的惡魔，我的南瓜粥已經煮好了，今天就記到這，再寫晚餐就要糊掉了。_

漢克用力闔上日記。

這都是……什麼跟什麼啊！竟然隔天還去問了別人，那個小呆瓜神父！而且，連過程都描述了，雖然遣詞一點都不香豔，可是他讀著居然該死地臉頰臊熱了起來，看康納從自身的角度描述這件事，怎麼就這麼……這麼……讓人為他那毫無自覺的單純感到羞恥！對，就是羞恥！

大惡魔安德森打算緩緩情緒再繼續翻到後面看看小神父是不是還寫了別天的性愛紀錄……在他離開之前肯定要把那幾頁扯掉或者乾脆偷走這本日記，絕對不能讓這種內容有被後世流傳的機率出現！


	12. 第三章、橄欖(完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※背後注意！

過了一會，漢克重新打開日記本，找到剛才中斷的地方開始往下讀。這次他只掃了幾段就嘶地倒吸了一口氣，惡魔簡直不敢相信自己看到了什麼，寫了初體驗還不夠，康納在隔天居然……嘗試自慰！還記了下來！

_新月曆三七六六年十月十四日，晴。_

_ 查到了有用的資訊，根據教廷有關惡魔的記載，交媾是屬於魅魔系的進食方式之一，下次見到的時候可以問問看是否屬實。_

_ 我對於惡魔昨晚做的事情相當在意，主要是關於自己的身體變化，我翻了醫書，有一本提到健康的成年男性約在十餘歲起會有性方面的衝動，除了晨勃夢遺，還會有自瀆的需求，但是這不合理，因為後者我從沒有過。_

_ 從皮特先生昨天的慌亂反應看來，這類是不適合向外人請教的問題，所以我不該再去打擾別人比較好。當年我第一次發現自己晨勃時去問了老師，老師說這很正常，放著不管就會消，事實的確如此，所以我從沒有管過，書上還提到女人會有月經，我以為是類似的事情，因為都偶爾需要早上起床洗底褲。原來後續還能有其他處理方式嗎？_

_ 為了避免弄髒床，我在洗澡時實驗。_

_ 惡魔昨晚搓揉了我的乳頭和下體，然後我的身體就奇怪地泛癢發熱，我照著做，大約嘗試了十分鐘，皮膚都搓紅了，可是只有普通的觸感，其他一點感覺都沒有，陰莖也沒有像書上講的充血變硬，更別說射精。_

_ 再來是關於性交的部分，昨天惡魔的陽具插入之前我被用了某種不可知的方式進行肛門與腸道的潤滑，所以我拿了食用油替代，手指沾油的確比不沾時能夠輕易放入自己的體內。因為姿勢的關係，放入三根手指後不久就累了，但從脹的感覺來推斷，惡魔的陽具好像比那還大，下次如果還要嘗試，或許不要用手指，找代替的道具比較省力。_

_ 昨夜惡魔在腸道裡頂到幾個地方的感覺有些奇怪，我苦惱於無法找到詞語來描述，只能說是奇怪──前所未有。按照我的記憶，手指應該能碰到其中一個地方，但不管我怎麼戳刺附近腸壁都找不到了，就只有和剛開始被惡魔插入相似的異物感，卻沒有之後的感覺。_

_ 之後清洗乾淨裡外的油花了我一段時間，昨天也不是這樣的，本來液體很多，惡魔拔出去後我的臀內卻變得相對乾爽，推論是被惡魔吸收了吧。_

_ 實驗到此並不成功。我不知道正常人中和我一樣的是多數或是少數，光憑一兩本書資料太少了，或許真的是惡魔用了某種魔法才使我有昨晚的感覺？我將此記錄下來，希望之後能得到答案。_

漢克又把日記本關上，兩指揉著眉心試圖平復內心怪異的感受，那天他自己在做什麼？哦，好像跑去鎮上到處轉找酒喝了，結果就在這個地方，那個不通人事的小神父自己在浴室裡……

他無法不去想像那個畫面，康納赤裸著躺在熱水裡用那雙充滿求知慾的眼睛觀察自己的身軀，小神父伸出手，同時搓揉起自己的胸口和下身，蹂躪得那兩處肌膚都泛起可憐的紅，後來發現不行，他就沾了油，潤滑著探入自己的後穴，手指一根、兩根……三根。

他用的什麼姿勢？跪著、站著，張著腿坐？

他是不是因為毫無感覺而一臉困惑的持續用手指深深操著自己？金黃色的油，從他摳挖甬道的指間和股縫中擠壓流出，在因重量而滴下前沿著會陰的弧度來回晃蕩，用熱水清洗時順著修長白皙的大腿滑落……

「──漢克！」康納的聲音從樓下傳來：「晚餐好了！」

大惡魔猛地睜開眼將手中的書塞回架上，他轉身匆匆離開康納的房間，下到廚房時，小神父已經擺妥了餐具和兩隻烤好切開的松雞。

「你要的，抹了香料，我加了些自己種的香草提味……」康納一面說明一面落座，突然發現對面的惡魔心不在焉，對方直勾勾盯著盤子裡的松雞，彷彿沒有聽進他的話。

漢克在看，眼前熟度正好的禽肉散發著迷人的香味和冉冉熱氣，盤底積了淺淺一層油，那是康納日常使用在料理上的黃色橄欖油。

清香、細膩、滑順透亮……油珠子在他偏白的肌膚上滾動……

時節正好，在秋冬之際熟成的橄欖果實，握在掌心裡，可以捏榨出汁液來。

「漢克？可以開動了，我想味道應該還可以。」康納問：「或是你不餓？」

「不，」漢克開口，他發現自己的聲音有點乾澀，惡魔抬起富有穿透力的藍色雙眼，看著氤氳霧氣那一端面龐溫和誠懇的人類神父：

「我想……我是餓了。」

漢克從前沒有連續兩天「吃」過康納，今晚破例了，康納也沒反應過來，他在晚餐後按慣例做完所有瑣事，最後點上祭壇的燈。感受到被惡魔從後方貼上抱住的時候神父還問：「要帶我進行夜間飛行嗎？」

「不是，這次是真的要操你。」

「我以為你今天應該吃得很飽了？」小神父發出疑問。

「就是單純操你而已，我想，不行嗎？」大惡魔發揮無賴的精神。

康納稍稍後仰，柔軟髮絲往他的下巴鬍鬚上蹭過：「好，到我的房間裡去。」

漢克將房裡的燈油加得足足的，他要看康納，也要讓康納看他自己。他們脫光衣服，神父又進入了不言不語的模式，但漢克發現自己已經不那麼在意這回事，他要讓康納聽他說，他要教教這個小傻蛋。

「我和你說過我有一半的魅魔血統，你知道嗎？以前被我獵食的人類都瘋狂沉迷其中，但你沒有，你這叫性冷感。」漢克緩緩搓揉著小神父慢熱的身軀，他伸出分叉的舌尖鍥而不捨舔弄人類胸前的深紅色小顆粒，用一隻手熟稔地把玩對方的性器，直到它們漸漸硬起來。

「如果不是遇到了我，你一輩子都無法體驗到正常人做愛是什麼感覺。」

「癢嗎？是不是酥酥麻麻的，身體裡像有小蟲子在亂竄？那個叫快感。」

「你的前液流出來了，後面小穴好濕，已經準備好讓我幹你了。」

「這裡是前列腺，頂到了感覺不一樣吧？你裡頭還有多少個敏感點？嗯？不說話也沒關係，你的身體會告訴我。噢康納，你夾得好緊，別怕，我不會弄壞你的。」

「放輕鬆，讓我操深點，乖……和我一起摸摸，隔著肚皮都能感受到吧？我在你裡頭能進到這邊，你穴裡好熱，滑溜溜的一直吸我。」

健壯的惡魔一反常態地溫柔，沒有大開大合的激烈碰撞，而是將神父抱在懷裡進行緩慢而細緻的性愛，一面說著話一面開發他每個可能的敏感處，康納的唇邊偶爾漏出幾絲壓抑到極點的喘息，漢克假裝沒有發現。

「你要高潮了嗎？射出來吧，小子，很舒服……」

長著繭的粗糙大手沾著黏滑體液擼動小神父巍巍顫顫的陰莖，康納的身子像被他扯開的弓那樣越來越緊繃，甬道劇烈收縮痙攣頻率增強，漢克加大了刺激，人類喉裡發出「咕」一聲，高潮時噴出的新鮮精液被虛握著他前段的惡魔全數收進手心裡。

「你很美味，我總是不想浪費任何一滴。」

漢克在康納半睜的眼前將他的產物慢慢舔食吞下，然後掰開神父虛軟的大腿，埋首下去：「這裡還有一點。」

康納無力的腿抗議般夾住了惡魔毛毛的大腦袋交互摩擦著他的鬢髮像是要把漢克擠出去，但這完全不能阻止對方吸吮他龜頭的動作，漢克捏著他的腿根嫩肉繼續往下，把所有交合部位漏出的體液吃了個乾淨，陰囊、會陰、被操軟的穴口附近都隨著魅魔的解說沾上口水，那是新一輪的催情劑。

「嘿，你又勃起了，年輕人就是恢復得快，那麼我們繼續──」

火光穩定跳動著，床上赤裸交纏的兩具身影晃動，直到夜深，那盞盡忠職守的油燈燃盡熄滅為止，大惡魔的絮語聲和木頭床架搖晃的響聲還未停歇……


	13. 第四章、鹽鹼地(1)

將疲憊的小神父安置好，確認他已經入睡以後，漢克起身走到窗戶旁邊，一屁股坐到寬而長的窗台上面，望著外面長出一口氣。

天還沒亮，有星星掛在寒冷的夜空中閃爍明滅，據說以前的魔法師可以從星象看出很多東西，大到政權的局勢走向，小至一個人的命運……可是百多年前就沒有那種職業了。如今只有傳承到丁點皮毛的占星師，一百個裡面九十九個都是穿鑿附會的騙子，剩下那一個，最多只能窺見你這幾天的運勢偏向吉還是兇。

真正的魔法就如同康納筆記裡所載的一樣結構相當嚴謹，神神叨叨不可追其原理的那叫巫術。而康納……漢克瞄了一眼床上的隆起，獨自研究著在人類領土幾乎被視為失傳的魔法的神父，如果在那個時候，有機會成為一個出色的法師也不一定。

若早生兩千年，那傳說中所有種族都還存在並活躍的年代，該是多麼熱鬧的一件事。

藍眼睛又轉回暗夜的天空，今天，沒下雪啊。

這裡是中部，又離海不是很遠，氣候受到洋流調節。即使正式進入冬季，雪也是斷斷續續地偶爾下一點，不像遙遠記憶中的北方農場，這個時候應該是一片厚厚的雪白覆蓋大地，每天得有兩三次裹得像顆球出去在冷刀子般的風中剷雪清出一條小道，否則連前門都打不開。

這裡的雪根本不夠看，對他強健的惡魔之身無法造成任何困擾。

他早就可以離開的，之所以不走，只是自己給自己找了藉口。

漢克按住自己的胸口，那裡面有顆脈動了幾百年的老心臟，它通常是迷茫麻木地在跳著，不知何去何從，可是最近，就這麼突如其來地，它找到了想收起翅膀安棲的所在。

惡魔調整了下姿勢將腦袋磕在窗框上，他清楚這是無望的，又會以什麼方式收場，可就算明知下場是苦果，哪怕滿足的只有彈指而過的一瞬間，也擋不住他這只飛蛾天生嚮往撲入火中焚燒自身的渴望。

小神父讀書時的表情、波瀾不驚的舉止、拉弓的身姿、閉上眼睛忍耐的模樣、做菜時習慣用手指沾來試味的小習慣……就連他惹人又氣又想笑的那種性格，大惡魔都非常、非常喜歡。

漢克看著遠處的山頂後面漸漸泛出魚肚白，一股澎湃的熱潮忽然湧過他的全身，惡魔站起來慷慨激昂而又滿懷溫柔地想──如果康納願意，他漢克．安德森將守護這座教堂直到花窗裂盡，穹頂傾圮，最後一根木料腐朽毀去！

康納醒來的時間點和平時一樣，昨夜的性愛像一爐悶燒的火，溫吞卻又炙熱的長時間歡愛將他的肉體燉得綿軟鬆乏，神父在羽毛厚被子裡拱了幾下，戀戀不捨地爬了起來，然後發現本該因為小型壁爐餘燼熄滅而冷下來的寢室中此時還是一片暖融融的溫度。

「漢克？」他用晨起帶點鼻音的聲調喚了朝他走來的惡魔：「你添了柴火？昨晚都沒回去睡嗎？」

「有必要的話我可以幾天都不闔眼。」漢克說。

「但在這裡沒有必要。」

惡魔不答，他坐到年輕人類的身邊，望進他栗子色的棕眼睛。

「怎麼了？」康納問。

「我在思考……」漢克發覺自從相處以來，康納的所作所為和態度可以說是在不斷試探中往漢克的底線推進，惡魔無法分辨他究竟是刻意為之，或是無意識，純粹出自於他大膽無畏的精神。

「思考什麼呢？」逐漸清醒過來的小神父眨眼，對他露出一個無害而友好的微笑，就像漢克所習慣的那樣。

「──我在想，你願不願意。」

漢克的大掌搭住康納的肩將他攬過來，兩張臉緩緩靠近，在逐漸減少的距離中，漢克能看見他清澈眼睛中倒映的自己。

「哦，願不願意給你一頓早餐塞牙縫？」對方在他唇邊低聲說：「你最近吃得很多，是不是要準備冬眠……唔。」

大惡魔在心中喟嘆，意料之中，他就知道康納說不出什麼應景的好聽話。

不過無所謂，漢克仔細親吻著小神父暫時無法吐出氣人詞語的嘴，反正這塊地方很小，他伸出手臂就能圈滿，康納跑不掉的。

漢克和康納一起去開了教堂的門，今天正好是佈道日，他再次領教了睡眠佈道會的威力──這次是光明正大坐在長椅上。並且在結束時和神父分頭將喬、亨利等人叫醒，睡得紅光滿面的民眾們還很訝異漢克怎麼沒跟著倒。

「我在聽他講經啊。」漢克說。

「這不正常，你又不是那些為了看康納神父而硬撐著的小姑娘。」一個叫做吉米的鐵匠有一副大嗓門：「而且我的天啊！你看起來一點睡意都沒有，真可憐！」

「失眠很嚴重吧？」其他大男人紛紛圍過來關懷他：「沒事的，多聽幾遍，就好了。」

「……謝謝。」

送走所有人以後康納做了午餐，漢克在餐桌邊問他下午打算幹什麼，康納想了想：「做點聖水吧，中央教堂差不多又該來取了。」

聖水！漢克這才想起一個被他壓在心裡很久的問題：「為什麼你的聖水能夠驅魔？」

「聖水本來就是為了驅魔而做的。」

「可是，你不信神，做出來的聖水怎麼能有效？」

這是漢克第二次明明白白地對康納講這話，小神父對於被看穿這一點完全沒有窘迫或遮掩，他坐正身體認真說道：「聖水裡要灌注的是信仰，而我一直確信，自己做的聖水能夠有效驅魔。」

就算自己是被教廷所痛恨的惡魔，漢克聽懂的剎那還是被這「大逆不道」的說法給震憾了，一直以來世人都相信聖物、聖水之所以能夠退治惡魔是源於神的力量，在製作時對神明越是心懷虔誠，效果則越強。但是康納居然說，他信的是他自己！

難怪他不用像其他神職一樣，還要先看曆法挑選良辰吉日、沐浴更衣、洗手焚香，用精挑細選，供在祭壇上好幾日的材料來製作。

康納只需要去打桶井水，後院摘點草，擺開器具隨手調製，就能做出效果遠勝其他神職的聖水！

漢克忽然回想起剛才康納佈道的內容，接續上回三千年前種族戰爭結束，神明臨世賜下能力給各種族，而人類分到的，是「信仰」的力量。也因為這個緣故，人族對於神明是最崇敬的，他們建立起龐大的教廷組織，訓練無數的神職人員，發誓要將這份信仰傳播到每個角落，因此傾軋掠奪了其他種族的生存空間──當然在聖典上有別種冠冕堂皇甚至扭曲事實的說法──在神臨時代過去以後不到一千年，最後一次多種族戰爭就爆發了，比上次更殘酷，卻也因為有了流通開來的各種能力而結束得更快速。

最後，這個世界就只剩下惡魔和人類。和原來神明希冀各種族互助的初衷背道而馳，很諷刺地，這兩個種族卻為了從其他族群搶來技藝舉起屠刀。要是古早流傳下來的紀錄可信，那麼時日至今那些能力若不是在時光長河中佚失，就是衰弱得只能窺見全盛時期的一點皮毛。

或許這就是貪婪不屬於自己東西的報應。

惡魔族的魔法是如此，人類的信仰心又何嘗不是已經流於形式？

信仰……漢克審視著他面前的年輕神父，康納的眼神沒有閃躲，大惡魔突然就相信了他說的話是發自肺腑。

畢竟自己對他的堅定意志也算是深有體悟啊。

「那麼遇到我，有沒有讓你的信心出現動搖？」漢克促狹地說。

康納的神情有瞬間的凝固，他雙眉耷拉：「哦，那沒辦法，因為你真的很厲害。而且你拿著房間裡的聖物都沒事，我想即使是老師，對你也沒什麼法子了。」

那個平平無奇的透明水晶片？漢克絕對不會告訴康納他接觸過那東西的皮膚一直發痛到現在，就像是有小火苗持續在皮膚底下燃燒，他絕對不會再去碰的！

「他是怎麼做出那玩意的？」漢克又嫌棄又好奇地問。

「事實上，」康納說：「那個算是我做的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漢克：我不會冬眠！沒有這種設定！  
康納：(露出無法觀察到奇特惡魔生態的失望表情)
> 
> 理一下時間線：約三千年前所有種族打過一次→神臨，分能力→大概又過一千年→惡魔跟人類把其他種族殺光光→過了接近一千多快兩千年→老漢出生→幾百年→現在
> 
> 神父康寫日記用的新月曆起始時間比神臨時代還早，滿月曆的元年則是以神臨那年開始。


	14. 第四章、鹽鹼地(2)

「你做的？」漢克瞠大雙眼：「你做的？」

神父並不介意漢克震驚到連續追問兩次的誇張反應，他點頭：「但不全是我做的，我拿到的時候是一塊半成品晶礦，然後我按照指示完成了它。」

「……是你的老師教你弄的嗎？」

康納給出肯定的答覆：「對，那是我第一次做的聖物。」

「第一次？」漢克又震驚了：「第一次？！」

「嗯。」

「這不應該啊！」大惡魔連連搖頭：「那個東西非常厲害，比我遇過的東西都厲害，跟你做的聖水還有上次那根短棍，威力根本不是一個檔次！」

「……」

「噢，不是，我沒有質疑你的能力……」漢克咳了一聲試圖找話來彌補：「呃，你現在做的東西也是很不錯……」

「我知道。」康納垂著眼睛安靜地說：「我再也做不出那樣的聖物了。雖然灌注其中的意志是聖物力量的本源，但是材料也占了一半的因素……那不是我的東西。」

「抱歉。」漢克說，康納今天提到老師的時候看起來有點低落，畢竟那是撫養他成人的師長，就算性格再怎麼處變不驚，想必老神父去世的時候他也是很傷心的吧。

「沒關係。」康納表示：「也沒什麼不能說的，老師給了我晶礦，告訴我該打磨成什麼形狀，然後我花了半年用砂紙磨成型，又花三個月在薄片邊緣雕刻好驅魔的銘文，就這樣。」

「就──這樣？」

「我那時候十一歲，剛開始正式學習做一名神父。」康納解釋：「當年我還沒有太多惡魔的相關知識，深信無論是什麼樣的惡魔都會被聖物輕易消滅，懷著這樣的意念一下一下磨出來的，只是如今的我，已經不再擁有那麼純粹的心了。」

「這麼說，讓不懂惡魔厲害的小孩子去做聖物比大人還有效？」漢克表情古怪。

「理論上來說應該是的，那塊聖物可說是證明了這點。」小神父頷首。

「這個大發現告訴教廷了嗎？魔族可得慘囉。」大惡魔咕噥道，要是那種強力聖物這麼好做，人類遲早要一統這片土地。

「我不知道老師有沒有上報，不過……」康納望著漢克：「對你就沒效果，不是嗎？」

「……當然，畢竟我很強大嘛。」漢克捏著手心故作鎮定，總之先裝再說，可不能在小神父面前露餡。

「我可以再請你幫個忙嗎？」小神父前傾身體：「我一直想了解自己的東西究竟有效到什麼程度，但是沒有惡魔可供實驗。」

這是讓自己給他當白老鼠？漢克露出了微妙的思索神情，雖說也不是不行，但感覺好像哪裡怪怪的……

「拜託。」康納偏了下頭：「漢克？」

「哈，那有什麼問題。」

大惡魔立刻挺直身體抱臂做出一副「我超強，我大發慈悲幫幫你」的得意姿態，為了製造霸氣效果還把兩根大角和雄壯尾巴給放了出來。

康納去被薄雪所覆蓋的後院採了些沒有被凍死的植物，在祭壇上擺開之前用過的器具，開始用平平無奇的材料做聖水。和上回漢克暗中窺視到的一樣，神父每一瓶聖水都是不同比例的配方，大惡魔抓住機會問：「你怎麼能這樣？不是說力量和材料有關嗎？這樣給中央教堂的品質不就參差不齊？」

「鎮上通常相當和平，偶爾有普通的邪祟路過。」康納用一把小扇子搧著一個燒瓶的煙霧：「打個比方，一個地方的惡靈只需要十到二十分的力量就可以打倒，那麼用上的道具不管是七十分還是八十分，就結果來說都沒有差別吧。」

「真夠大言不慚的啊。」漢克感嘆，但康納並非沒底氣的厚臉皮，他是真心這麼認為……也的確有自信的本錢。

「所以我需要你。」小神父突然來了這麼一句。

「嗯？哦？」

「剛才的分數是我隨口說的，其實我始終沒辦法將數值進行量化。」康納彎下腰又從祭壇底下摸出一套非常小的玻璃皿，將每罐聖水分別滴了幾滴進去：「換個比喻──我有好幾缸水，要想量出每缸水之間的差距有多少，我不能倒進一個杯子、一個水桶，因為都會滿出來。我需要一口湖，讓湖告訴我哪缸水多，哪缸水少。」

「好的，我就是湖。」漢克咧了咧嘴：「你想讓我怎麼幫你？」

「請你分別沾沾看這些聖水，告訴我哪種比較有效、是什麼感覺？」

漢克按照康納的想法用十根手指沾了十種聖水，感受到程度不一的刺麻腫脹感在指尖漫開的時候忽然覺得自己真是蠢爆了，他，堂堂大惡魔安德森居然在試聖水，而且要忍著別抓癢！

在康納握著筆，尖端戳在紙上蓄勢待發的期盼認真眼神裡，漢克努力分辨：「右手拇指……是辣的，食指比較刺痛，中指弱一點，呃……無名指大概算癢……」

「辣是指有灼燒的感覺嗎？刺痛是集中的一點或是整塊面積都有？會不會蔓延？癢是多癢？」康納奮筆疾書，嘴巴也沒閒著，不斷問問題：「如果以最不適的那根級數當作基準十分，你能告訴我其他手指頭分別是幾分嗎？──」

漢克忍著手上混亂的感覺絞盡腦汁一一回答了，康納埋頭猛寫，終於等他記錄完畢，神父抬起頭朝惡魔一笑：「這些非常有用，謝謝你，漢克！」

「哼，這也沒什麼。」漢克高傲地收回手，然後利用桌面遮掩朝自己的褲子布料上使力耙了好幾下。

噢操，這些聖水到底是康納懷著什麼意念做的！太癢了！不舒服！

做完聖水威力的實驗後，小神父還意猶未盡地想試試自己做的聖物如何，漢克想到房間裡那塊玻璃片，眼角直抽，心想康納不會想把什麼從小到大做的東西搬出來吧？如果要他渾身掛滿聖物還得說感想，那可不是跟拷問一樣！

「下次再說吧，」惡魔婉拒道：「我手還麻著，不適合立刻做其他試驗吧？」

「說得也是。」康納收拾散落桌面的紙卷，有些可惜地嘆了口氣。

漢克見不得康納這種沒精打采的樣子，他沒想太多就開口提議：「……不然，我再想幾個小故事，或者有什麼你想知道的……」

康納馬上抬起頭，眼裡湛放出漢克熟悉的光采：「那我想知道，你吸取我身上精力的轉換比例是如何？」

「……呃？」

「魅魔通過交合吸取精力，但是人類和魔族的體力不能一概而論，假設是一比一，就算將我的體力全部奪走，也不夠你恢復吧。」小神父說得很順暢，似乎這是個在他心裡轉了很多遍的問題：「最近的性行為過後，我雖然會累卻不至於像最早幾次那樣虛脫，你偶爾又說不餓不用吃飯，究竟你從我身上得到的能量有多少？因為若是不多的話，像你這樣強壯的身軀應該不只需要採擷我一個人的體力？」

「你在說什麼呢！我可是好好遵守著自己說的話，沒有去碰任何鎮民！」漢克跳了起來：「哈！你是不是懷疑我跑出去偷吃！」

「那不是重點，漢克。」康納搖頭：「我就是想知道人類的精力被吸收到你體內會增幅多少。」

「我哪知道，那是我天生的本能。」大惡魔煩躁地將尾巴甩在旁邊，康納怎麼能不在乎呢？當初不是為了保護民眾而和他訂下了約定嗎？

還是……他非常篤定信任自己不會做這種事，才說這不重要嗎？

「或許可以試著量化看看……」小神父不依不撓。

「那好，」漢克挑眉看著頑固的人類，說不上是惱羞多一點還是歡喜多一點，康納總是能觸動他情緒上防禦薄弱的地方：「想知道答案，你就得幫我。」

「我該怎麼做？」神父起初十分積極，但他看了看教堂仍然敞開的大門，開始猶豫：「沒到時間不能關門，隨時可能會有人來。」

「你這教堂才不會有人來呢。」漢克繞過去將康納困在他和桌子之間，有點類似那晚他將神父剝光壓在桌上之前的舉動。康納舉起雙手擋住漢克的胸膛：「這裡又冷又硬，如果你真的要……我還是先關門。」

雖說只有他們的時候康納什麼都敢講什麼都敢做，但小神父果然還是會怕被外人看見的呢。漢克心裡冒出幾個愉悅的惡趣味泡泡，決定以後有機會用這個逗他。

「那我們快點，用比較不麻煩的方式。」說完，不等康納反應，大惡魔低下臉往他的薄唇上啄了一口，接著裝模作樣地咂嘴：「這不行，太少了我感覺不出來，再來一遍。」

「牙關放輕鬆點，我要深入吸得多一些才能判斷嘛……」

「唔，好像有點眉目了？再一次……」

幸好，在這樣的冷天氣裡是真的沒有人會閒著無事來這個教堂的，於是大惡魔在祭壇後面抱著小神父深深地親了又親，大吃一頓豆腐後相當愉快，甚至都覺得手指尖的麻癢刺痛也沒有那麼討厭了。


	15. 第四章、鹽鹼地(3)

「一比五到一比七」。

最後，康納的筆記上落下了這麼個結論，不過這完全是從漢克的一面之詞推斷出來的，大致落在這個區間，可信度則是有待商榷。

「總之，我能從人類身上汲取到的能量比對方失去的多，這是確定的。」大惡魔滿意地瞧著神父方才被他吸吮得比平常還多上幾分血色的嘴唇，神情舒緩：「不過我可不知道是什麼原理，別問我。」

「也許是惡魔體內有特殊的對應構造，能將吸取來的東西轉化成其他型態的可用能量……就像植物吸收陽光。」康納的雙頰由於數度被吻得快缺氧而浮著一片薄紅，但是精神還不錯：「但這效率太驚人了，為什麼沒有損失，反而成長數倍……」

「你慢慢研究。」漢克打了個呵欠，身為一個力量型的強大惡魔，他一向對這些細緻的理論沒什麼興趣：「我睏了，我決定去洗洗睡。」

「這麼早？你不想吃晚餐嗎？」小神父在背後問他。

「剛剛『吃』了一些，不餓。」漢克哈哈笑，慢慢往浴室的方向踱：「你弄自己的就行。」

「好。」

漢克洗完澡並沒有真的立刻去睡覺，他先上樓，刻意不關房門，進去以後再用上隱身魔法走出來，趴在二樓的走道扶手邊看小神父在底下悠哉地關門、點燈，然後進廚房做飯。

惡魔旋即竄進了隔壁康納的房間，靠在窗邊悄悄翻看幾篇近期的日記，在嘗試自慰後康納還有其他關於性愛方面的記述，再往後還有和他相處的日常瑣碎感想，直白又不帶偏見的語言看得大惡魔心尖微熱。至於昨晚的那場「教學」康納還沒時間寫，漢克盤算著過幾天再來瞧瞧，他很期待小神父會怎麼紀錄。

外面的天色漸漸暗下來了，漢克將黑封皮日記放回原位，趁康納回來之前先一步溜回老神父的房間。

他聽見小神父的腳步聲拾級而上，踩過轉角處在體重壓上去時會發出嘎吱聲的那塊木板，康納走到廊前，接著是門扉開闔的聲音──人類逕自入了他自己的寢室。

漢克幻想或許對方現在就要準備寫寫昨天那場小火慢燉的激情，回憶起剛才看到的文字，惡魔感到躁動起伏，但又被他自己硬壓了下來──已經連續兩天了，再採擷精力的話康納的身體可能沒辦法負擔。

唔，以後多督促小神父沒事練練箭什麼的，他還年輕，趁現在打好底子多動多培養力氣，才能活得健康長壽。

夜晚閒著也沒事做，漢克用毯子將自己蓋起來，開始培養睏意。

迷迷糊糊間，他敏銳的耳朵聽見一牆之隔的康納哼起了輕柔的曲調。音符之間的銜接並不圓滑流暢，甚至是有些滯澀，彷彿隨興而作。在緩慢拉伸延長的中音和低音轉換之間，能分辨出一個人獨有腔調的鼻音尤其明顯。

神父的歌斷斷續續哼了十來分鐘，而漢克在這段期間內不知不覺睡著了。

康納的生活是規律的一個迴圈，他的日子基本上按照神父應有的作息和行事曆運作，可是和他在一起也從不無聊或枯燥，因為他們總是可以找到事情或話題填滿規則之外的空白。漢克真切感受到「某種東西」蒙蔽了他的心和雙眼，因為他光是看小神父在後院的定點和箭靶之間來回射箭、拔箭、射箭……就可以看一個早上，然後再和他一起翻倉庫收集麥稈和稻草等材料動手紮新的草靶子──康納想要獸類惡魔形狀的──於是連下午也這麼過去了。

對於血液裡流動著暴躁因子的惡魔來說，這樣的舒緩步調實在太頹廢，說出去都會被同類大聲唾棄。

但漢克極度享受這樣的生活，就算現在是他最不喜愛的季節。

過了五天後漢克總算逮到時機再去偷看小神父的日記，他興致勃勃地從空白頁往回翻找，卻發現紀錄只停在他上次看過的地方。

好吧，或許這麼說不完全正確，因為那一頁最底下多了兩行小字：

_「漢克，你對日記感到好奇嗎？_

_ 那麼我有個提議，不如和我一起寫？我會等你的回覆。」_

並非嘲諷，也沒有隱私被侵犯的不悅，小神父坦蕩蕩地邀請他……交換日記！

漢克再看落款日期和時間，就是那個他聽見康納哼唱的晚上。大惡魔捧著黑封皮書一時間不知所措，他本來對這件事沒什麼罪惡感，現在卻陡然生出一股難以言喻的窘迫，彷彿私密日記被看光的人是自己。

寫嗎？

糾結半响，漢克還是拿了筆在旁邊的空白頁面草草寫下「你怎麼發現的？」，甚至都沒確認墨水乾了沒就闔上急急塞了回去。

隔天，漢克發現這本日記躺在康納替他新換的床單上，而桌上──就在那塊聖物的旁邊──擺了一套新的書寫用具。

_請你替我換書的那天我就發現了，我當時認為可能是不小心動到。_

_ 直到前幾天又看到日記位置不對，我才確定你有再次來拿過，其實想看的話直接和我借就可以了，不用悄悄的。_

_ 回答你的疑問：你放回去時會將書本塞到底，和其他舊日記平齊，但我的習慣是將還在寫的那本往外放一些，因為推到底比較不方便抽出來。_

_ 漢克，我希望你能寫得多一點，我並沒有嘗試過和人一同寫日記，即使我們每天都見面說話，但使用文字交流的方式似乎意外地新鮮有趣。_

_ 你也有這樣的感覺嗎？_

大惡魔執起筆，他發現用寫的感覺的確很不一樣，和口語不同，下筆前需要思考組織句子，他先寫了幾句，覺得不滿意，一面想著「康納應該不會在意吧」一面將這頁扯了下來，接著用它起草，光開頭就修改了好幾次，總算湊出一篇他覺得還可以的回應。

**我得承認這真的不簡單，我這輩子還沒寫過日記。**

** 先說好，我沒正式念過書，文字學得斷斷續續，字也寫得不怎麼樣，若是看到有拼錯的字不准圈出來、不准笑，反正我又不靠這個謀生，你看得懂就行！**

** 我想不到有什麼好講的，我也不知道你想看什麼。話題交給你來開吧，不過要是我覺得要回答的內容太多，大概就會直接在餐桌上回應你。**

** 話說，如果你不在乎日記內容被讀，那天怎麼不繼續寫？你走到書櫃前抽出它的時候本來是想記錄什麼？**

** 我想看。**

漢克將最終版本在內頁上謄寫完畢時已經夜深，他放輕腳步走出寢室，悄悄把日記本塞入隔壁康納房間的門縫底下，在這瞬間忽然覺得──就如康納所說──還挺好玩的。

日記再度回到他床頭時裡頭夾了一疊較粗糙的草紙，惡魔產生了一種古怪的預感，他翻開日記，果然，康納一個字都沒寫關於那場「床上教學」的內容，而是寫了滿滿一頁的聖水製作心得，末了還提一句：「我有很多草稿紙，你可以不用撕內頁的，這套空白本子紙質是上等的，我不想浪費而且撕過會有痕跡，先謝謝你的配合。」

不只如此，康納還在漢克拼錯的詞的旁邊用很小的字寫上了正確拼法，沒有圈起來，就像惡魔所要求的一樣……才怪！

嘖。明知對方根本接收不到，漢克依舊朝著隔壁房大床的方向皺起了臉。

……原來他在意！


	16. 第四章、鹽鹼地(完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※微背後注意  
※微胃痛(?)

思考再三後，大惡魔最後還是揉著腦袋提筆給康納到了個歉：

** 抱歉，我沒想那麼多就做了，因為不起草我覺得自己寫不好，我會好好用這些草稿紙的。**

** 我對於聖水的論述實在是沒什麼興趣，畢竟對我來說算是會造成不舒服的物質，不過關於「信仰」這部分那天聽到時我很吃驚，這可千萬別再和別人說，不然我怕傳出去教廷會派人來拆了你這座不存在信仰之心的教堂，哈哈。**

** 還有一件事我很感興趣──你記日期為什麼用新月曆？人類大部分用滿月曆的吧？**

這次的回覆很快，康納當晚就再度傳了本子過來。

_ 我沒有和別人說過，因為沒有能談論的對象，數年前中央教堂的神父們也曾來看過我如何製作聖水，但是他們不明白其中的關鍵，最後解釋認為或許是我的血脈不凡，但事實上我是棄兒，出身應當沒什麼特別。老師也讓我別告訴他們我是抱持著什麼意念在做這件事。_

_ 使用新月曆是我從老師那裏承襲下來的習慣，或許因為他是年長者，喜歡老方法。我個人在研究過後也認為新月曆更符合四時季節的更迭變化，老實說，滿月曆當初也是人類為了推廣對神的信仰而仿造新月曆，再加入一點信仰元素後編排出來的。_

_ 當然，滿月曆法規定的各種和神有關的節日及祭祀我還是會按時在教堂中進行，因為我是個神父。_

_ 對了，我注意到酒最近消耗的速度很快，下次亨利先生來聽佈道時我會再和他訂購，若你還有其他想要的東西，請一併告訴我。_

收到這樣的回覆讓漢克在房裡樂得哈哈大笑，這個小神父的確在各種繁瑣的工作上勤勤懇懇，從不偷懶，但實在是……幾百年來他真沒見過如此襯職，又如此不襯職的神職人員！

惡魔將日記本攤在膝上從頭開始翻閱，從今年的新春伊始，康納的部分生活點滴就在裡面。他有種渴望，想知曉更多他們還未相遇前的事情。

如果開口問，康納會借他的吧，書櫥最上層那一排日記不知道是幾年的分量？

但是漢克不打算這麼做，至少現在不會。如果想得知對方的過去，那麼也要將自己的展示出來才公平不是嗎？康納到現在都沒問他的私人過往實在很不可思議，照理說按照他那股好奇的勁頭……等等。

莫非，他是看出來自己不想提及那方面的話題嗎？

小神父總是問一些無傷大雅的問題，從不主動來探究他的心。

這使大惡魔既慶幸又失望，他告訴自己現在還太早，他們相處甚至還不到一個冬天，等他住得久了，康納終究會明白自己對他的陪伴和親近是意味著什麼……

漢克又翻到最新的筆跡處，指尖撫著康納問他「想要什麼」的問題，長久以來他已經習慣了勝者為王的那一套生存掠奪方式，自手上開始染血的那日起再也沒有什麼人主動給予他什麼，或問他想要什麼。這樣一句簡單的詢問帶給他的震撼遠遠超過了他自己的想像，漢克藍色的眼睛瞇了瞇。

……如果什麼都可以要，那就好了。

他骨子裡是個貪婪的惡魔啊。

康納洗完澡回房發現他睡覺的地方已經被佔領了一半，人類光著腳摸上自己的四柱大床，問惡魔：「你想進食了嗎？」

「是。」漢克說：「但是不急。」

他制止神父想寬衣的舉動，漢克按住康納的手，然後用自己大了一圈的掌心握住它揉了幾下，他感覺到康納的皮膚帶有一點濕潤的氣息和熱水澡過後的暖意。

惡魔深吸一口氣將小神父整個人摟抱進懷裡，慢慢嗅他髮際處肌膚傳來的新鮮肥皂香氣，康納一動也不動，任由漢克再也按捺不住的撫摸和輕吻落在自己身上，而寬鬆的睡袍也在惡魔手底下逐漸散開。

漢克溫柔地在康納赤裸的身上動作著，心想他會明白我帶給他的快樂，還有我對他的愛。然後，他也會愛我……

「康納……康納。」心緒激動的大惡魔第一次在情事裡親吻了神父的雙唇，在入到最深處的時候，一面灌注進去一面汲取對方舌尖的那點清甜甘泉。

──全部，我想要你的全部。

完事以後漢克沒打算走，他今天在性愛中沒怎麼吸精氣，因此康納還有餘力爬起來和他互相清理身體。

「我要睡這。」惡魔宣布。

「那睡吧。」康納拉上被子，挪好位置打算閉眼的時候，漢克出手捏了他鼻尖：「我想聊聊。」

神父睜開眼偏頭擺脫惡趣味的箝制：「好，聊什麼？」

「我想知道……你對我的看法。」

漢克現在信心滿滿，在經過了一場對方表現得相當溫順放鬆的性愛以後，他突然覺得或許不用住上個一年半載，也許康納已經對他有那種好感了！

「你是惡魔，你很強大。」

「還有呢？」

「你去過很多地方，你會飛。」溫和沙啞的語調說：「你見過很多事情。」

「不不，那些是事實，但不算是你的看法。」漢克決定加把柴火：「像是……剛才我吻你，還有我決定之後都住在這裡──雪停了也不走。就你看來是為什麼？」

康納在枕上轉過頭凝視著黑暗中不自覺靦腆了的大惡魔，漢克一瞬間入迷地覺得他棕色的雙眼裡像是沉澱著蜜，但片刻過後，他的蜜罐子維持著面無表情的臉龐開口道：「我想，是因為我對惡魔來說很好吃。」

「……」

「你建議我訓練身體，如此可以從我身上得到更多精力；你的親吻是進食的一環；我們交合是讓你不對其他鎮民出手的交易。」康納語氣尋常而認真，那雙薄唇裡吐出的話語毫無惡意，卻將漢克好不容易剝開來展示的赤誠之心割得淌血。

「你就沒有……你就沒有感覺到什麼嗎？」惡魔盡力壓抑著暴漲起來的戾氣：「我以為這些日子以來一起生活很快樂？」

「有發生什麼要難過的事情嗎？」小神父不解地反問。

漢克霍然起身，跨過康納下床：「我不睡這裡了。」

「為什麼，漢克？」人類支起身體：「怎麼了？」

「我還以為你……我還以為……」惡魔沒有回轉過身來，他最終什麼都沒解釋，只是搖了搖頭離開。他帶上康納的房門時力道尚可，卻把隔壁的老木門甩出巨響。

康納隨後披衣下床去敲隔壁已被鎖上的門扉：「漢克，你怎麼了？」

「走開！讓我一個人安靜下！」惡魔混濁低沉的聲音傳出來：「睡你的吧，反正你本來就沒打算和我說話！」

「漢克，如果我做錯了什麼，那麼我道歉。」康納說：「請你開門吧。」

隔著一扇門，已經完全變回惡魔型態快速繞圈踱步的漢克聽到這句話不但沒有平復反而更加暴躁了，他甩著頭用最後一絲清明厲聲緊告：「回你的房間！我現在狀態不好，我不想撕碎你！一個字都別再說！」

「……」

人類沒有離開，他沉默地站在門外，漢克變得極度敏銳的感官甚至可以隔著門聞到他身上鮮美無比的氣息，這樣下去他真的害怕自己會失控。

「離開！」他吼道：「明天早上……明早我就會好了，到時候你再過來！」

然後他聽見小神父慢吞吞地回去了，和對方距離拉開之後，大惡魔又恢復了些自制力。漢克搖搖晃晃走到窗前，長著尖爪的大手掌蓋上冰冷的玻璃──今晚的天氣比較差，暗夜中風雪亂舞。

在下雪，他不能這樣出去。

漢克知道自己在狂躁的時候要是遇到雪天會更加難受，於是他縮起龐大的毛茸身軀待在窗臺上，這整間房離康納最遠的那個地方──喘著粗氣等待彷彿沸騰了的血液降到正常溫度為止。

惡魔惱恨自己的天真可笑，他以為自己枯竭的心田只要受到滋潤就可以長出久違的花朵，但實際上，他只是一塊什麼都種不出來的鹽鹼地，從根本上就已經受損了……漢克．安德森，你為何如此愚蠢？

等到他總算有辦法控制自己化回人形，已經是夜半時分了。

漢克從手肘中抬起臉，一眼就看到了桌上的本子──他還未寫的交換日記。

康納在隔天做完早飯以後來叫漢克，令神父意外的是，那扇門虛掩著，一推就開了，而裡面也沒有惡魔的蹤影。

由裡面冰冷的溫度來判斷，這間屋子的壁爐早在幾小時前就已經熄掉了。康納疾步進去觀察了一圈，漢克的毯子還是他昨天摺好的模樣，床上沒有睡過的痕跡，桌上擺著聖物、他們的日記和筆墨，日記是攤開著的，上頭墨跡淋漓，神父過去查看，果然是漢克給他的留言：

**昨晚我失控了，我很難受。**

** 惡魔的血脈讓我既貪婪又暴力，得不到想要的就會開始撒潑，多麼可恨啊。**

** 我很清楚自己的情緒遭遇到什麼困難，但是我一直無法放下它，也沒有動力去改變它。但我不想因此傷害你，你並沒有犯錯。**

** 我想離開一陣子，但我會回來的，或許在夏天的時候。**

** 這是你想要的，給你吧**。

康納盯著這留言看了一遍又一遍，完全忽視旁邊那一小束他一直心心念念的惡魔鬃毛。直到一縷清晨的寒風吹得他起了雞皮疙瘩，神父轉頭看，窗子半開著，想必那裡就是漢克離開的地方。


	17. 第五章、醬肉 (1)

漢克不常飛得那麼高，不過他知道不管地面的氣候再怎麼刮風下雪，只要突破雲層就能迎接強烈的陽光，所以他這麼做了。體表凝結的冰晶在接觸到熱量後迅速溶解化開，炙烤著惡魔的豔陽讓他的毛髮變得乾燥。

這裡沒有風，很安靜，他看著雲卷湧流飛了很長一段距離，日夜不休連續五天，直到雲層逐漸疏開，能看見底下大地的景色為止，他才找了個大城市降落。

按慣例以外地人的身分在下榻旅店問了幾句，他就大約知道自己到達了什麼地方，這裡已經是南方地界，即便冬天也不會降雪。漢克估算了一下，掏出貨幣先是叫了滿桌料理飽餐一頓，又去採購了足夠路上吃喝的食物及飲水。

還有段路程呢。往南出了城，靠雙腿穿過一片草原和樹林，他在夜半時分現出原形，開始下一輪的長途飛行。

中部地區的小教堂在曾經暫住的大惡魔離開後越發寒冷，康納不用再燒足夠維持兩個房間溫暖的柴，他依舊每日定時開門，每個月兩次佈道，但是隨著冬季的溫度越降越低，失眠的常客們也漸漸不來了，這種天氣坐在門扉洞開的大廳中根本凍得睡不著。他們紛紛和神父約定，等天氣暖和了再回來。

康納的閒暇時間多了，他讀書、自己清掃所有房間、做更多更多聖水和箭矢。

他還殺惡魔。

漢克不告而別後第二十三天，有一隻惡魔──別的惡魔，出現在教堂外圍，在和康納對上眼的瞬間，那隻比起人更像獸的不速之客一溜煙鑽進樹叢裡滑走了。

小神父天生有種奇妙的視覺，就像他當初能知道漢克本性不壞那樣，剛才出現的那東西在他眼裡則很明顯來者不善，因為只有壞東西才會有那麼混濁的氣場。

當晚康納就殺了牠，那東西躲在廚房裡想偷襲，但似乎沒料到這位警覺的年輕神父身上隨時都帶著強力聖水，在牠因為腐蝕般的燒灼感而失明尖叫時，一把刀柄刻了除魔咒文的匕首揮下，活生生剁開半人半蛇低等惡魔的喉嚨。

康納將屍體拉到後院燒掉，順手鑿了幾顆惡魔牙下來當研究材料。

不知道是什麼原因，後來大約幾天就會出現惡魔，一開始是獨自，後來牠們開始結群，康納不得不啟動教堂的防禦措施，並且慶幸這個時節不會有無辜的村民過來。

來襲擊教堂的惡魔們越變越強，逐漸從只會亂叫的低等魔獸進展到能說幾句語言的類人生物，康納擊退他們，能殺的就殺，有一些比較聰明又打不過他的會跑，然後過幾天換方法捲土重來。

在春天過半時神父已經和一隻叫「鉞薩」的中級惡魔纏鬥了近一個月，鉞薩很狡猾，他外表看起來乾瘦不起眼，卻收服了附近的一群游離惡魔和邪靈當打手，三不五時就來騷擾，康納於是找了幾個空檔出外購買足夠的生活必需品、拉回幾車柴火，然後暫時關閉教堂，和有往來的民眾們提前說好，並且在結界範圍外面插了個「神父出門不在」的牌子以免有人誤入。

緊閉大門的教堂祭壇前架了大鍋子二十四小時熬著滾燙的聖水，蒸氣瀰漫在聖堂中，這樣低等級的魔物們就無法闖進來。

但鉞薩和幾個能力強一點的同伙並不受限制，夜晚時他們可以忍著走進裡面和神父過幾招，至於白天？若是好天氣時神父待在玻璃彩窗投下的陽光裡，他們完全無計可施。

所以康納都在白天休息，他在祭壇後面弄了個地舖，有柔軟的羽毛被和枕頭，甚至還有熱水囊，除了離鍋子太近煙味強了些以外沒什麼不舒適的，他可不會太委屈自己。

後來康納一一殺掉了鉞薩的同夥，邪靈們的數量也被消耗得剩下寥寥數隻，中級惡魔氣急敗壞，他覺得被一個人類神職抵抗了那麼久實在很沒面子，於是他決定去遠一點的地方找幫手，發起一次盛大的圍攻。

康納不知道這回事，但是鉞薩暫時離開的這段時間他將消耗的物資補了個滿，還順便做了更多聖物。

「你們知道嗎？有間教堂的神父是非常厲害的驅魔人。」

「這樣的存在是對我們惡魔的威脅。」

「你們怎麼可能沒興趣？我告訴你們，那裡住過大惡魔安德森！」

「──安德森，你該聽過吧？沒見識！那可是傳奇的凶暴大惡魔之一，他待在那裡好一段時間，那裡一定有什麼祕密！」

「沒死，安德森還沒死呢！不只一個同類看到過他，他真的住過那！」

「走啊！走啊！和我一起去分食那個人類，再將那裡的秘辛或寶藏挖掘出來！到時候大家都有份！」

漢克帶著海鹽的氣息回到中部小城的外圍教堂時剛好入夏不久，他拍著翅膀滑過天空，就像他當初第一次到來那般倒掛在尖頂，往裡探看那盞熟悉的燭光。

但他沒看到小神父每晚必然會點上的燭火。教堂裡面漆黑一片，然後他聞到血，很濃很雜的血腥味。

大惡魔渾身的肌肉瞬間緊繃爆出青筋血管，他分辨出新鮮的血味來自何處，漢克翻過屋頂往後山方向掠去，在森林邊緣處，他看見一場沉默而激烈的廝殺，在光線微弱的月夜裡如火如荼地進行。

數十隻型態各異的黑影用各自的方式想靠近人類，但是敏捷的神父藉著樹木的掩護和一些事先設好的陷阱和他們玩起了追蹤戰。惡魔們滿以為區區一個人類神職抵不過他們群起圍攻，卻沒想到一不留神他手上的箭就會穿過任何一個同夥的眉心。

漢克加入戰局以後搖擺勝負的天平就像被一拳捶扁，大惡魔光是發出怒吼就足夠讓幾個年輕惡魔被震盪得失神，接著就是在搞不清狀況之下被收割生命。那雙尖利的爪子破開粗壯樹幹和堅硬岩石直接刺穿他們，龐大健碩的身軀移動速度不但快得遠超鬼魅，還挾帶著銳不可擋的恐怖逼人氣勢。

這就是大惡魔．安德森！

原本靜謐的樹林邊緣開始響起惡魔們的臨死慘叫，鉞薩早在發現有異狀時就掉頭逃跑了，他幾息之間就竄出老遠，正在為自己的機智感到驕傲的時候，一隻有力的手掌牢牢攥住了他的脖子，讓他差點因為自己前衝的力道而折斷它。

「我留你到最後，的確是因為你跑得比較快。」經過歲月歷練的安德森將他拎起來：「但你以為你能逃走？」

鉞薩能感受到炙熱的上位者威壓膨脹得幾乎要擠扁他的心臟，他不抱希望地嘶聲討饒：「求求您別殺我！大人！我再也不敢了！」

「嗯，而且看起來很長舌。」大惡魔冷淡地在他身上灌入一道可引爆的魔力然後說：「去，告訴方圓三百里的惡魔，這裡是我的地盤，有誰再敢靠過來一步，他死。而沒用的你也會死。」

鉞薩的脖子被鬆開了，意識到自己居然真的逃過一劫，中級惡魔忙不迭答應著連滾帶爬離開，並且發誓為了自己的小命，一定替大惡魔好好當個守住門戶的傳聲筒。

做完這一些，漢克迅速回到小神父的身邊，他能確定周圍能對人類造成威脅的傢伙都已經被殺光，但他剛才並沒有時間仔細去檢查他是否安好。

大惡魔展開翅膀一路切開擋路的森林回到康納所在的地方，正想出聲遠遠呼喚他，卻瞧見暗夜中一點寒芒亮了起來。

憑藉著好視力，漢克發現康納以一種從未有過的銳利眼神望過來並拉滿了弓指著他，箭上殺意冷然而純粹，似乎下一刻就會鬆手。


	18. 第五章、醬肉 (2)

漢克振翅急煞，前方那一觸即發的箭在弦上──然後凝住不動。接著，神父手上的滿月逐漸化回半月，自漢克的眼中落下。

「──你速度太快了。」康納緩慢眨了眨因長時間過度專注而乾澀的雙眸，眉頭鬆開神情緩和下來，神父流露著一股無辜的氣質為方才舉動做出解釋：「我沒看清楚是你回來了。」

「……康納。」漢克邊走近邊收起所有具攻擊性的惡魔外貌，最終站定在神父面前伸出雙手時，他已經是對方最熟悉的外貌：一個髮鬚灰白，眼皮下垂，還稍微有點肚子的高大中年男人。

「你還好嗎？讓我看看有沒有哪裡受傷？」

「我很累，幾乎走不動。」年輕神父相當坦然地往他敞開的懷裡靠：「我想請你帶我回去。」

漢克的心都要化了，小神父一派自然將額頭擱在他肩上的模樣簡直就是某種無自覺的撒嬌，這可是個敢在深夜和整群惡魔鏖戰，一步不退的厲害人類，被他箭尖瞄準的那一刻，漢克幾乎以為康納已經對他失望怨懟了，雖然就算那樣也是他咎由自取。

是啊，他分明是如此信賴自己，只是不怎麼會表達。在外面的這段日子，漢克已經為那晚的衝動懺悔過無數次，幸好，還沒有太晚。

漢克將康納抱起來，帶他回教堂。

這座不大的教堂內部和漢克記憶中的模樣有出入，長椅都被推到一旁，後面堆了一大批柴火和數個大水缸，中央空出來架了一個大鐵桶，桶子底下還有燒到一半的焦黑木頭和灰燼。而祭壇後面居然有個看起來還算舒適的小地鋪，大廳充斥的煙燻味直直衝進漢克的鼻孔，他忍著不打噴嚏：「這是怎麼回事？」

「我得讓聖水的蒸氣充滿裡面保證低等邪靈無法進入。」康納算了算：「從四十八日前開始。」

大惡魔愣了愣：「你是說，你和他們對抗了……將近五十天？」

「不是。」康納半閉著眼：「你走以後不到一個月，陸陸續續就有惡魔來了。」

漢克被這個消息劈得呆住，康納從冬天就戰鬥到現在？他略一思索就想出唯一可能的原因，不禁再度陷入自責：「是我害的！」

「不是，我早就和他們說了我沒有什麼安德森的寶物和秘密，是他們不信，這又怎麼算是你的錯？」康納道：「漢克，你真的姓安德森？」

「……是。」

「漢克．安德森……」神父念著這個名字：「像人類啊，不像惡魔的名字。」

「因為，這就是我作為人類的名字，也是唯一的名字。」大惡魔靜靜地說：「如果你願意，我想請你聽聽我的故事。但是現在你需要休息，我帶你回房間躺好。」

康納搖頭：「我想先洗個澡，勞煩你帶我去浴室。」

在大惡魔的堅持下，小神父彷彿沒有自理能力的嬰兒那樣被剝個精光塞進浴缸，由漢克一面檢查一面清洗。他的身上沒有傷痕，一道都沒有，這讓本來都已經做好心理準備的漢克感到非常吃驚。

「這麼多天你都沒有受傷？」

康納舒展身體任由對方往他身上澆熱水，點頭：「我一直都在避免被近身，那樣風險過高。」

「你究竟是怎麼做到的？」漢克搓著他的背，吁出一口長氣：「噢，我明白了，他們之中沒有會魔法的傢伙。」

小神父的回答又一次令漢克啞口無言：「有，但是好像對我沒用。我聽到他們說擾亂心智的法術不管用，然後，他們就更認定我身上有你的寶藏了……所以，有嗎？」

大惡魔想起他曾經試圖用過卻毫無效果的魅魔法術，雖然讓小神父認為自己有留下些什麼保護他是個誘人的想法，但他已經不打算再向康納說謊：「沒有，你這體質大概是天生的，我其實也曾發現。」

「是嗎？那也挺好的，也許我真的有什麼血脈吧。」

「也許。」

漢克拉起水中人類的手臂輕輕擦洗，在氤氳熱氣中他發現康納的膚色還是一樣白，但顯然瘦了許多，肌肉也更加結實分明，還有他剛才握著的那把和以前不一樣的硬弓，捏箭的手指上繭更厚了……在在昭示著這幾個月以來他被迫遭遇的「鍛鍊」。

「……我很抱歉。」漢克誠心誠意地說。

「因為你那天騙我而道歉嗎，漢克？」神父說：「我做了你的早餐，但是你卻悄悄走了。」

被這雙乾淨的棕眼瞧著，漢克的罪惡感更深了：「我為全部的一切向你道歉，我擅自來，擅自離開，還害你有性命之憂。」

「其實，也還好。」康納指正「性命之憂」的那部分：「我事先在樹林中做了萬全的準備和一百五十二個陷阱，即使你不在，最多再兩個小時，我有九成把握可以將他們消滅。」

「嗯？不是說你累得都要走不了了嗎？」漢克發現了他話中的漏洞。

「……」

「噢，康納。」漢克微笑：「我很高興你願意依賴我。現在我要替你洗頭了，閉上眼乖乖別動，很快你就能躺在舒適的被窩裡了。」

「我的被褥在祭壇後面，沒洗過之前我不想拿回床上，今天得和你到老師的房裡睡。」康納仰著頭說。

「完全沒問題，神父。」

將康納洗乾淨以後漢克也順便用殘水將自己也刷洗了一番，他們到老神父的房間裡安置下來，裡面還是乾乾淨淨的，並沒有因為康納忙著和壞惡魔周旋而積灰塵。

「因為夏天到了，你可能會回來。」康納說：「而且打掃這裡已經是我的習慣了。」

漢克半躺在他身邊替他拉上被子，：「那，如果……我沒有回來呢？」

「惡魔和人類的時間觀念不一樣，的確，你沒有說過哪一年夏天回來。」小神父閉上眼睛，聲音低微：「那麼我就將酒分給大家喝，明年再買新的。」

「酒？」

「你喜歡的烈酒，我向亨利先生訂了一桶。」康納打了個呵欠：「……抱歉，我真的累了。」

「你快睡。」漢克趕緊往他身上輕拍了兩下，「明天再聊。」

「唔。」小神父應了一聲，便調勻鼻息不再說話。

康納睡了，漢克卻是睡不著的，他反覆想著康納因為自己而遭遇的危險，還有他入眠前輕描淡寫，實則細思起來令人心緒震撼的那幾句話。

今年不回來，明年再買。那麼，明年要是也不回來呢？

漢克在世上周遊了幾百年，強橫如他也不是沒碰過要命的危險，這次出去他也遇到了，面對大自然無限的能量，無論人類還是惡魔，不過只是寄居在世上的生物，在滅頂災難面前都沒有區別。幸好他依舊全身而退了，但若是運氣差了一點……

漢克瞇著眼開始想像，認真的小神父因他的一句留言每年都會買酒，等不到他，於是在秋天請居民來幫忙喝掉，隔年春末再買一桶。物換星移，直到亨利都賣不動了，換成小亨利（如果他有兒子的話）送酒來，若是有人問他，他大概會說「我在等一位好酒的朋友」，漸漸地，小神父成了老神父……他還是會好好地做自己的本職，然後等待著一個在他生命中不過停留了幾個月的大惡魔，要是在最後的最後都等不到，他大概也不覺得是被欺騙背叛，只會想「沒辦法，因為惡魔和人類的時間觀念不一樣」……

漢克越想越膽戰心驚，但他現在不能問本人來證實這個猜測，於是撐起身體想看看康納的臉，結果因為他這個動作，小神父瞬間睜開雙目，眼中精光驟亮，卻在看見漢克以後又暗了下來。

「抱歉，」人類說：「我習慣了，因為睡覺的時候也會被偷襲。」

漢克的嗓子頓時被歉疚堵住，他趕緊說：「對不起，我不會再亂動嚇到你。」

康納想了想，說：「分給我一隻手吧。讓我握著，我就明白你回來了，我很安全。」

別說要一隻手，聽了這句話現在漢克什麼都願意給他。大惡魔忙不迭伸出雙手給他選，康納隨意揪了他的右手，貼著溫熱掌心再度闔上眼。

而漢克就這麼維持著一動不動的姿勢，連呼吸都小心翼翼地，就怕打擾了對方這幾個月以來難得的安眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了上一章發表後大家對結尾的各種猜測，還有害怕後面是不是會虐的，我只想說......我是不是人很好！誇我！(✪ω✪)


	19. 第五章、醬肉 (3)

康納睡得太沉了，漢克頭一回見他睡到超過既定的起床時間，直到隔日的太陽升至半空，他的小神父才緩緩醒來。

漢克先是看見他的睫毛顫動，然後感覺手心被撓了一下──人類下意識地攥住了他的手，然後才張開雙眼。

「早。」漢克立刻對他說。

「早安。」神父迷濛地眨了幾下眼，望著窗外大亮的天色試圖清醒：「噢，我起得晚了。」

「……你累了這麼久，多睡一會也沒什麼。」

康納同意：「是，但我依然希望能早點將教堂恢復原狀，好繼續履行我的職責。」

漢克藉著兩人交握的手幫助對方起身的動作，對他說：「你休息，體力活我來做，是要把椅子歸位吧？水缸跟柴火要搬到倉庫，然後掃地……還有別的嗎？」

「清理森林周圍的陷阱和惡魔殘骸。」康納補充：「以及又得麻煩你擦一次天花板，雖然我有打開兩扇天窗，但還是有些地方被煙燻黑了。」

在將所有看得見的牆面都擦過幾遍之前，漢克得先把內部恢復原狀。他下樓準備將祭壇前的聖水桶挪走，卻在跨入玻璃彩窗投下的那片陽光時被突然的灼燒感燙得倒彈一步：「什麼玩意！」

漢克的角和尾巴冒了出來，以為遭到不要命殘黨襲擊的大惡魔雄壯威武轉了一圈，然後發現……附近什麼生物都沒有，除了還在樓上全程目睹他原地轉圈過程的康納。

「是我的聖物，你等我一下。」神父看到他的反應後便明白了，康納拉過一旁的木梯凳跨上去，接著伸手往彩色玻璃圖案上摳。

漢克這才發現他帶康納飛上去看過的那塊鏤空小花心處被嵌上了什麼，因為那東西是透明的所以一眼難以察覺──是那塊康納第一次做的聖物！

「這是教堂的防禦措施之一，它能散開光線，對站在這塊窗戶透過的陽光裡的惡魔造成傷害。」神父對他解釋：「在我按照要求的曲度磨製完聖物表面以後，老師是這麼告訴我的。這是我第一次使用，很有效，靠這個我才能在白天時休息恢復體力。」

漢克望著那個地舖，原來這就是他選擇暫時睡在祭壇後面的理由，因為這裡能沐浴到那股陽光。

「但你告訴我那裡是通風用的。」雖然這個設計相當巧妙並保住了神父的命，大惡魔卻有點在意對方沒有將真正用途和他說。

康納用不解時會出現的微微歪頭動作看他，一手將聖物放進神父袍內袋裡收好：「嗯？的確是通風的沒錯，非必要時我不會堵住這個孔。」

「……說得也是呢。」

郊外的小教堂睽違好幾個月終於再度敞開門戶，外面「神父出門不在」的牌子被拔掉，漢克這才知道這地方居然有能控制開關的障眼法結界，而結界的關鍵點，居然就在那塊不起眼的木插牌上！

「這也是老師留下來的，他說將含有魔力的物質壓在這塊木牌底下，在魔力消耗殆盡以前，外頭就無法察覺這塊範圍內的動靜，只能看見一座平靜的空教堂。」康納說：「但是自由進出並不成問題，只要跨越邊界就能看見真實的樣貌，所以雖然並沒有擋住那些惡魔，卻能夠讓村民們以為我真的不在而不造訪，免受波及。」

他往土裡刨，挖出底下壓的東西──是幾根灰色毛髮。

「你給我的鬃毛派上了大用場。我可以製造聖物，卻做不出有魔力的東西，我沒有天賦。」康納對漢克道：「還有一些鬃毛，我用在了別的地方。」

「等等，你的老師，是魔法師？」漢克難以置信：「怎麼會，人類中還有魔法師？」

「不，他是神父。」康納說。

「可這不是一般的小魔法，這是個結界！」大惡魔轉著手上的牌子看：「噢，這裡面的流向……太細了！怎麼可能？人類居然能弄出這樣的……不行不行，再看下去我會頭痛，太複雜。」

「很厲害嗎？」康納問。

漢克不情願地說：「厲害，但是總感覺有點討厭。」

「為什麼？」

「因為織得太細了。」漢克解釋：「呃，簡單說就是，這個結界明明可以為教堂做到更好的防禦，但偏偏不，反而將構成的容量用在一些沒意義的地方，像是我剛才看到，裡面大約花了三分之一在將土地的每塊不規則邊邊角角納進去，這沒必要！只限於教堂周圍的圓形就省事得多，如果再將這些多餘空間寫進一些防禦魔法，至少你就不用整天燒聖水了！」

「你能改寫嗎？」

「不行，魔法不是我的強項。」漢克皺了皺鼻頭：「我擅長戰鬥，讓我伸手，只會攪壞了它。打個比方，魔法就像是織網子，魔力操控得越細膩就能做出越複雜的變化，這東西在我眼裡是張碰不得的花紋蜘蛛網──還他娘是立體形狀的那種，而我會的魔法程度大概等於……粗糙的平面漁網。」

「你的比喻相當生動清楚。」小神父說：「我明白了。」

漢克對老神父的背景更加好奇了，但瞧著康納眼下只靠短暫休息一晚還無法消去的青影，他覺得也不急於一時，以後還有得是機會慢慢聊。

他們花了一整天裡裡外外善後，在樹林邊緣惡魔見識到一些就算是他也想繞道走的陷阱，而康納說這些只花了兩個下午就布置完成。

「我先做好了規劃，」人類在說這話的時候聲音變得較平常高昂一些，透露出他的自信：「我十分熟悉這裡的地形和草木，首先畫出圖，然後……漢克，那裡有個連環式的絆足陷阱。」

「啊哈！我看得出……」漢克聽到提醒時正好跳過那段不明顯的線，但是下一秒他的右腳穩穩踩進一個隱藏的坑裡，然後上面砸了個聖水罐下來淋他一頭，與此同時那個坑又突然下陷了一點，底下更深處埋了個帶機關的鐵夾子。

「嗷！」大惡魔抽出土裡的腳，這鐵夾還帶刺！

「漢克！」康納臉色刷白地奔過來，大惡魔趕緊說：「沒事，沒事，你別怕，我雖然化成人形，防禦能力卻沒有因此變脆弱，這就算是捕熊的也夾不斷我的骨頭，看。」

他低喝一聲徒手扳開那個陷阱夾，撩起褲管向神父展示他連滴血都沒流的小腿肚。

「那就好。」康納吐氣，然後蹙眉露出不贊同的表情：「我和你說了是連環陷阱。」

漢克忍著頭上因聖水而造成的的刺痛，自知理虧：「咳咳，抱歉，我會更注意。」

清完一圈，大惡魔確信小神父並不是講空話，這些布置的確足夠滅殺或困住幾十個低到中等級的惡魔，更何況昨晚他們得面對的還有人類手上的弓箭。漢克幫忙將還能使用的箭矢撿回來，日光下鐵箭頭上書寫的符文清晰可見，這個東西也是對付惡魔專用的。

「我現在開弓能射出六十步的距離。」康納突然說。

「嗯？」漢克回頭，撞見小神父清澈的眼神，他忽然就懂了。

「你很努力，做得很好。」漢克深深凝視著康納的雙眼，真心地讚美他：「真的，非常好。」

康納在斑駁的樹影底下對他露出一個微笑。

擦拭過的教堂內部依舊需要幾天打開大門通風散去氣味，他們先插回木牌免得被看見。忙著忙著，天就黑了。

漢克確認儲藏櫃裡還剩些什麼，最後他親自煮了一大碗有肉有菜的雜燴湯，康納用麵包沾著慢慢吃了，吃完他就再也撐不住疲態，伏在桌邊打起盹來。

「醒醒，待會去樓上睡。」漢克碰他的肩，康納戒備地猛然直起上身，然後垂著眼再度道歉：「我還改不過來。」

「沒事，今天我還是幫你洗澡吧？」惡魔挑起眉毛。

「我可以自己替自己洗。」神父問：「你要一起來嗎？這樣省水。」

康納的表情和態度太自然了，漢克知道他根本沒什麼特別的意思，已經幾個月沒有品嘗到他身上的鮮活精氣了，惡魔回憶起那滋味有些蠢蠢欲動卻又按捺下來。

「好，我得看著你，避免你睡在浴缸裡了。」他說。

在洗了個從耳尖溫暖到腳趾的澡以後最適合睡覺了。康納今天還沒空洗晾自己的被褥，所以還是得和大惡魔同床共枕。這次漢克相當主動地伸出手給他：「昨天是右手，今天換左手如何？」

「都可以。」

「這樣也可以？」漢克將人類圈進懷裡在他耳邊低聲說話：「會不會更有安全感，嗯？」

康納花了幾秒感受後認真說出他的惡魔臂枕使用心得：「不，我習慣平躺著。」

「好吧。」

被拒絕的漢克只好將小神父擺回原位，康納抓住他的左手在黑暗中朝他眨眼：「不過上一個意見我會採納，晚安。」

「好好睡吧。」漢克突然起了念頭湊過去親吻他的臉頰：「祝你一夜好眠。」


	20. 第五章、醬肉 (完)

「你預計什麼時候重新開放教堂？」翌日早晨，漢克陪康納洗了一堆東西以後這麼問他。

「我也不知道該用多久才能讓味道完全散去，不知道用後院剩下的植物能不能做一點去味的薰香，我會試試。」康納一面看惡魔擰乾溼透的布一面說：「或許再兩三天，我已經很久沒佈道了。」

「哦薰香，那麼除了那個，洗完這堆以後你就沒事做了吧？」漢克隔著他們合力掛上竹桿晾曬的被單問。

康納從後面探頭回答：「嗯，暫時。」

「我……」大惡魔突然有點結巴：「昨天一直沒空閒，我想告訴你這段時間我去了……去了哪裡，還有做了什麼。」

他們並肩坐定在曬滿了被單、布套、枕芯和好幾套神父袍的後院中間，漢克開始從他腰裡的空間口袋掏東西：「我飛往南邊…我出了海。」

「你出了海。」神父重複他的話：「然後呢？」

「你不是說過想要嗎？」大惡魔努力想做出平淡的態度，但鬍子下一度抿緊的唇角依舊透露出他的心情：「我去找了。」

他拿出一個匣子並打開，裡面裝滿了某種類似大蒜形狀的黑色根莖。

康納的眼睛訝異地張大了點，他伸手捻起一個捧在掌心裡看：「……墮天使的塊根？」

「我其實不確定這個究竟是不是，不過我還帶了別的證據回來讓你認。」漢克又從口袋中取出一疊紙張，攤在腿上翻開讓對方看裡頭兩朵壓扁的乾花和羽毛狀葉片：「呃，雖然已經失水了，但是我盡量保存完整，能看得出來原本的樣子。」

「和圖畫一模一樣，不會錯。」神父幾乎要趴到漢克的大腿上，他搭著惡魔的膝蓋俯身去看，聲音中泛出喜悅：「謝謝你，漢克！」

「你不問嗎？」

「……你不想告訴我，所以你離開。」康納抬起棕眸瞧他又將眼神轉開，對於漢克沒頭沒尾的問題居然完全理解：「我不會問，對於你的禮物，我會感激地收下。」

「不，康納……」就著姿勢方便，漢克的大手蓋上神父背後軟滑的黑色布料：「我一定讓你傷心了，我很抱歉。」

「我不知道。」康納說：「我要如何定義『傷心』？舉個例子，我知道葬禮上的人們會傷心落淚。你騙了我離開後我並沒有哭泣，但我確實會想念你。」

「你到底是怎麼被養大的啊……」惡魔嘆氣，用委婉一點的方式說：「我覺得你對一般的感情好像不太……敏銳。」

「你也說過我是性冷感。」康納答得坦蕩：「我想是天生的。」

「不是，跟那種又不一樣……嘿，我們非得在光天化日下討論性冷感的話題嗎？」漢克揮手。

「我以為兩者間有關聯。」

「不不，一種是身體方面的，一種是和你的心有關。」漢克將貼有墮天使葉子和花朵的那一小疊紙張交給康納，對他說：「你翻一下。」

小神父乖巧地接過來看，發覺這是當初自己拿給漢克用來做草稿用的，惡魔當初留下日記離開，卻拿走了這些粗糙麻紙。

漢克寫了字，每一頁的數量不多，詞句又有很多刪改的痕跡，但是這並不妨礙閱讀──惡魔在上面懺悔不告而別的舉動，剛離開時他的情緒還未平復，直到他飛進溫暖，甚至是連冬季也炎熱的南方，長途跋涉讓他逐漸冷靜下來，文字也平和許多。

他寫到他討厭北部和下雪的季節，因為曾經發生過很不好的事，但是冰雪來處又曾是他記憶中最美的故鄉。後來的幾百年裡他一次又一次讓自己失望，也連帶對這個世界失望，但是他始終放不下懷裡那一點溫熱的餘燼，雖然他的軀殼是惡魔，但還是渴望著遇到一小簇火星，就能再次點燃那本屬於人類的靈魂。

他用文字說他找到了，有一個跳脫出窠臼的特別神父，住在中部的小教堂裡，這是數百年來唯一一個知道他的惡魔身分後毫無顧忌的人類，還總是給他帶來驚喜，讓他從混亂中重新醒來，彷彿拼湊回被攪爛成一團肉塊的血淋淋心臟並能感覺活著。

「我對你做過壞事，康納。」漢克說：「我奪走你身為神父必須持守的貞節，還曾試圖破壞你的精神甚至是毀掉你，不只你，我也對很多人和惡魔做過很壞的事。我認為我始終不值得，所以那晚我幾乎失望得發狂了，我必須暫時離開以免傷害你。」

康納輕壓住手上的紙張以免它們被風吹跑：「你因為我提過的幾句話就帶來了墮天使的花葉和根莖，提起來很簡單，但我卻知道那裡很遠，環境很困難。我不知道你曾做過什麼，我只見我所見，思我所思，而你所謂的『壞事』並沒有真的傷害到我，你的顧慮……」神父在腦海中搜尋著字眼，最後找出了他想形容的感覺：「對我來說，很溫柔。」

「康納，」漢克的手在他背上握成拳：「路上有件事我本來想寫在裡面，但後來我還是想親口告訴你。」

「請說吧。」

「我在出海前一天去找了酒喝，覺得那裡的酒風味極佳，於是我問酒館主人是用什麼穀物釀的，他說是甜高粱，那個村莊的甜高粱經過一代代人長久的栽培，是附近最好的。」大惡魔用低沉的嗓音訴說：「我去看了，那裡竟然是一大片海濱鹽鹼地，我以前從不知道，原來真的有植物能在上面長出東西，還長得這麼茂盛，甚至……能造出這麼好的酒。」

「我在書上看過有些植物生長需要特別的條件，以你說的這個情況，可能那裡不是這種土質反而種不出。」康納說。

「嗯，我想說的是……」漢克彎下腰，「於我而言，你就像是甜高粱。」

康納在他荒蕪心田裡栽下的不是嬌弱花朵，是能夠飽腹的作物，能夠製酒的穀子，它的根日復一日改善了惡劣土壤，種子釀出的酒涓滴迷人──而他已經為他沉醉了。

「抱歉，我不是很懂你的意思。」

「沒關係。」惡魔在陽光下笑出聲：「我就只是想講給你聽。」

「好的，我聽到了。」神父溫和地說。

講了這麼多並得到對方完全正面的回應後，漢克不再擔心，他已經決定好好說出以前沒能說出的話語，他不想再造就誤會。

「你剛才說你想我，我在路途中也想念你。」

「你寫在上面了。」康納指了指那疊麻紙。

惡魔說：「我還得掰開來講確保你真的聽懂，首先，我親吻你，還有晚上去找你……不是因為肚子餓，呃一開始是，但後來不是！」

小神父朝他露出個禮貌而不失疑惑的表情，漢克完全可以預料到他接下來要說什麼。

「抱歉……」

「等等，不要再道歉了！我知道光這樣你不明白。」漢克深深吐氣：「因為我喜歡你，我想長久住在這裡，和你一起生活──你允許嗎？」

康納在惡魔那雙穿透力極強的藍眸注視下眨了幾次眼消化這些句子，然後謹慎地開口：「意思是，你的吻不只是進食而是別具意涵，想要和我如夫婦那般結合彼此的人生嗎？」

「意思差不多，但是我們……這和婚姻不同，但我保證這是另一種同等，甚至重量有過之而無不及的承諾。」

「哦。」康納突然變得有些在意漢克從剛才就一直放在他腰上的手，他挺直背脊想了想：「我是神父，神父按律不能結婚。既然你並不是和我求婚，那就沒有問題──我願意。」

「你真的懂我的意思嗎？」漢克不禁懷疑。

小神父皺眉反駁質疑：「當然。你提出基於愛情的承諾，我思考過後也覺得我愛你，所以我答應。有什麼地方錯誤嗎？」

漢克簡直被這直率的美妙回話砸暈了，大惡魔歡喜得將毫無防備的康納抱住舉起來：「沒錯！噢沒錯！」

「我明白你很高興，」神父扶著那對因為情緒激動而冒出來的惡魔大角努力想坐在他的臂彎和肩膀之間維持平衡：「但是為什麼將我抬起來？」

漢克哈哈大笑：「我不只扛你起來，我還要帶著你跑幾圈！坐好了！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我們神父康真的很懂親吻是什麼意思，看吧老漢只要老實講「不是吃飯」他就懂了(?)  
只要不是求婚就很可以喔！（康式邏輯  
然後，現實裡是真的有可以在鹽鹼地上生長的甜高粱這種作物喔！


	21. 第六章、酸蘋果(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別感謝：噗浪旅人們幫我骰洞房用的體位+前戲+老漢騷話XD

在教堂對外開放之前還有幾天的時間，大惡魔說服了神父既然不用工作就多睡一點，然後每到用餐時間就要將人餵得飽飽的才肯罷休。然後他捲著毯子理直氣壯地搬回了康納的房間，既然都有一生的承諾在了，當然每夜都要睡在一塊，若偶爾想做點摟摟抱抱親親摸摸的事情也方便！

「你該把肉養一點回來。」漢克隔著夏季的睡衫摸康納的肚子，那裡比起之前消瘦結實，軟肉少了點，現在是一層稍微有點形狀的薄薄腹肌。

「我正在做，」康納回答他：「但是你知道，柴蜥蜴不可能兩三天就吃成一隻鼓泡蛙。」

「噢，可別變成鼓泡蛙，那太過了。」漢克被這句中部地區的俗諺逗笑：「我認為你變成灰夜犬就好了，你知道嗎？牠們也有雙棕色的眼睛，是種動作矯捷的小傢伙。」

被類比成魔獸的康納並沒有覺得被冒犯，他說：「那麼你就是……泰角牛。」

「不！我哪裡像那群傻乎乎的笨重東西了？」漢克吹鬍子瞪眼。

「角和頭顱之間的大小比例。」神父還以手勢輔助比劃，認真解釋了一番。

惡魔將攬在身上的人類抓緊，在他耳邊暗示地呼氣：「哼！泰角牛可是吃肉的，不如來嘗嘗這隻柴蜥蜴的味道。」

「你總算餓了嗎？」仰面躺在漢克懷裡的康納伸手解自己的衣服：「我還在想你怎麼從回來到現在都沒提過要『進食』。」

「想不出來？我是考慮你的狀況！」漢克碎念：「沒了你那一點精氣我還能餓死不成？是看你今天狀態倒是恢復得差不多了，才──」

「我知道，我覺得自己的狀態已經足夠讓你攝食。」

「真的？或者……是你自己想要了？」漢克調戲他。

康納搖頭：「不，我的身體沒有那種慾望。」

漢克探入對方衣衫的手頓了頓，然後抽出來。惡魔嘆氣並語重心長地對他說：「噢，你不想……康納，聽著，不必特地迎合我，如果你累了或不想要，可以直接拒絕，我不願再強迫你。」

神父按住他的大手帶它回到自己的肌膚上：「不是那個意思，漢克。我的確不會自己產生性慾，這只是陳述一件事實。但是……每次被你那樣碰觸之後，就會有了。」他仰起頭，髮頂蹭過漢克的下顎：「今晚可以，我沒有拒絕你。」

「……我第一次這麼喜歡自己的血統。」惡魔在小神父鼓勵的帶領下探索他的身軀，感受人類被愛撫過的地方漸漸泛起熱潮。

哦，他在適應並進入狀況。漢克心中的憐愛像溫泉一樣湧出，形成慾望的暖流使他下腹緊繃，大惡魔這才發現原來他對康納的渴望比想像中還多，已經迫不及待了。

漢克挑弄康納幾下，發現小神父又不肯說話了，或許這就是他在床榻間的風格吧，漢克已經不執著要他發出聲音這回事了，但他突然有個好點子，惡魔用唇貼住對方的耳輪：

「將接下來的事寫入日記好嗎？像你之前做過的那樣……」

_ 新月曆三七六七年六月五日，晴。_

_ 我學到一些與交合有關的新詞語，例如漢克說他會稱之為「做愛」，他解釋在雙方因感情基礎而合意的情況下，性行為可以增加親密的愛情。_

_ 總之，我和漢克做愛。_

_ 他先撫摸我的身體、用他的體液讓我產生反應，我已經習慣了這樣的發展，不像一開始那般對這種現象感到困惑。然後漢克徵詢我的意見，他想嘗試不同的「玩法」，怕我不能接受。_

_ 他解釋完後我覺得沒什麼不可以的，因為這幾天我一直在預備著他會提出做愛的需求，所以洗澡時都特別將他要進入的地方清洗得很乾淨，我示意他可以，於是他讓我趴跪在床上，分開我的臀以後用他的舌頭舔舐那處。_

_ 漢克的舌頭非常靈巧而柔軟，我沒料到他會進得那麼深，長而分岔的尖端往裡鑽……感覺很奇怪。我的體液不斷分泌，能感覺到舌頭刺探著漢克所說的敏感點和前列腺所在之處，分明是軟的物體，卻能一次按住數個地方同時刺激，我的腰軟了下來，漢克似乎對此感到有趣。_

_ 他說「你的屁股在扭」，雖然我覺得自己沒有那樣做，不過這不是重點，如果這樣他會高興，於是我就真的扭了兩下。_

_ 漢克非常有興致，他的鬍子刮著我的下體部位，我覺得很癢，從裡到外。然後那根濕熱的舌頭帶著滑溜的體液抽出來，輕輕舔舐我的會陰，然後是陰囊和陰莖，我開始感受到射精的慾望，但是漢克在此時停下來，他希望我也可以同時替他「口交」，我又學到了新的詞彙。_

_ 我們互換位置，漢克躺在下面，我的臉對著他的陽具，我不太確定該怎麼做，因為它太大了，我無法像漢克含住我的陰莖那樣含住他，這似乎不是很公平。但我嘗試了，我用兩手握住它，以漢克曾經對我的方式吸吮他的龜頭，沒有什麼特別的味道，但是溫度比我的舌頭高很多，若要形容感覺像是剛出爐的硬麵包，但它是光滑的。_

_ 我只能吞下前端一點點，與此同時漢克幾乎將我全含進去了，快感在累積，我的腿可能在打顫，只能用手肘支撐自己，我意識到替漢克的陰莖做深入口交的想法並不現實，於是我換方式，我按摩並從上到下舔它。_

_ 漢克即使變成人型身上毛髮還是濃密得很，從胸口到下腹都是蜷曲的短毛，大面積貼著他的皮膚使我搔癢，尤其是被他玩弄過的乳首，每次他動一下就蹭得我產生酥麻，我也許還需要時間來適應每次做愛會很快從沒有感覺變成敏感的感官，因為落差太大了。_

_ 漢克誇我做得很好，我猜是場面話，因為比起他我會的實在太少，我沒忍住在他嘴裡射精，他照例吃了下去，魅魔血統需要這個。_

_ 接下來發生的事，原諒我的記憶對這段比較模糊，我大部分時間都覺得發熱，還有眩暈。漢克重新讓我躺好並拉開我的腿，他說「感覺到我的肉棒了嗎？我要進你的小穴」。_

_ 他以前就用過這些詞來代指陰莖和肛門，也是做愛專用的詞語吧，他還特地告訴我和其他人講話時不要用這些詞，我當然不會，因為我不和其他人做愛。_

_ 漢克會很多這種詞，因為是魅魔的關係嗎？我特地確認過正確拼法才寫，他好像不是很想說出來，但是不告訴我我就沒辦法寫進日記了。_

_ 漢克用肉棒插入我的小穴，由於剛剛才仔細看過它，我實在很難想像那樣粗大的物體怎麼進得去，但它就是進去了，和舌頭不同的是，它的存在感過於強烈，塞滿了我的腸道，每抽插一下就輾壓過所有內部的敏感處，而且還會有黏膩的聲音。我又勃起了，漢克一邊插我一遍撫摸它，他身材比我高大，從上面可以把我整個人罩住，他叫我抱著他，於是我抓住他的背發現這樣不錯，因為我就不會被撞得一直往床頭滑。_

_ 他的體毛又摩擦得我麻癢難當，可是這種流竄在肌膚上的感覺平心而論並不討厭。而且我的心情充實，或許這就是所謂的親密感，早上他抱起我在後院裡繞圈時我也有這種感覺，畢竟我愛他。_

_ 漢克不容易射精，而且他能夠用肉棒吸收我腸道裡面過多的體液（我不知道這如何做到的），雖然長時間做愛使我疲倦，我還是在他開始清理以前用手指頭沾了一點他的精液嘗嘗看，味道不怎麼樣，有點腥有點苦，魅魔的口味難以理解。_

_ 漢克對我的舉動感到十分震驚，他吃掉了我的，所以我也試試他的，我覺得這很正常？_

_ 我可能就寫到這了，這樣可以嗎，漢克？_

「──這樣可以嗎？」在現實中的四柱大床上，小神父也這麼問著他身側看日記看到呼吸加快的大惡魔：「昨晚你提出來以後我努力記住過程了，但是今天寫的時候可能還是遺漏很多，我不知道這樣是否讓你感到滿意。」

「噢等等，我不應該這種時候在這裡看的，你也別看我！」漢克下意識用書擋臉。

康納不解：「是你說想看我寫入日記的，為什麼，哪裡寫得不好嗎？」

「不……」惡魔紅著老臉放下日記：「這很……嗯，比我想像的還來得羞恥，抱歉。」

而那位最應該感到羞恥的當事人卻問：「為什麼？」

「……沒事，等這本日記頁數用完後給我好嗎？我不願意讓其他人看見。」

「可以。」康納答應。

「我還有一個請求，咳嗯。」漢克清了下喉嚨往日記的句子上指：「我想聽你用講的……說這句。」

人類用他正經的語調像在念經書一般字正腔圓：「肉棒插入我的小穴。」

然後大惡魔又摀著臉到一旁打滾了，神父不明所以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想撩一下卻反而騷到自己的老漢，這是最騷的(??)  
看到第三個骰子以後我就想彌補一下老漢之前的遺憾(?)再讓他看一回日記，但神父日記不太好寫，我盡力了XD


	22. 第六章、酸蘋果(2)

「……抱歉，果然還是不該讓你念這個。」漢克很快就爬起來表情怪異地闔上那本日記：「我的錯。」

神父還是那一副平和的樣子：「沒關係的。」

漢克不知道年輕的人類對於記述這種事情究竟有何感想，不過至少他能藉此知道康納在過程中會想些什麼，有什麼感覺……惡魔撓了撓衣服底下的肚皮，自己的體毛真的算很多嗎？他忽然在意了起來。

「你要睡了吧？」他問康納。

「還不睏，我可能會看點書或者想想明天去拜訪居民們的順序，告訴他們教堂將重新開放。你想和我一起去嗎？」

「我？」

「畢竟你之後都要住在這，他們會見到你。」

漢克摸著灰白的鬍子想了想：「那我就說……我是你僱的長工。本來是旅行者，你知道的，就那種藉口，年紀大了不想奔波，找個地方安頓下來討生活吃口飯。」

「我明白了。」康納說。

康納半坐在光線充足的大床外側讀起了書本，旁邊的小木桌因為同居惡魔的要求而比之前多放了兩盞油燈。漢克躺在他旁邊閉目養神，聽著外頭草地裡此起彼落的鈴鈴蟲鳴還有身邊人類偶爾翻動書頁的沙沙聲，十分悠閒而放鬆，他全身心都沉浸在這樣的氛圍裡。

漢克緩緩張開雙目，他突然感到是時候了，在這個美好舒適的夏夜，無言而溫馨安逸的氣氛裡，他覺得他有了足夠的心理準備將一些難以啟齒的回憶慢慢梳理並傾訴出來。

「康納，」他低聲喚：「我想和你說一個故事……關於我的故事。」

小神父轉過臉看他：「哦？好的，請等等，我拿紙筆……」

「不，別寫下來，這不是那些我以前和你講的普通故事。」漢克捉住準備下床的康納，「我只是想讓你知道，但不希望有被別人看見記載的可能──我得事先聲明這不是個好聽的睡前故事，但我必須告訴你，我想告訴你。」

康納於是停下動作讓對方將他拉回床裡：「好，漢克你說吧，我聽著。」

惡魔對他做出了一個彷彿試圖微笑卻失敗的表情：「記不記得你評論過我的名字不像惡魔？」

「對，你那時告訴我有故事要說，」康納點頭：「所以，現在時候到了嗎？」

「沒錯，時間到了。」漢克長出一口氣：「──你有沒有聽過『惡魔之子』？」

「『那些不受父母喜愛的孩子、出生有殘疾的孩子、被孤立排斥的家族中出生的孩子』……」康納緩緩眨著眼睛，背出他曾從一本舊書裡看到的片段：「『這些不受歡迎的孩子都會被大眾泛指為惡魔，但真正的惡魔之子，是從人類胎裡生出來的，惡魔的種』。這是教廷和惡魔相關的書上寫的，說是有一種惡魔會和人類生下後嗣，然後孩子長大會將家人鄰居吃掉。」

「其實只對一半。」漢克悶悶地說：「你說的那種惡魔叫『杜鵑』，是魅魔一系的特殊分支，我身上的血液……有一半就來自於他們。」

杜鵑是高等級的魅魔，他們有種特別的生態，即「借腹生子」。眼高於頂的他們喜愛尋找強大的其他惡魔交媾，若是以女體狀態懷孕了，杜鵑們會精心挑選一戶有已婚未生育婦人的好人家作為他們的目標。容貌和性別都能隨意變換的杜鵑惡魔會以她們丈夫的外貌或其他英俊男子的形象誘騙婦女交合，並將惡魔之卵轉種到她們體內，吸取養分出生成長，並接受人類雙親的撫養。

足月的「惡魔之子」剝離寄主母親的同時會一併奪去她們生育的能力，這能保證不會再有其他弟妹來搶奪資源。通常他們會在長到十來歲時恢復從血液裡帶來的野性和記憶，將人類家庭裡的成員殺死啖食後，拋棄人類的名字，回歸魔族。

──幾百年前，北方一座大牧場裡的年輕夫婦迎來了他們的頭胎。喜悅的他們給兒子取名叫漢克，獨生子的他得到父母全心的愛與關懷，童年在一大群牲畜、狗、農作物之間肆意奔跑，無憂無慮地在北地成長，他成為高大健壯的青年，一個人能幹好幾個人的活，父母對此十分驕傲。

十九歲的時候，父母給他選了個妻子，是河對面另一個農場主的女兒。婚後他們生下一個可愛的男孩，漢克對自己的生活感到滿意，但是他不知道，自己原來是「惡魔之子」。

漢克遲遲沒有覺醒自己的血脈，而他的孩子，卻在九歲那年暴走了。

當天漢克在大穀倉整理過冬用的食糧，等他回到家裡時，那裡已經成為了地獄。身體扭曲變異了一半的小男孩正在大嚼著妻子的內臟血肉，家中一片混亂而鮮紅，漢克被這副景象刺激得疼痛欲裂，他驚恐地發現自己的身體開始被厚毛覆蓋，渾身肌肉像是斷裂了又重新拉塑成形，還摸到頭頂像春筍破土般慢慢冒出了一對巨大的長角。

然後他聽見微弱的呼救哭泣聲，來自閣樓，他的父母親。

小男孩變成的怪物也聽見了，他四肢扭動想竄往閣樓享用其他新鮮人肉，漢克和他搏鬥，發現無論如何都無法喚醒自己的孩子，男孩的面目已經扭曲不清，淌著口水發出混亂的尖叫，銳利牙齒間還塞著來自他母親的生肉條……

漢克只能將他先牢牢綁住，但是他的兒子卻隨著惡魔化程度越高而越來越虛弱，最後他開始渾身抽搐、從每個毛孔滲出血液，悽慘地哀鳴。

漢克別無選擇，他最親愛的小男孩看起來非常，非常痛苦。

所以他只能流著淚親手折斷了孩子的脖頸。

漢克呆坐了好一陣子才去將父母救出來，他發現自己外表變了卻還能保有神智，雖然他寧可自己是瘋了，而這只是一場瘋狂噁心的惡夢。

他隔著通往閣樓的木板向父母道歉，他說已經安全了但自己也變成可怕的惡魔，請他們不要出來看他這副醜態，他立刻會走。

他上了年紀的父母卻立刻掀開木板爬下來抱住變了模樣的漢克痛哭，母親說我們不會拋棄你，父親說你永遠是我們親手養育大的孩子。

漢克當然不想離開他們，但他極度恐懼自己會不會有一天也發狂，只能不顧父母的挽留叩謝生養之恩，然後離開他住了二十多年的家。

那天的烈風與暴雪像刀子一樣割在他新生的惡魔翅膀上，他還沒學會飛，只能在厚厚雪堆裡踉蹌蹣跚，天地過大，黑夜四顧茫茫，漢克不知道該去哪，但他明白若不想傷害到人的話他只有一個選項。年輕的惡魔徒步走了很久很久，翻山越嶺離開人類的居處，最後渾身破爛地進入惡魔的領土。

從那以後，他便最討厭在下雪的天氣出外。

年輕又有著優良血統的惡魔是其他惡魔眼中增強力量最好的食物，這裡的法則和人類社會截然不同，漢克常常遭到充滿惡意的攻擊，他萬念俱灰卻又不想以這種方式死去，於是他反擊，漸漸地他學會了運用與生俱來的能力和體質戰鬥，勇猛不畏死的他有了名聲。

在這裡時間沒有什麼意義，在大多數都是和同類互相殘殺的狀況中過了很久，他漸漸忘卻了父母和妻兒的聲音面貌，而惡魔的暴戾本能一天天蠶食著他的理性，他以前從不殺傷人類，可是隨著一次次被教會派出的獵魔團圍追獵殺，他也開始還手，來自惡魔和人類的新鮮血液和精氣使他更加強大，他成為了族群中的佼佼者，也是格格不入的怪異惡魔，自報家門時他會說自己叫安德森──那是他養父母的姓氏。

成為了惡魔界的一代傳奇之後，大惡魔安德森突然銷聲匿跡。

他悄悄回到人類的區域，雖然早已強大得幾乎沒有生物能傷害他，可是他發覺自己失落了重要的人類之心，他想找回來，又近鄉情怯般不想找回來，像個經歷了極度瘋狂的烈酒宴後醒來，卻宿醉昏頭得找不到歸家路的醉漢，渾渾噩噩毫無目標，在數百年間走遍了大半塊陸地。

除非被冒犯，否則他不主動出手殺傷人，利用魅魔血統「捕食」的目標一律都是男性，因為他再也不想留下後代……

「……這就是我，康納，這就是我可悲的過去，我進入魔族領域很久以後才知道自己從頭到尾都是惡魔的種，和父母毫無血緣。」漢克喃喃道：「這認知幾乎擊垮了我，原來是我的存在毀了他們的人生，他們本來可能生下很多很多孩子，安享晚年時不該遭遇到這些事……還有我的孩子，我的妻子，他們會死都是因為我。」

「這不是你的錯，漢克，沒有人能選擇自己的出身。」

燭光照在康納半邊臉上，垂著眼的他在這瞬間看起來悲憫得宛如一尊聖像。

「你的父母依舊無條件愛你，」神父撫著惡魔的後腦勺說：「我也愛你，不論你是什麼，或你做過什麼。」

漢克抱住了屬於他的愛人，鬆開全身的力氣埋首在康納身上，經歷百年遊蕩他終於找到了，這座小教堂和裡面的人接受他的一切，給予他無與倫比的歸屬感，從今往後便是他的棲身之處，他苦苦尋覓的家。


	23. 第六章、酸蘋果(3)

神父的日常就這般回歸正軌，而將一位惡魔加進去也並沒有對此帶來什麼困擾或衍生問題。附近居民們平淡接受這所他們不常造訪和關注的教堂中多了個長工的消息，而對此會稍微比較上心的不過是少數幾位提供康納日常用品和食物的商人及農民。

他們的生活過得像漢克出走之前一樣安穩平和，並且更加親近。隨著夏天的逝去，天氣開始轉涼以後康納學會在惡魔身上取暖，一開始是漢克注意到即使放了熱水囊，康納的雙足依舊要在被子裡捂一陣子才會不再冰涼，於是他用自己每晚都特地洗得乾乾淨淨的腳去碰著對方的，讓它們更快變得溫暖。

於是康納便明白了漢克很樂意成為取暖抱枕這件事，有天他詢問大惡魔是不是可以化成原型，因為惡魔型態的他體溫似乎會更高一些。

漢克脖頸上那一圈蓬鬆鬃毛外層稍微有些粗硬紮手，但是手探進去以後會摸到細軟濃密的絨毛，帶有漢克味道的體溫烘得它們暖暖的。

自從數次摟著這圈毛打盹或貼在漢克胸口睡著以後，小神父不但培養出了新的睡姿還有習慣，他開始主動探索漢克的惡魔身體，從毛髮到大角、能收放的爪子到有力的尾巴，漢克放任這一切，他非常歡迎康納想要多加理解他的想法。

不過神父偶爾也會問些比較難以回答的問題，像是……

「魅魔是性別不定的特殊種，」康納說：「所以，擁有一半血統的你也能轉變為女性的姿態嗎，漢克？」

大惡魔立刻態度有些激動地果斷否定：「沒有！不能！我身上父系的遺傳因子壓倒性地強，這應該看得出來吧！」

「是，但……」人類按了按手掌底下外表硬裡面柔韌的惡魔肌肉：「我就是問問。要是可以呢？那麼我會想看看你能有什麼樣的變化。」

「……」漢克沉默了一小會，以打趣的口吻道：「如果你真的想看魅魔變性，我去捉一個血統純點的給你玩？」

「好。」康納說。

「嗯那就算了……啥？你真的想？我只是開個玩笑！」漢克搖頭：「不要接近其他魅魔，很危險。」

「我能自保。」康納表示：「你也會在，不是嗎？」

大惡魔嘆氣，他後悔一時嘴快造成的局面，康納雖然大多數時候看起來無害，但可不是那種會覺得捉無辜惡魔來研究是「不好的事情」的善心人類。

某方面來說，他擁有一種如孩童因好奇而玩弄昆蟲般，純真的兇殘。那些在葬送在他弓箭底下的倒楣蛋，以及收藏在神父箱子裡的一堆像是牙齒鱗片之類的惡魔材料都能為這點作證。

「好，我承認。」漢克投降：「康納，我不想讓你見其他魅魔，因為天性會讓他們嘗試勾引你，我會不開心。」

神父想了想：「如果你去捉他們，他們也會試圖勾引你嗎？」

「會，中低級的魅魔不擅長戰鬥，誘惑、貼身接觸就是他們的主要生存手段，是本能。」

康納突然陷入沉思，過了半天他才再度開口：「我在釐清，探究自己內心的感受……即使確信我們互相對彼此忠貞，我依舊會介意你被他人勾引──我還在想要怎麼準確地表達這份……」

漢克很受用：「這是嫉妒，唔……我喜歡你為我吃醋的樣子。」

「為什麼？」神父不解：「根據我的理解，嫉妒不是正面的情緒。」

「因為在這個情況中，那又一次證明我對你來說與眾不同。」漢克說：「康納，你和他人的互動變多，自然就會認識到更多情緒，有時候沒有絕對的好與壞，生命本來就很複雜，每個人生下來都有機會遇到這些課題──雖然你晚了點，不過還不算太遲，我們慢慢來。」

人類眨了眨棕色雙眼：「你會教我。」

「對，遇到機會我就告訴你。」大惡魔親暱地靠住他的額頭蹭了下：「行了，好學的神父，我們睡吧。」

漢克的手習慣性地探過去從人類的蝴蝶骨處到肩頭揉捏了幾個來回，他用這種方式幫助康納消散一天的肌肉疲勞，同時感受對方曾經瘦得骨頭能磕手的背部已經長上一層柔軟的皮肉，肩頭帶出了點圓潤的形狀。

「好的。」小神父的動作和聲音都相當溫順，說出來的話卻不那麼乖巧：「雖然我知道你轉移話題，但是我們的確該休息了。」

「……」

後來，康納始終都沒能確認漢克究竟有沒有另一種性別的型態。

「──喬說今年秋季收成不錯！他和我大力推銷自家的蘋果和南瓜！」漢克說。

「噢，他們家果園裡的蘋果樹是老株了，又大又甜。你買了？我記得應該還不到成熟的時候。」

「他又說你喜歡，所以……」

「抱歉，你能大聲點嗎？我聽不見。」神父在底下提醒他。

倒掛在穹頂上進行每月一次清潔的惡魔長工盯著眼前的花紋提高嗓門：「我是說，我訂了！最先成熟的一批，他會送來！」

由於漢克聽力超群，康納還是以平常的聲量說話：「你喜歡蘋果？我會做蘋果派、蘋果湯、醬燒蘋果、蘋果煎餅……當然，直接食用最能感受到當季的風味……」

漢克心中暗喜，看來康納的確對蘋果有偏好，老實的農夫喬沒有為了推銷而胡謅。

就在他打算開啟天窗擦拭邊緣時，一樣黑色的東西竄進了他的手心，漢克馬上臉色大變，五指攥緊捏住它。

「怎麼了，漢克？」

「……有人找到我了。」大惡魔低沉的聲音和他的身體一同落下，漢克張開手給康納看，裡面有一隻類似小型烏鴉，羽毛和身體卻像是用薄皮革構成的動物。

「這是什麼魔獸？」

「只是傳信魔法的一種，不是活物。」漢克解釋：「來自一個，呃，算是朋友……」

神父問：「你有朋友？」

「我當然有！」漢克皺了皺鼻子：「惡魔裡還是有能溝通的傢伙，總之，好像是出了和我有關的事，他又不知怎地打聽到我可能在這附近……哦，大約是之前我放了那個乾巴巴傢伙的關係。」

「什麼乾巴巴的傢伙？」

大惡魔耐心地說明：「就是我回來那天，放了一個沒殺，讓他去警告方圓三百里的惡魔不准靠近我的領域。」

「原來是這樣，」康納偏頭：「那麼你的朋友帶來了什麼樣的消息？」

「我不清楚詳細，訊息很模糊，因為他不確定我是不是真的在附近，我回覆問他。」漢克盤腿坐下來用四根手指擺弄小小的皮烏鴉，一邊嘟囔真難使用一邊將它翻來倒去。過了好一會兒，那隻皮烏鴉在漢克的大掌上站起來，扇動翅膀從教堂大門飛了出去。

看著漢克凝重的神情，康納開口：「我猜那不是個好消息，對嗎？」

「唔……嗯，還是等回覆如何看看情況。」惡魔遲疑片刻，斟酌著說：「但如果我說，之後有可能，只是可能，得出遠門一段時間去處理事情的話，你……」

然後漢克看見康納的眼神沉了下來，他立刻用眼皮和睫毛遮掩，但是沒能完全擋住情緒。

「噢。」神父應聲：「那麼，我就將蘋果醃起來吧。」

漢克發現事情似乎有點不妙。

康納對他的搭話反應變慢許多，就像他腦子裡裝的完全都是別的事情──或者不願理他。

康納還會找出一堆書一翻就是半個晚上，回到床上倒頭便睡，若小神父不是突然需要補充大量艱深知識──那就是刻意避開他了。

康納連日記都不寫了，他這幾天隨身帶著一大疊紙張，在工作之餘用蠅頭小楷寫寫畫畫些漢克看了就頭昏不想明白的東西──彷彿在製造一種不想讓他靠近的氣場。他問了，康納卻只回「我還在想，想好了再告訴你」這種有說和沒說差不多的答案。

在康納把全套製聖水器具和材料箱搬進圖書室然後關著不肯出來的隔天，漢克急了，他隔著門哄小神父讓他別生氣，也許消息沒有那麼壞，自己也不用出門。

「我不知道你誤會了什麼，漢克，我沒有生氣。」康納在裡面講，他的嗓音裡有疲憊和些微的失落：「你真的不出門？」

漢克無法違心說謊：「……還是要看回覆而定，可能快到了。」

「也就是說，還是有可能出去。」康納的語氣堅定起來：「抱歉，漢克，我正在做重要的事，請暫時別來和我講話，我不能分心。」

「……」

「謝謝你的配合。」神父講完這句就不再出聲，只能聽到他不時書寫、擺弄玻璃器具和削著東西的聲音。

而大惡魔安德森站在門外，第一次感受到了婚姻危機。


	24. 第六章、酸蘋果(完)

漢克決定晚點再去安撫一次小神父，也許他現在很不開心，那麼讓他自己一個人冷靜一下並不算壞事。

大惡魔感到有些納悶和委屈，康納怎麼能因此不理他呢？甚至連教堂都不開門了，這並非認真執行神父生活守則的康納的作風。漢克連三餐都只能自己決定吃什麼，當然他也沒忘記給康納備一份營養均衡的食物，用托盤裝好放在圖書室門前並隔著門提醒他要好好吃飯，而他下一餐再去收的時候都已經吃乾淨了，漢克鬆了口氣，看來康納氣歸氣，卻沒有到拿身體賭氣的程度。

夜深了，漢克決定再去勸一回。

「康納，」他用最溫和的態度勸說裡面的神父：「我認為你該休息，讓我抱著你睡上一覺，你知道，如果我很快就要離開，我不想走之前連你的面都不能見……」

然後他聽見腳步聲，門開了，人類一頭撞進他的懷裡：「你要走了？現在？請再等一下……」

「呃？不是現在，」漢克撐著康納有些虛脫的身體，將他精神不太足的腦袋扳起來看：「你怎麼把自己折騰成這樣！多久沒睡了？」

「我沒算。」康納回答得很快：「你不會現在走？很好，再給我一點你的鬃毛。」

「啥？」

「鬃毛，給我。」康納雙手搭在他的脖子周圍急躁撫弄著：「快，變回去。」

看著小神父的黑眼圈，漢克心軟了。於是他變回惡魔型態，用爪子割了一小簇給他。

康納歡喜地將那些毛握入手中，然後抬頭看他：「不夠，再來，要長些的。」

「……」為了哄愛人開心，漢克咬牙將自己後腦那一處多割了點下來，至少從前面看的時候不會那麼突兀。

「謝謝你，漢克！」鬃毛到手的神父扎進對方毛茸茸的頸項中用力埋了一下，然後在漢克摟住他以前一溜煙抽身跑回圖書室並關上門板。

「……嘿，康納！」惡魔還沒來得及為小神父的主動親近感到開心，人就跑了，他喉中發出懊惱的聲音，開始盤算著要闖進去將康納拎回房間強迫睡下，就在此時，他聽到了一陣翅膀撲棱的細碎動靜。

漢克抬頭望向教堂半開的天窗，那那裡有隻皮做的烏鴉正扭著屁股鑽進來。

「我剛才收到回覆了，」惡魔朝著圖書室的門說：「事情似乎比我想得還要糟，我得回……老家一趟。」

門又一次打開了，康納跑出來問：「你的老家在哪？」

「啊？」

「你的家鄉在哪？」小神父又問了一次，見漢克一臉莫名，他乾脆拉著大惡魔的手進圖書室：「我有地圖，你指給我看。」

漢克這才看見那張大長桌上擺滿了康納的器具和材料，厚厚的書本及寫著文字圖案的手稿多得滿出來，有些甚至不得不堆在旁邊的地板上。

漢克忽然有些擔心康納的精神狀況，他看起來非常急迫且緊繃，難道是上次獨自抵抗惡魔數月的遭遇給他帶來了心理陰影？

「好，你別急，」漢克順著康納的意，在牆上貼著的陸塊詳圖中找出了從離開後就再也不曾踏足的故鄉：「……這一帶，很北方吧？這兒才剛入秋，那裡再不到一個月就會下雪了。」

「在那裡啊……」康納的手撫上另一處，他們所在的中部沿海區，「很遠。」

「嗯，你放心，我會留下我的魔力在這保護你，不用害怕。」漢克放緩腔調：「我很抱歉上次害你遭遇那種事，但這次你不必做那麼多聖水聖物防衛自己，只要每天好好吃飯、安心睡覺，等我回來……」

康納看起來疲憊得有點呆滯，但他在理解漢克想表達的意義後還是出聲反駁了：「我不是在做自己要用的東西。」

「什麼？」

「知道你要去哪裡的話就簡單多了，這很有幫助，只需要……」康納轉頭大步走向他的桌子，一面小聲喃喃著漢克聽不太懂的詞語，像是「參數」什麼的。

「等等，你在說什麼？」

「你能明天再走嗎？我快完成了。」康納撿起一顆小木球在上面雕琢：「──給你的護身符。」

大惡魔吃驚地叫了出來：「為了我？你在弄給我的東西？！」

「是，不然呢？」康納手上忙碌著，卻還是分給漢克了一個柔和的眼神。

漢克忍著心裡的激盪跟過去看，長桌上的器材周邊散落著幾十顆大小不一的珠子，材質形狀也不盡相同，唯一的共通點是上面都密密麻麻被刻上了什麼，像是符文又像是圖騰，或者是極度複雜沒有出路的迷宮。

「這些是做什麼的？」

「能護佑你平安回家。」康納頓了頓，臉上少見地露出了迷茫，他凝視著手中的木珠：「……我希望是如此。」

所以小神父是真的在努力思考別的事、真的需要用到大量艱深知識，還有──真的沒和他生氣。

漢克對於自己誤會他感到既歉疚又憐愛，他不能阻止已經進行到尾聲的工作，那會辜負康納的心意，於是他默默地坐在旁邊看小神父如何進行。康納的手指很靈巧，他能在一小塊面積上快速而準確地雕刻複雜的細線，排列好所有珠子的順序後他將剛才拿到的惡魔鬃毛加入其他材料搓製成繩，全部串了起來。

「剩下一個步驟。」神父宣告，他拿出一個沒有指針的羅盤，打開玻璃上蓋往裡面倒進旁邊燒杯中備好的深紅色液體，最後放入一根黑色草莖並蓋緊密封。草莖浮了起來，在水中微微打著轉。

康納將奇特的羅盤扣墜在那串珠圈上，然後要漢克戴上。

「我先確定一下，這東西不是聖物吧？」大惡魔說。

「鍊子不是，但這裡面是聖水，所以這個可以單獨作為聖物使用。」康納指那灌了紅色液體的羅盤：「用了一些手法從墮天使塊根裡精製出來的，會比我以前的聖水強很多……」

漢克立刻露出了糾結的表情。

「聖水在裡面，只要不打破就沒事。」康納認真道：「漢克，我知道你很強大，但是如果有足以威脅你的惡魔，拿這個扔他應該能製造出一些有利於你的破綻。另外若有其他預料外的危險事態、或你的事情做完了，就也將羅盤摘下來。但是無論如何請不要弄散這條鍊子的構造。」

漢克想了想：「也就是說兩個狀況──遇到危險、還有我事情做完，都把羅盤拿掉？」

「正是。」康納將那串鍊子遞到惡魔手上。

為了使小神父安心，大惡魔立刻戴起它且慎重道：「我會記住。」

「那麼……你要走了？」

「明天早上吧，我不能放你這樣一個人。」漢克撫摸康納的頭髮：「乖，我們回去睡一覺。」

完成一件事以後康納的精神鬆弛下來，他點了點頭，去浴室簡單洗漱後和漢克走回房裡休息。人類太累了，幾乎沾到枕頭就要睡著，他似乎還有和漢克對話幾句，但頭腦已經鈍了，實在不知道自己說了點什麼，在急速墜入睡眠前，康納聽見摟著他的惡魔在耳邊低語：「謝謝你，我的好神父……」

漢克等到康納自然醒來才開始準備出門，因為對方在睡夢中捉著他的手指不放，他不想驚動康納的安眠，也不打算再一次做出悄悄離開的事情。

他甚至還和康納一起吃了早餐，討論了路程和那裡的氣候，康納從頭到尾沒問究竟出了什麼需要立即處理的大事，漢克覺得可能他只在意自己的出門安危，想到這裡他又覺得胸口溫熱並裝得滿滿的，他滿懷信心，就算即將到來的北方寒風也不能使它冷下來。

他們吻別，變成原型的漢克在後院中央振翅起飛，往記憶裡的故鄉前進。

高度突破雲層以後漢克緩了緩調整到一個穩定的飛行勻速，他在想老朋友傳來的訊息。那位朋友也是智慧和能力都遠遠超出平均的高階惡魔，在族群裡是身為「仲裁者」的超然階級，雖然惡魔領域大部分都是一片混亂，但總有幾個血統高貴力量強大的家族在維持自己土地的相對安定。

仲裁者家族們除了管理自己的治下，只會插手打破人類與惡魔平衡或者災難性的大事。這次會驚動到那位朋友，大概真的是很嚴重的事態。

「唔……瘟疫啊……」

漢克想破了頭也搞不明白，自己好好地在中部領地陪小神父過活，怎麼就會被指控……製造出了一場瘟疫？


	25. 第七章、晚茗(1)

兩頭身材魁梧的惡魔坐在一個火堆旁，這裡已經降霜好幾天，空氣裡流動著冷冽的銳意，清晨的天空灰濛濛的，邊緣模糊不定的陰翳在他們身後伸展拉開。

「──你的意思是，那個瘟疫感覺起來像用我的魔力構成的？」毛茸茸的那隻惡魔說：「這不可能。你知道我的魔法很糟，我甚至不知道瘟疫還能用魔法做出來，那不都是教廷為了抹黑惡魔所散布的謠言嗎？」

對面另一頭像是用黑皮革構成體表肌膚的健壯惡魔說：「我當然知道你的魔法水準像屎一樣爛，所以我才是先找你問，而不是直接過去殺了你。」

「那我該謝謝你對我的了解？」毛茸茸惡魔──漢克，嘲諷地說。

「你個臭毛球不要再廢話了，」黑皮惡魔說話的節奏又快又有韻律，損人的話和正事夾雜著一起從他的嘴裡流淌出來：「你這種不肯加入家族的大怪胎當然不會知道。製造這種瘟疫的方式早就被有意地銷毀，只留下一些語焉不詳的記載，好死不死長老們從瘟疫之心傳出的波動感覺到你的氣息，現在他們正想準備組團搞定那東西再去擰你的頭，你他娘的不會知道我花了多大的風險拼命拖延、封鎖消息再悄悄找你來，或許我真的在引狼入室！」

漢克氣得毛都快豎起來：「說來說去你還是懷疑我，傑弗瑞！」

「這能怪我嗎？那可是他娘的魔法瘟疫！」被稱為傑弗瑞的黑惡魔啐了一口：「你真不知道？那東西不祥到極點，到過的地方生靈盡滅，無論是草木、動物、人類……或惡魔。」

「我覺得這聽起來比較像詛咒。」

「也許吧。」傑弗瑞搖頭：「但是它會讓你的死法看起來像經過十場惡劣的重病……瞧你這蠢樣，若不是修煉出了演技那就是真的不知道。」

「我真不知道。」漢克今天第一百次講出這句話，他很不悅地發現這好像真的顯得自己很無知，大惡魔忍不住想，或許康納會知道一些這方面的事情，他有那麼多書。

「我們沒有太多時間。」傑弗瑞突然正了正臉色：「我告訴你我所知的情報，你去搞定它。」

「為什麼是我？我說了我不知道！」

「因為記載上就是這麼說的！哪個混蛋搞出的瘟疫就得誰去解，除此之外誰碰到誰死，不管你怎麼否認，它就是有你的魔力在其中！」傑弗瑞冷冷道：「去打探的那天我也感覺到了，那是真的，漢克。這裡是你甜蜜的老家，上面出了一團有你的氣息的瘟疫，即使你始終拒絕回到族裡成為仲裁者，但是該負的責任還是要負，不然你就等著各家族聯合把你連同這塊地方烤成焦土！」

「他們能做得到就試試看！」

「我不是開玩笑，失傳的強力禁忌魔法突然出現了，所有仲裁者家族都聞風而動，你還不明白這有多嚴重？你以為沒人產生私心？」傑弗瑞站起來：「我其實根本不管你知道還是不知道，我只要你在事態真正發酵前去解決它，然後我出面宣稱這是一場誤會，只是場厲害點的普通疫病，跟魔法與你都毫無關係！否則，你會被追到天涯海角，沒有人會信你『不知道』，他們會用盡手段逼你吐露出瘟疫的製造方式……」

漢克抿緊嘴角，他捏了捏拳頭：「好，我幹。你知道些什麼情報？」

「『半分血肉煉，親剜不得復，孤骨養百年，瘟疫之心由此生』。」傑弗瑞念出了一段文字，「這就是關於如何造出魔法瘟疫的唯一記載，不明不白，聽起來像是要砍了自己的一部分去煉，不過我看你好得很，沒少個翅膀尾巴什麼的。」

「半分血肉……？」

「除此之外，都是在講這東西有多麼可怖多麼厲害，不可等閒視之。還有一條記載猜測，瘟疫之心或許能將奪取到的生氣和魔力轉給原主。」傑弗瑞嚴肅地說：「這對貪婪的傢伙們吸引力太大了，但魔法的時代早就過了，我想它會被抹去正是因為破壞力太強且不可逆轉，這是不該存在，不該再度現世的魔法。我再你問一次，安德森！有沒有頭緒？」他講到後來聲音越發嚴厲，完全展現出一地惡魔族長的威嚴。

「半分……血肉……骨肉……孤骨？」漢克念著念著，突然瞪直了雙眼：「瘟疫之心是什麼樣子的？我是說，它有……形狀嗎？」

「有，」傑弗瑞揚了揚那雙和漢克形狀類似的大角：「遠遠看著，像隻畸形小惡魔。」

瘟疫之心就在前面不遠處的樹林裡，這裡是傑弗瑞治下的領地，他以族長的權威說服族老們合力設下禁制先將這東西困住，但也無法再拖多久。

「它移動得很慢，但是在我們發現時，它已經翻過一座山，滅了兩個人類村莊和路上的所有生物。」黑色惡魔在禁制外圍對漢克說：「你感覺到了嗎？它的魔力在外洩。」

漢克伸出手感覺風裡絲絲縷縷的無形魔力，即使他不擅長魔法也能察覺，裡面有種非常熟悉的，和自己同出一源的氣息。

他對自己的猜測又肯定了點，心也同時往下沉了點。

「……我進去。」他對老友堅定地說：「但是老實說我不知道該怎麼做，我會隨機應變，如果失敗了，你就把這裡全部毀掉，不要管我。」

「你以為這麼容易啊？」傑弗瑞誇張地咋舌：「我還不得不找教廷那些軟趴趴的傢伙來給這裡淨化一番，以他們的能力沒有個十來年我看是不行，還得應付其他家族的打探……這堆事光想就頭痛，所以──別給我找麻煩，安德森。」

漢克知道仲裁者和教廷高層一直有種秘密的類似於結盟和互相利用的關係，因此他沒發表什麼意見，反正最糟的結果是就算他失敗了，後面還能收尾。

只要知道這樣，就夠了。

「我盡量。」他說，鑽進了傑弗瑞掀開的禁制缺口。

瘟疫之心就如同老友所說，看起來又小又沒有威脅性，甚至，還有幾分可憐。半人半魔的形象，灰黑的皮膚和毛髮，它半伏在地上，身邊是腐爛的草木。

它有人類的臉。那張臉漢克曾經很熟悉，在還是個人類時，他親過無數次，就為了看那張小臉漾出柔軟的笑靨。

瘟疫之心察覺到一股極為強大的生氣，它拖著身體爬了過來，混濁的眼球定在漢克身上，嘴裡發出咕嚕嚕的笑聲。

「柯爾。」漢克乾澀地說。

擁有他一半血統的骨肉，他親手折斷的小脖子，孤伶伶在地底下待了數百年，因為相衝突的血液而註定長不大的小男孩。

瘟疫之心爬到了漢克的跟前，扭曲的細手臂攀爬上大惡魔的腿腳，它在汲取生氣，因為這就是它的本能，沒有意識，沒有思想。

如果它早一年破土而出，漢克也許會就這樣任由它殺死自己，但現在，他已經有了不得不活著回去的理由。

這不是柯爾，只是藉由他的軀殼生成的邪惡魔法，就像屍體上長出的毒蕈菇。

漢克抱起了瘟疫之心，同源的魔力連結起來在他們體內流竄，大惡魔看見了脈絡，於是反過來剝掉了瘟疫之心奪來的生命能量，雖然是用暴力將它拆解開，但漢克的動作依舊很緩慢溫柔。

因為這是他最後一次擁抱自己的孩子。

「對不起。」他低聲說：「我希望……你不痛。」

樹林外的傑弗瑞察覺到令人難受的氣息逐漸消散不見，黑皮惡魔罵了聲表達慶祝的髒話，再次打開禁制缺口鑽進去：「髒毛球！你做到了！死了沒？」

「沒死呢！」漢克沒好氣地回應。

傑弗瑞竄到漢克身邊，對著周遭一片朽壞的景緻皺鼻：「這裡臭得跟下了一個月雨的爛屍坑一樣，之後我再讓教廷的傢伙來灑水，現在我們離開，走走，去喝酒聊天……話說我到中部找你時聽說你被個神父馴服當玩具，快笑死我了……」

「什麼鬼傳言！」漢克大驚。

「我也知道那不可能，但是真的很好笑，說什麼安德森被人類捉起來驅使了……亂七八糟的，謝謝你給我提供了一年份的樂子。」危機解除後此地的惡魔領主放鬆下來，和漢克分享那些他收集到的捕風捉影的故事：「聽說是幹爆厲害的神父，可以一發光箭洞穿十個惡魔，還把你煉成使魔養哈哈哈哈……那是什麼？神臨時代的魔法大主教嗎？哈哈哈哈哈……」

「笑夠了吧，我一點都不想聽。」漢克抽搐著臉頰：「我要走了。」

「急什麼？我們七八十年沒見了吧，敘敘舊也好。」

「你只是想嘲笑我！」

「唉，你怎麼知道？哈哈哈哈哈……」

漢克和他對罵了幾句非常難聽的，充分傳遞兩人深厚友誼的下流粗口，甚至還動上手有模有樣地扭打了一通，當年這兩頭還年輕的惡魔就是這般摔打著玩鬧，在混亂的地帶中誕生難能可貴的損友情誼。最後毛毛大惡魔在差點被扯掉脖子上的東西時才想起他有件事該做。

「暫停一下，黑肉丸！」他打個滾爬起來取下頸中的那個羅盤，因為是扣在珠串上的，扳動開關很容易就能分離。

「那是什麼怪東西？」傑弗瑞問。

「呃……別人給的聖水，教廷的人來之前，用這個稍微淨化一下應該也行吧。」漢克將羅盤裡的紅色液體小心傾倒進死黑色土壤裡，反正他沒遇到危險，不用白不用。

「你一個大惡魔幹嘛帶那玩意？」傑弗瑞訝異地問，而在他看見地上的變化後更是吃驚得呆住了。

以聖水浸潤過的土地為中心，瘟疫留下的痕跡退散，臭氣消彌，最後在這方圓數十公尺處，土地恢復了原有的樣貌。

「你……這……」黑皮惡魔來回瞪著漢克和周遭：「你真的認識幹爆厲害的超級神父啊？」

「……幹爆厲害的。」沒預料到這種結果的漢克也只能這樣說。

「他給你吃啥，飼料？」

「去你的！」

漢克還打算繼續和老友唇槍舌戰，突然一陣劇烈暈眩襲上他的腦袋，他在意識到之前便跌坐在地，無比強壯的體魄像是一下被抽乾了精氣。

在掉落昏迷深淵以前，漢克只能聽到傑弗瑞慌張的模糊呼喚，然後──所有的一切就乍然遠去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家喜聞樂見的風評被害或許遲到，但絕不會缺席(｡◕∀◕｡)
> 
> 老漢：這個如果滴到身上會怎樣？  
康納：新做的，沒試過啊，不然你幫......  
老漢：NO


	26. 第七章、晚茗(2)

大惡魔安德森覺得自己分明沒有挪動卻進行了一場極速飛行，意識在飄，感覺不到與身體的連結，他看見光束掠過，彷彿有場瘋狂流星雨在他周身傾盆而下卻又瞬間遠去。

然後這奇幻而迷離的旅程就如它開始一樣結束得突然，懸浮的感覺不見了，所有感官瞬間回歸，他聽見「噹」一聲巨響，同時背脊撞到硬物，狼狽地呈大字型攤開倒在……應該是木頭上，憑藉著觸感，他也只能判斷出這樣。

他累得一根手指都抬不起來，眼皮有如黏住了睜不開，渾身骨頭痠痛得似乎快要撐不起內臟和肌肉的重量。

任人宰割！漢克的腦中出現這麼一句話，發生了什麼？傑弗瑞去哪了？這裡的溫度和味道都和北方大不相同，但氣味很熟悉，就好像，教堂後面那片院子的青草……

一陣急切的腳步聲由遠至近，然後是他思念的那個人類──康納的聲音在他頭頂上響了起來，一雙溫暖修長的手探進惡魔乾燥的毛髮中輕輕撫摸他的面頰。

「你回來了，漢克！」

漢克感覺到自己在被挪動，有輪子轉動的聲音和不穩的搖晃，也許他是躺在那台木板車上面，倉庫裡有一輛二輪拖板車，康納偶爾會用它來運柴火。

「你非常疲倦，不過放心，我會照顧好你。」神父溫和地說。

漢克連震動聲帶都做不到，他只能模模糊糊地感受，感受自己被搬到大概是教堂裡面，接著康納以刷子輕輕梳理他糾纏結塊的鬃毛，還用軟布和溫水擦遍他的全身，連腳趾縫裡都關照到了。

過程中小神父一直以某種輕快的語氣同他說著話，並不在乎漢克暫時無法回應這件事，為了使大惡魔安心，康納一開始就說明了狀況。

「你有照著我的囑咐做，謝謝你，漢克。我其實不確定能不能成功，所以沒有事先同你解釋清楚以免失敗了讓你失望，我所做的護身符，是根據惡魔召喚術和物質轉送理論建構出來的東西。

抱歉，你似乎一向不愛聽這類的話題。總而言之，羅盤裡的指針草會一直向著原始定位，也就是後院中心點指向，我設定當你解下羅盤，護身符就開始汲取你的魔力自主啟動，然後將你轉送回來。我在那做了個機關，當你的體重壓上去後會牽動繩索敲響鐘，這樣我就能馬上知道你回來了。

你的家鄉很遠，所需要的魔力耗量非常大，若是不足則無法發動，我精算過你的魔力量，幸運的是算出來結果差不多，在可接受的誤差範圍內。」

漢克聽著，腦海裡有幾條記憶因為關鍵字而冒了泡浮出來，神父以前和他說過些什麼來著……「惡魔召喚術」比起召喚比較接近「特定點的轉送」什麼的，唔，那是某天康納睡前看的書。還有他的日記，曾寫過關於物質傳送的事情……他想嘗試用本身就帶著魔力的物品當媒介……所以，他就付諸實行了。

也就是說，康納做了個傳送魔法給他，讓魔力充沛的大惡魔榨乾自己去運行它！

漢克不知道自己該惱還是該笑，人類能做到這程度簡直匪夷所思，康納甚至根本沒有魔力，全憑理論就敢這樣做，是不是應該板起面孔嚴肅地管一管？但某部分的他又和康納一樣得意，他的小神父多厲害啊。

「我想念你，漢克。」康納說。

這句話鑽入耳裡時還伴隨一個落在嘴上的吻，這大大安撫了惡魔因為身體無法自由行動導致的毛躁心情，於是漢克便決定──不和康納生氣了。

康納並不純粹是因為感情才親漢克的，他明白有什麼方式能讓惡魔快速恢復，康納吻開漢克的唇齒，讓他們的黏膜進行接觸。

漢克身不由己，他太需要精氣了，幾乎在人類的舌頭探進來的那瞬間就本能地開始快速吸收，他克制不住，就算想叫小神父趕快離開也做不到。

幸好康納有自知之明，他在幾秒後就起身中斷接觸，而得到一點能量的漢克終於有辦法將眼睛給睜開了。

「……呼。」大惡魔覺得自己現在像一個重病臥床的老傢伙，虛弱得講話都累，只能嘆一聲：「你啊。」

康納的面容出現在他眼前，一身黑衣的英俊神父微笑著瞧他，眼裡似乎亮著溫潤的光：「什麼？」

「……沒事。」漢克運作著不靈活的舌頭，慢慢說：「再，親一下。」

「好，但我做不到一次給你太多，我會分段來。」康納俯下身，這次他親得久了些，漢克理直氣壯地吸收著人類甘美的精氣，不只是因為身體需要，他也思念這股味道。

「先這樣，我感到疲憊了，漢克。」康納結束這個吻，往旁一滾直接在拖板車上和大惡魔並肩躺好：「我先，休息恢復一下，再給你……」

失去大半精力的神父很快就睡著了，漢克想了想，最後還是選擇先不變回人型，他抬起總算能夠挪動的手臂，將康納的腦袋往自己的蓬鬆鬃毛裡攬，讓他能躺得舒服點，而康納的身體彷彿有記憶般，從善如流地在睡眠中調整好了側臥的姿勢。

康納提供的能量在漢克身體裡成倍增長，雖然以他的容納程度來說還是杯水車薪，但補充體力後的大惡魔感覺舒服許多，他聽著小神父沉睡的輕緩呼吸，望著視野裡的教堂穹頂發呆。

將近兩個月沒回來，那裡也該再度清掃了吧……

無事可做的漢克只得同樣閉目養神，教堂裡很空曠安靜，只有他們兩個，陽光透過花窗照進來，在漸涼的秋日裡為午睡的伴侶提供暖意，等到陽光西斜離開他們的身上，他臂彎裡的康納才悠悠醒轉。

「我餓了，漢克，你想喝點水嗎？或吃點什麼？」人類趴起來對他說。

「來點水。」惡魔懶洋洋地說：「還有，我只想吃你。」

「那你得等等。」康納揉揉他的角根認真道：「我去做晚飯，吃飽了才有精氣提供給你。」

說完，康納瀟灑地翻身坐起跳下拖板車忙碌去了。

大惡魔懶得動，他心安理得躺著讓康納服侍他喝水，小神父用了晚餐、洗了澡，點燈，然後轉回來問他：「你能走嗎？」

已經化回人型的漢克伸了個大大的懶腰，挪動躺了一天而僵硬的腿腳：「噢……我想應該是沒什麼問題。」

「太好了，這樣我就不用將你的毯子拿下來。」

漢克將自己摔上那張睽違數十天的四柱大床時脖子上的珠串碰撞著響了起來，他順手將那東西從脖子上摘下：「所以，這居然是個傳送魔法？我怎麼看不出來？」大惡魔摩娑著珠子上已經變黑彷彿被火花竄過燒焦的細小刻痕：「你老師的木牌還能看得出像張網，可這……如果真要說，就只是一團亂纏的毛線球，沒有規則。」

「有。」康納的聲音裡帶著點不服，他解釋道：「你不能只從一個角度去看，漢克，你知道某種影子戲法嗎？看起來是雜亂放置的一堆物品，但是在對的角度打上光，整體就會呈現出一個完整的，意想不到的圖像，這個也是差不多的道理。我建構出這個傳送魔法以後發現若是攤開寫入平面會太龐大，所以我使用需要的各種材料並將它分割在每一顆珠子的表面積上，再用你的一部分作為繩子串結起來連成整體……」

漢克又開始頭疼了，總而言之，聽起來很困難、很厲害、很魔法。

「我懂了，」根本沒懂的大惡魔說：「辛苦你了，真不知道你是怎麼做到的……」

「我只想著希望它能帶你平安回家，它做到了，我很慶幸。」

漢克愣了愣，康納當時是這樣說的沒錯，他一直以為「護佑你回家」指的是祝福他安然抵達北方，但康納嘴裡的「家」，其實是指這裡。

是這裡啊。

「噢……康納。」漢克的嗓音軟化下來，他將神父抱到自己身上：「想不想知道我去北方遇到了什麼？」

康納點頭，於是漢克緩緩道來，關於瘟疫，他從老朋友的口中聽見那幾句模糊的紀錄時就有所猜測，果然，百年前的慘劇沒有在那時候結束，說是他製造出了瘟疫之心，並沒有錯。漢克以為自己在講述時會更加難過，但是感受著康納貼近的體溫，他覺得心情並沒有想像中那麼糟，無論如何，那都過去了。

「我的孩子，混血，由我親手結束生命，在冰冷的地底躺了那麼久……然後意外變成了邪惡魔法的寄宿體，害得又有那麼多生命逝去，連結上它的時候我明白自己可以拿到那些生氣，但我絕對不會要。」惡魔沙啞地說：「如此滅絕人性的魔法不該存在，我只告訴你，這輩子再也不會對其它任何人提起。」

「我會保守秘密。」神父立刻起誓：「絕不記錄下來，使它流傳。」

「嗯。」

他們隨後沉默了一陣子享受彼此之間無言的溫柔陪伴，直到康納突然說：「我覺得可以了。」

「什麼？」

「我休息得夠久，晚餐也消化得差不多了，現在活力充沛。」年輕的人類在漢克身上動起來，他褪下自己的褲子，白皙修長的腿從神父長袍的開衩處滑了出來，與黑布料形成強烈的色彩對比。

「我知道黏膜接觸的面積越大，對你的『進食』會越有效率，所以，」康納直起上半身跨坐在漢克腰部，伸出一根手指抵著惡魔的襠部頂端，面色如常地說道：「──用這個吃我吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神父康：我做了一個很棒的傳送陣給你，噢不過啟動用的電池就是你自己。  
讓我們恭喜小神父終於榨乾了老漢(物理)一次！！
> 
> 用RPG來比喻，如果老漢有10000點體力，那麼康納就是弄了個消耗9999的法術給他，真的是實質意義上要被榨乾了呢。


	27. 第七章、晚茗(3)

「你確定？」漢克問，帶點打趣：「我怕你明天下不了床。」

「我今年已經關閉了兩次教堂，再晚開一天也沒什麼。」

「聽起來像我帶壞了大家的好神父。」漢克安穩地躺著享受對方的主動，他認定這是自己應得的福利。

「這樣是壞的嗎？」康納的態度有如一個最誠懇的好學生，但是在求解惑的同時還單手搓揉著惡魔的重點部位，不管他的表情再怎麼正經，在漢克眼裡總是帶點說不清楚的色氣。

「不，你好得很，呼……」

小神父眨眨眼：「它開始硬了。」

這時漢克卻突然阻止想解他褲頭的康納：「等等。在開始之前……我有問題想問你。」

「請說。」

「你為什麼在做愛時不肯出聲？」漢克凝視他：「康納，我想知道你當下的感覺，而不是事後靠看日記來判斷，你舒服與否，是不是享受這件事……哦，但若你有你的堅持，我也不強迫，只是……想知道原因。」

康納歪了歪腦袋：「因為我不知道會發生什麼事。」

「什……什麼？」

「是你說的，」神父慢慢道：「叫出聲來，你就會『給我一個痛快，讓我免於羞辱的折磨』，你所謂的痛快是什麼？折磨羞辱又是怎麼樣的羞辱法？我一直不明白。因為你當初講的時候我直覺很危險，所以我避免發出聲響，讓情況仍在我能理解的範圍內。」他說到這，蹙眉想了一下：「抱歉，那是我們第一次見面時的事了，或許我後來該問問你，而不是一直不求甚解？」

「……」漢克想說什麼又說不出來，最後啪地打了自己的額頭一下。

康納詫異：「你怎麼了？」

「忘了那件事。」大惡魔按著發紅的皮膚：「總之……我想聽聽你的聲音，可以嗎，康納？不用忍耐，不會發生什麼事的，我保證。」

「好的。」

看，就這麼容易，只要問一句，他便答應了。漢克緬懷著自己浪費掉的諸多機會，下定決心從現在開始不會再辜負好時光。

「那麼我們繼續吧，但你知道嗎？我的體力離完全恢復還差得很遠。」大惡魔故意說：「也許今晚得靠你主動……」

「沒問題。」小神父一臉自信：「我有準備，交給我吧。」

人類繼續他剛才未完成的大業，康納順利解開漢克的褲子拿出了對方的巨物，用手設法使它更加動情。漢克躺在下面觀賞康納赤著腿努力的可愛模樣，過了一會，康納將被些許前液沾濕的手往自己的神父袍底下抹：「有了……我需要這個。」

「掀開！掀起來一點點給我看。」漢克立刻要求，康納說：「好，反正我打算要脫了。」

「先別脫光，就這樣，你看起來非常棒。」大惡魔毫不掩飾自己的喜好：「若隱若現有時候更刺激。」

「這樣？」

康納將黑袍撩起來一些，漢克腿上剛才一直隱約感覺到的溫軟東西從底下露了頭出來──康納沒有穿底褲，也許他是因為自己說要「吃他」所以乾脆在洗完澡後省略了這件衣物。漢克以為這就是小神父的「準備」了，但他沒想到，認真的人類可不只做了這件事。

「漢克，摸摸我。」康納提出請求：「我自己不行，要你的碰觸才能使我有反應。」他捉起惡魔的大手朝自己下方探去，於是漢克溫柔地和他一起撫弄起那顏色乾淨的性器官，經驗豐富的年長者很快掌控了主導，他包覆住康納的手和下體，一面塗抹更多自己的體液上去，一面教他用什麼樣的力道和手法撫慰那裡。

「有感覺了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「很好。」漢克輕聲誇獎：「那麼我來幫你……」

惡魔略帶粗糙的手指滑過會陰來到年輕人類的臀縫裡，卻碰到了一樣異物，漢克愣了下：「這是什麼？」

「我的準備。」神父的嗓音變得比平時軟綿一點，加上他接下來說出的話，讓漢克有些把持不住了。

「我知道你插進來以前需要擴張，所以我自己先弄了。」康納前傾身體翹起臀部，還和漢克碰在一起的手指摳弄了幾下，大惡魔感覺到一股溫熱滑溜的液體漏出來滴在掌心，於是將手從神父袍底下抽出來看──是油。

康納隨後也將自己的手拿了出來，但他手裡有的不只是油，還有一個相當小巧，外皮嫩綠的……葫蘆。他開口解釋：「我前陣子在溫室裡嘗試栽種它，做晚飯前摘了點，炒著吃，只留了一個大小正好的……」

漢克目瞪口呆，他的視線黏在那個只有一指長，還帶著短梗的新鮮小葫蘆上，也就是說，他的小神父從洗澡後就一直用這個塞著油在裡面，直到剛才？

「你這樣我以後還怎麼直視葫蘆！」漢克忍不住發牢騷。

「嗯？現在吃正嫩呢。」康納說：「我還打算明天弄給你吃。」

「噢，你呀……！」漢克按捺不住地用雙掌將神父的袍子往上推到腰部，「現在先用這個餵飽我吧！來，自己弄進去！」

康納照做了，他扶著漢克勃發的慾望坐下去，可是小葫蘆的尺寸和惡魔熱燙的陰莖完全不能相比，他一開始就遇到了困難，漢克很想立刻挺動，但他忍住了，惡魔壓抑著氣息看康納認真反覆嘗試著角度，終於，前端順利滑了進去，同時神父的喉嚨裡也擠出了一絲微弱呻吟：「哦……我會了。」

他抬起蜜棕色的眼睛望過來彷彿想要求誇讚，漢克配合鼓勵道：「真乖，好神父，把它含進去，我會更喜歡。」

「你太粗大了，我需要點時間。」

這種時候漢克愛死了康納的直白，他坐起上身溫聲哄道：「你可以的，我們做過那麼多次了，對吧？靠過來，扶著我的肩，會容易點。」

「嗯……唔……」康納閉上眼專心用後穴一點一點吃進惡魔肉莖，當它進到中段並輾過內部肉壁的敏感點時神父瑟縮了一下，似乎是被這種姿勢能達到的敏感度驚嚇到了。

「你還好嗎？若是疼可以暫停一會。」漢克親吻人類額角的薄汗，愛撫他的身子：「你感覺如何？」

「我……感覺？」康納的睫毛顫動著，他吐出濕熱喘息，張開因快感累積而稍微變得濕潤的雙眸：「……我感覺到，你。」

他用力攬住漢克，同時直接用體重壓上去一坐到底，大惡魔的耳邊響起了混合歡愉和疼痛的一聲綿長低吟，他下意識捧住康納的臀瓣，連聲道：「別勉強，慢慢來……」

在安撫裡神父的身體很快從緊繃到舒緩，康納沙啞地說：「我沒事，不，別動，你說的，要讓我來，我會，我會，嗯……學習。」

「好，你很棒，你學得很好，我愛你。」惡魔不斷說著甜言蜜語，康納彷彿很受用，他前後搖動屁股和腰吞吃著碩大的肉棒，漢克感受著小神父一下一下往他懷裡鑽的生澀動作，心都要化開了。

他不打算在這次性愛中吸取太多精氣，要是康納累得太快，那麼不就沒辦法享受了嗎？他還想多聽聽愛人不再壓抑的美妙聲音。漢克用手指搔著康納的腰窩，感受他的脊骨在皮膚底下起伏，小神父好像逐漸嘗出了趣味，他夾緊的力道一次比一次厲害，動的頻率快慢交雜，每一下都往喜歡的地方頂去。

「舒不舒服？」漢克問他。

「嗯……我覺得……很好。」康納親暱地埋在他的頸項中，將氣息喘在惡魔溫熱的皮膚上：「噢，可是……腰會累。」

漢克徵詢他的意見：「那麼接著讓我來吧？」

「你恢復了嗎？」

「完全足夠操你。」漢克覺得逗弄到這裡已經完全滿足了自己的私心，現在他只想好好地，坦率地疼愛這位神父。

他脫下自己的上衣和康納的黑色長袍，人類緊實的軀體上還很乾淨，只有挺立的乳尖和隱約透出的皮膚粉色昭示著他已經被情慾沖刷過。

「我們換個姿勢。」漢克先退出來，扶著康納躺下後再度入進去，多餘的體液從穴口擠出來，漢克掐著他大張的雙腿間的嫩肉，淺淺抽插：「你喜歡什麼樣的方式，告訴我？這樣可以嗎？」

康納忽然對他微笑了起來，人類顴骨上像抹了胭脂一樣潮紅，他凝望著漢克，仔細地看他，從面容、散亂的髮絲到鬍鬚、多毛的健壯手臂和身體……這般深情的眼神看得漢克有些不好意思起來。

「你怎麼了？」

「我只是……嗯……突然很歡喜。」康納慢慢說：「我想，我其實喜歡你動得快一點，力道強一點，弄出聲響，那會讓我覺得，我們連結得很緊密。」

「……你猜怎麼著，我也忍耐一陣子了。」漢克俯下來使康納的雙腿被壓得更開，惡魔將人類的腦袋輕輕抱住，舔著他的耳垂提醒道：「那麼我就不忍了……記得，待會讓我好好聽聽你的聲音。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神父終於肯講話了，我的感動不比漢克少。
> 
> 老漢：以後不准再玩食物。  
神父：我沒有「玩」它們，我有用途。(理直氣壯)  
老漢：算了，你高興就好。(寵
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這樣的肉w


	28. 第七章、晚茗(4-正文完)

「聲音就可以了嗎？」康納確認般地問，「或許你也會喜歡我講些特定的什麼？」

「為什麼這樣說？」漢克疑惑，隨即恍然：「啊哈，你是不是有什麼愛聽的，嗯？告訴我……康納。」

神父偏過臉靠住他的額頭，低聲說：「我希望你多誇讚我。」

「那有什麼問題。」漢克親親他，「你很好，很誠實。至於我嘛……你不用特地思考要組織些什麼語言，光是能聽你呻吟我就硬得要命。」

大惡魔又試探了幾下確認康納濕滑的裡面已經完全準備好了讓他馳騁，於是便按照小神父的願望抱著他快速挺動起來，特意在肉體碰撞後拉開一點距離再搗進去，使穴裡流出的大量愛液在他豐滿的下腹拍打上去時發出黏膩的聲響，很快那邊就拉出了數條水絲，氾濫到將他灰白的毛髮濡濕浸透。

「哈……哈……啊。」

「寶貝兒。」漢克嘗試這這麼叫他，感到康納收縮夾住他的反應越發激烈了，「你棒透了，吸得好緊……」

「哈……漢、漢克。」康納眨著蒙上水霧的眼，一聲一聲的叫：「漢克。」

「噢……你會讓我把持不住。」

惡魔粗長的肉棍在人類體內豪邁而又富有技巧地插弄，不再忍耐的神父每每被戳弄到敏感點便仰起下頷時高時低的叫著，那雙手耙著漢克肩背上鼓起的肌肉，即使本就無法對惡魔的皮膚造成任何傷害，他還是下意識地只使用柔軟的指腹。

「你要……射了嗎？」漢克在康納的神經繃緊到臨界點時突然吻住他，神父歡愉中帶著嗚咽的音節被他吞吃了一半，人類汗濕的身軀抖了抖，一股濃稠的精水釋放在他們身體之間。

「讓你休息下。」漢克將驟然放鬆的康納吻得身體更加軟綿，他抽出來並用枕頭墊起神父的腰，伸出舌頭細心將愛人平坦小腹上和肉莖周遭的精液舔吃乾淨。

康納的胸脯起伏喘息著，偶爾掐著枕頭發出一兩聲哼哼，他闔上眼躺得安逸，對於大惡魔的舉動毫不干涉。

「……五十三天，」小神父微帶鼻音：「距離我們上一次做愛。」

「這麼久了嗎？難怪我如此渴望你的味道。」漢克將康納再度吸舔到勃起了為止，他吐出泛著水光的肉紅色柱頭，露齒而笑：「還是一樣美味。」

康納打開雙眸，充滿柔情地看他：「你還需要多少？」

「我只會拿你足夠承受的量。」惡魔將他轉成側身：「其他的部分，讓我們好好享受它。」

漢克這回用側入式，他握著康納的手按在肚子上讓他感覺自己進出時肉棒在裡面攪動的觸感，憑藉著得天獨厚的條件，即使是這樣的體位漢克也能進到非常深，然後他感覺到，康納在他戳進最裡面時會嘗試隔著肚皮揉他的頂端，即使這相當隔靴搔癢，但是正是這樣輕如羽毛般的微搔才最叫人心頭悸動。

「你想讓我快樂？我也想讓你快樂，哦，康納……我要給你……世界上最好的，最多的快樂。」漢克動情不已地繃緊健臀急速挺腰，於是康納的呻吟被顛得像一串波浪般拉長顫抖，最後惡魔像是要將彼此融合在一起那般直抵最深處的軟肉，喘息著射出大股溫熱的精液。

他及時握住了康納和他同時達到高潮的陰莖，把珍貴的「糧食」收進掌心，又將暈乎乎的愛侶從面頰到後頸的小痣全親了一輪：「好神父……我的神父，謝謝你的熱情款待。」

康納在漢克的懷抱裡醒來時天剛亮，神父花了一小段時間讓腦袋恢復運轉，他覺得疲倦──這是當然的，畢竟他的大惡魔需要補充的精氣並不少。除去那個，性愛本身也相當消耗體力。

漢克還在熟睡，康納動也不動地縮在他懷中，但是沒過多久他就感覺癢，因為漢克胸前的體毛在呼吸時擦過他同樣赤裸的身上，起初人類努力忍住，後來實在不行了，他輕輕笑了出來。

漢克就是被笑聲喚醒的，他甫睜眼就發現康納在他手臂裡笑得一抖一抖，惡魔用帶著睡意的聲音問：「怎麼了？」

「你蹭得我發癢。」康納說。

「嗯？哦。」漢克木木地想著那就退開一點吧，沒想到他才正要挪動，神父就貼了過來：「我們靠緊，就不會癢了。」

「好啊。」漢克欣然接受，他雙臂使力將康納挪到自己身上讓他趴好，這是他們倆都喜歡的溫存方式──用體溫烘烤著彼此。

「幾點了？」漢克問。

「不知道。」

「你要再睡一下嗎？」

「不用，我喜歡這樣。」康納的手摸索到漢克的，指頭慢慢從掌根爬上去，然後被惡魔一把握住。

「……」

「……」

漢克突然覺得康納的沉默之中帶點和往日不一樣的欲言又止，所以他開口：「你有什麼想和我說的嗎？」

神父在他胸口淺淺嘆氣，呼出的氣息拂過漢克的鬍鬚。

「認識你之前，我覺得自己坐擁很多，無論是知識，或者是生活。」康納道：「但你來了，我才逐漸看見世界真正的模樣。漢克，我變得不那麼知足了。」

「這也沒什麼不好的。」

「是的，但即使願意面對並準備萬全，我仍舊會為未知擔憂。」神父的語調聽起來帶了點從沒有過的悵惘：「像這次，你出門了，我感到牽掛，偶爾我會覺得床鋪太過空蕩，我還會想……」

「想什麼？」

「──我想，總有一天要和你一起出外遊歷，如果你願意的話。」

漢克用空著的那隻手由上而下撫摸康納光裸的肩背：「我當然願意，你想去哪，我們就去哪。」

「太好了。」康納說：「謝謝。」

秋高氣爽，教堂裡的一切重回軌道，漢克嚐了康納醃的蘋果，酸甜適中，乾脆爽口。他們在午後的祭壇後面擺了兩張椅子休憩，因為實在沒有人來。

尚有一絲餘溫的陽光斜斜投進來，被玻璃花窗染色的昏黃光線正好映在神父側著的半邊臉上，使他褐色的眼珠有如化成了琥珀一樣清澈透亮，漢克邊啃著蘋果邊盯著人類發呆，他真好看，大惡魔想。

康納的手一向靈巧，似乎無論什麼東西到他手上，沒過多久他就能玩得純熟。此時他正在祭壇桌上擺出許多眼熟的罐子，時不時捻出一點內容物往小爐上燒著的沸水裡丟，攪拌、分濾渣滓，他都做得順暢而有股說不出的美妙韻律。

「完成了。」他說。

神父拉過準備好的陶杯，將淡褐色的芳香熱水倒進去：「是藥草茶，你試試。」

「好啊。」神遊中的漢克想都沒想接過杯子吹了幾下，正啜飲第一口的時候突然聽見康納慢慢說：「這些都是我平常拿來做聖水的植物……」

漢克當場就嗆到了。

「咳！咳咳……我差點以為你打算謀殺我！」

「成分及比例還是有不同的。」康納垂著眼，彷彿因為漢克居然誤會他而不太高興：「你覺得我會傷害你？」

「沒有，我不是那個……我只是……咳！」漢克手足無措了一下：「呃，其實是你的聖水太厲害了，我會怕，就是這樣。」

「很厲害嗎？」康納抬起頭。

「對對，尤其那些紅色的，羅盤裡的，我倒進被瘟疫污染的土地裡之後……啊。」大惡魔扯著下巴：「慘了，我忘記告訴傑弗瑞我回來了……他會殺了我。」

「誰要殺你？其他惡魔？」神父立刻認真表示：「我再用墮天使做聖水幫你打倒他。」

「不是不是，他就是我跟你講的老朋友，哎，那要從很久前說起了……」

他們天馬行空地聊，聊過去的故事，聊今晚吃不吃醬炒葫蘆，聊未來。康納邊喝茶邊朝漢克說出他的規劃：「我本來打算在十年後去孤兒院領養一個孩子，教導他成為下一任神父，等他長大成人，或許我們會一起支撐教堂，或許我會想和老師一樣出去雲遊……」

「等等，」漢克出聲：「你的老師，是雲遊去了？抱歉，我一直以為……」

「噢，我沒和你提過。」小神父點頭：「他五年前離開的，說自己不會回來，也讓我不需要等他回來，他年紀很大了，也許尚在，但更可能如你所想，已經不在了。」

雖然康納這麼說著，但漢克總算明白小神父勤於打掃乾淨的那個房間代表了什麼，康納的情緒表達看似薄弱又不敏銳，其實他的心只是和常人隔了一層，不去仔細觸碰就無法察覺他骨子裡的堅韌和執著。

「但現在不用了，因為你會和我一起，所以我前幾天寫了封信到商會託人寄出去了。」

「什麼信？」

「我和教廷申請派遣其他神職人員暫時接管這座教堂。」康納輕快地說：「等回覆到來，我就能和你走了。」

月亮已經從東方升起，漢克頭一次發現月光也能這麼明亮，清冷的色調也不能掩蓋康納面龐上的每個細節及溫暖神色。

所有形式的光線都代表神明的注視……漢克忽然想起這個傳說，雖然他和康納都沒什麼信仰，但不得不說有時候人心就是會需要一股安定的力量，或者說，儀式感。

「……你知道『世界的根基』吧？」漢克問。

「是東南邊的一根巨石柱，那一區的氣候永遠都是晴天。」知識淵博的康納立刻回答：「在一座寬廣深谷中央，周遭都是見不到底的凹陷，唯有那裡聳立著，據說神臨的時候就是降落在那之上，所以是各種族的聖地，在那裡不允許爭鬥，也不允許說謊。」

「我下去谷底看過，的確不淺。」

「真的？下面是什麼樣子？」

「有個水晶洞，很美。」漢克起身湊往康納說：「什麼顏色的礦物都有，還會發亮，我帶你去瞧瞧？」

「我很期待。」康納等待著漢克的接近，月光在他們身後的桌上投下淡淡的影子，祭壇邊一雙身影微晃，最終合在了一起。

漢克打算帶著神父飛上象徵一切基石的那塊平台，也許他們能在那裡野餐，睡午覺，度過美好的一天。

他是被教廷厭惡的惡魔，康納是作為神職的人類，但如果他們的相愛能在任何光芒的沐浴之下、在各個季節中、在這聖壇前、甚至在世界的根基上進行，那麼就代表神明也是認可的吧。

這是場始於掠捕，在相處中釀造熟成，然後延續下去的感情。

──我欲向世界宣告，對你的愛有如磐石，無可撼動，無庸置疑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家三個多月來的陪伴，平安夜快樂！  
如果有任何感想，還請不吝與我分享！  
後面預計寫出兩個番外，第一個將會公開，第二個只收錄在本子裡<3  
本子在不久後會開印調或者直接開預購，因為這次截稿日很早，實際狀況如何就到時候再說啦~


	29. 番外-最後的魔法師

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個跳躍的，在正文之前發生的故事。

番外一、最後的魔法師

**參、新月曆三七二六年，春。**

中部沿海一帶當時有場時疫流行，每當流行傳染病，教廷都會說那是由惡魔製造傳播的，目的是為了製造死屍。

但實際上，真正由惡魔所引起的瘟疫已經絕跡超過千年之久。

黑夜中的樹梢上，一個懶洋洋的男音響起：

「──這次又是假消息，魔法製成的瘟疫可不是這種小家子氣的東西。都怪那些喜歡趁機刨腐肉吃的噁心低等生物，也難怪會被說成是惡魔蓄意搞的鬼。」

「但是這鎮上死了很多人。」一個纖細的女聲說。

「真正的瘟疫魔法是什麼樣子呢？」另一道幾乎沒有差別的聲音問。

一開始的男聲道：「會有個核心，核心移動到哪就吸乾哪裡的生氣……具體製法我不能說，有禁制的。」

「誰能讓你許下禁制？」第四個聲音──與前兩個女音一致的輕靈嗓音笑著：「你可是世界上唯一的魔法師了。」

「當然是已經死翹翹的其他惡魔法師囉。」男性說：「要打破也不是不行，只不過就連我都覺得那個魔法太陰損了，就這樣吧。」

「那麼我們接下來去哪？」不知道哪個女聲問著。

「哼嗯，我突然覺得這裡不錯啊！鎮中央那座教堂妳們看見沒？還有活人呢！這次我也來做做神父怎麼樣？就下面這片，我們也蓋個教堂！」

「噢。」「唉。」「呃。」

「好的，全票通過。明天開始……」一個身影從高高樹梢降下，落在地上時身上的黑色衣裝已經幻化成神職人員的制式，「我即是從教廷中央來救苦救難的高貴神父！」

**壹、新月曆二零一七年，冬。**

第二次多種族戰爭已經到了最後尾聲，曾經鋪天蓋地都是硝煙的陸塊浸透了沉重的鮮血，逐漸不再揚起塵埃。勝利者已確定是人類和惡魔，他們一支一支消滅了其他異族，奪走那些專屬的技藝。

在精靈領土的最深處，有個黑衣惡魔一身清爽地站在那裡，神情帶點玩味地看著眼前老邁的精靈族長。

「你確定……」惡魔說：「要將她們交給我？」

「如果說有哪個大惡魔是我唯一信任的，那就只有你了。」鬍鬚雪白的族長虛弱地道：「我知道你不會殺了她們，你會研究她們……但你不會將結果分享給別人，這是我所能想到，她們最好的下場。」

「明智的判斷呀。」惡魔說：「所以，都在這了？」

「是的。」

惡魔蹲下來：「那好，我就接受你的誠意，並且向你保證她們的性命無虞。」

「伊利亞大人。」精靈族長朝外貌比他年輕許多的惡魔低下頭：「謝謝。」

叫伊利亞的惡魔坦然地受了，他牽起三個外表一模一樣的精靈小女孩，笑道：「跟我來吧，小公主們。」

「爺爺？」「不走嗎？」「為什麼？」

族長搖頭：「森林的力量已經所剩無幾，等到天黑，他們就要來了……快離開，克蘿伊，妳們……妳們是精靈最後的血脈，聽著，不要復仇，好好活下去……只要活著……就可以了。」

當夜，貪婪的人類和惡魔聯軍突破防守殺進了精靈之森，瓜分了他們能找到的所有寶物和秘術，又一個種族在世上宣告覆滅。

**肆、新月曆三七四一年，夏。**

伊利亞這位假神父當著當著也上了軌道，驅魔的生意十分興隆，並且完全沒有人發現其實這位神父根本不會製作聖物聖水，他殺惡魔完全是以毒攻毒，而所謂的祝福則是一點魔法小伎倆。但玩得很開心的伊利亞某天發現他的三個女孩兒好像瞞著他在做什麼，於是他到穀倉一探究竟，意外發現精靈們居然偷偷養了──人類！

那是個剛出生沒多久的男娃娃，三個克蘿伊輪流照顧，用毛毯包裹，羊乳餵養。

「是棄嬰，好可憐的。」她們說：「一周前的清晨被放在教堂門口……我們怕你不要他。」

「我是不太想要。」伊利亞說，「不過既然妳們喜歡就養著吧，可以養成個神父，以後這教堂就交給他。」

小嬰兒乖得不可思議，他有著尋常的棕髮棕眸，一雙眼睛明亮純淨如水，喜愛純粹之物的精靈們根本無法抵抗這樣的眼神。

「人類會長得很快，」伊利亞說：「他看得見妳們的真貌……妳們對他做了什麼？」

「哦……我們分給他一點……精靈的眼神。」

「──眼神。」伊利亞重複了這個詞彙，他嘖了一聲：「我的公主們，再怎麼喜歡也不能這樣，那可是精靈族的能力啊。」

克蘿伊們羞澀地笑：「很少很少，不礙事的。」

「算了。」伊利亞俯身從少女們手中抱起那個男娃娃，「他叫什麼？」

「我們叫他寶寶。」「還沒有名字。」「請你取吧？」

「那就……康納。」大惡魔用純熟的動作晃了晃白嫩的嬰兒，漫不經心地嘆道：「我實在沒什麼興趣……但這是我養過的第幾樣東西了？」

**貳、新月曆二二六零年，春。**

伊利亞將克蘿伊們叫了過來，在這兩百多年的相處中，精靈女孩們已經長成了精靈少女，而魔法師也將她們身上精靈族的秘術與能力給摸了個透，基於對這支遠古血統的最後承諾，他將她們當成女兒撫養著。

「我認為精靈兩百多歲的時候是最美好的年華了。」他說：「所以我要調整一下妳們的『頻率』。」

「頻率是什麼呢？」

「這是我自創的說法，」伊利亞在虛空中畫出兩道上下平行但長短不一的銀線：「所有事物交互靠的都是『頻率』，頻率有相合之處，即會互相影響，比如說，一顆蘋果會和它的母株、陽光、空氣之間各自有不同的關係，在我看來，它和母株的關係是最容易被切斷的，因為我只需要將它摘下來，而這個動作裡也包含切斷它們之間互相連通的頻率。」

克蘿伊們似懂非懂，伊利亞接著說：「然而，蘋果與空氣的關聯是很難被切斷的吧？它放久了就會漸漸熟成，最後腐敗。」

精靈們點頭贊同。

「我可以做到。」惡魔法師說：「我能看見『波段』，我知道蘋果與空氣在什麼地方有重合的頻率，空氣太龐大了，於是我便調整那顆蘋果中和空氣相關的參數，將頻率分開……」他揮揮手，下面那道短銀線先是融合進上方長線，然後橫向飄開，直到不再和長線有相疊之處。

「於是蘋果就能再也不受空氣的影響啦。」他下結論。

精靈面面相覷：「我們還是不太懂。」

伊利亞摸摸她們的金髮：「沒關係，簡單說我今天要做的事就是，讓妳們做那顆蘋果，無情的時間再也不能影響妳們的肉體，妳們會一直年輕、貌美。」

大惡魔末了還不忘補上一句：「就像我一樣呢！」

**陸、新月曆三七四六年，秋。**

康納五歲，已經能自己閱讀了，所以伊利亞大部分時間都放他自己待在書房裡，他為小人類的教育搬空了某座王立圖書館，但規定他必須先背完聖典，因為等他長大可是要繼承神父衣缽的。

為了避免無謂的麻煩，伊利亞三年前就將康納與克蘿伊們的「頻率」錯開，人類是比較簡單的種族，他調整起來非常輕鬆。

小康納還一直以為照顧他、做飯的都是老師，殊不知是他感覺不到存在的三位精靈公主，他腦子裡只殘餘很模糊的記憶，是非常美麗的女性的臉，但附近住的村民中分明沒有那麼高貴好看的女人。

有一次他問了伊利亞，伊利亞隨口回答：「是神的使女，畢竟這裡是教堂，出現神蹟也很正常呢。」

於是康納就這麼信了。

**伍、新月曆三七四三年，夏。**

康納頑皮，爬到桌子上卻掉了下來，不但受了驚嚇，後腦勺還敲出了一個大包。

克蘿伊們心疼得不行，圍著抱著照顧了一晚，最後康納拉著她們的袖口不放才肯睡。

「這樣不行，」旁觀的伊利亞表示：「他長大了會奇怪怎麼神父的教堂能住女人，這只是個人類，養著開心就行，我必須再次提醒妳們──別太過認真。」

「我們知道的，」克蘿伊們道：「可是他還這麼小呀。」

「他現在會認人了，再過沒多久就成年囉。」大惡魔說：「為了避免無謂的麻煩，從現在開始我要在他的世界裡抹去妳們的存在……好了，別那樣看我，這是為了你們四個好，把他給我，我『調整』一下。」

「伊利亞，能不能讓康納免於疾病的影響？」

「我們希望他能成為出色的神父。」

「拜託你了。」

大惡魔被女兒們纏得無奈，於是仔細檢視了一下小男孩身上的各種狀態：「不生病，可以。既然要當出色的神父……往後可不能被惡魔迷惑或打倒呢。」他沉吟片刻，手指撥動：「──我將他和『魔力』的關係也錯開吧，從今往後，沒有魔法能直接在他身上生效。等他十歲，除了神父必須修習的課程，我再教他五天弓箭，有精靈的眼神他應該能夠學得不錯。還有，我會教他替教堂佈置一些防禦……這些應該就足夠他平安長命活到老死啦。」

**玖、新月曆三七五五年，冬。**

下雪的時候信徒來得少，伊利亞悠哉地喝著早茶，突然他的徒弟抓著一件東西跑了過來：「老師。」

「怎麼了，康納？」

於是康納詳細地告訴他如何發現了自己前幾天晨勃，還有今天夢遺的事情，甚至帶來了底褲作為證據。

「你今年幾歲了？」

「十四。」

「那也該是時候了，」伊利亞點頭：「這是正常發育的生理反應，放著不管就會消，不需要擔心。」

「是嗎？那好的，謝謝老師。」

康納去洗褲子以後，伊利亞對克蘿伊說：「看吧，我就說人類會長得太快，這才多久。」

「康納長大了，以後會不會有喜歡的對象？」「決心當神父的話，他就不能結婚生子。」「是不是有點可憐呢？」

「妳們又過度操心了。」大惡魔慢吞吞地喝茶：「我早看過了，這孩子有點……特別，他的個性如何你們也知道，既然要做神父就不會想著婚配。還有，他的身體有問題。」

「問題？」「嚴重嗎？」「他怎麼了？」

「說起來也沒什麼大不了，就是非常冷感。我先聲明，和我無關，天生的。」伊利亞道：「機能正常，但是一般情況下很難產生性慾，如何，是不是很適合當個神父？挺好的，免得我一把年紀了還得做人類的性教育。」

**捌、新月曆三七五二年，秋。**

康納正式開始學習當神父已經一年了，在空檔時間需要跟隨老師學習各種知識。

「這個是近來很流行的驅魔咒文，雖然實際上毫無用處，但是唸出來好聽，我們還是學一下。」偽神父在紙上畫出一串流暢的文字。

「為什麼好聽就要學？」小少年問。

「傻啊，你拿一瓶聖水倒下去，然後對方就好了，這看起來厲害嗎？」伊利亞用羽毛筆尾端拍拍康納的小腦袋：「一邊念好聽的咒文一邊用漂亮的手法潑，感覺起來更有那回事呀！」

「我懂了。」康納歪著頭說：「不過我不認同這樣多餘的做法。」

「我不管你喜不喜歡，我叫你學你就學。」伊利亞說：「先抄二十遍！」

「……老師，」康納努力抄寫時，突然說：「聖物，我完成了。」

「哦？拿出來看看。」

康納忙不迭地從口袋裡掏出來，那是塊被打磨成凹陷弧度的透明水晶片，邊緣雋刻著細小的符文。」

「手工不錯。」伊利亞本想直接接過，卻臨時改了主意，他掏出帕子捏住那塊透鏡擺到陽光下，另一隻手在底下散出的光線裡一晃而過。

「老師？」小少年期盼地看他。

「這是塊很優秀的聖物，一定能給所有惡魔帶來傷害。」伊利亞不動聲色地將它包好收起：「做得好，康納，等我想出怎麼用它再告訴你。」

當晚，大惡魔法師開心地向克蘿伊們分享他的實驗成果：「人類的信仰之心在純粹的孩童身上最有體現，教廷們卻沒有發現，太好笑了！」他思考了一下：「哦，當然，他們也沒有我的好運氣，撿到了這麼好的苗苗！」

克蘿伊們沒有糾正康納到底是誰撿到的這回事，她們正忙著關心伊利亞手上的一小排水泡：「康納的聖物為什麼能傷到你呢？」

「一半是因為材料好。」惡魔說：「這可是『世界的根基』底下，曾經被神臨光芒照耀過的晶礦，對各種族來說都可以做成寶貝。教廷中央的水晶聖堂四面都是由大塊的這個東西做的……唉唷，都三千年前的事了，那時候人類比現在兇狠得多，他們憑藉信仰之力可以排除自己以外的其他種族，但是現在只剩下惡魔，所以都針對惡魔囉……」

他揮揮手：「這沒什麼，我本來就不是那些皮肉粗糙的血統出身，我可嬌貴呢，這才是適合魔法的體質。」惡魔假神父又開始自吹自擂，嘴上說著遺憾，但是語氣完全不是那回事：「已經再也沒有魔法師了，仲裁者都是靠力氣打架的粗壯塊頭，魔法傳承早斷了，後輩真是不像話。」

「因為伊利亞是世上最後的魔法師呀。」

「──也是最初的。」惡魔得意地說。

**柒、新月曆三七五一年，冬。**

伊利亞確認康納已經將聖典全背好了，決定開始正式教育他。他並不想教出一個死板板，整天祈禱神明恩典的普通神父，既然名義上算是他的徒弟，那麼康納必須要非比尋常。

首先，他就從「應該相信的是自己」開始教起。

後來他還意外發現康納的邏輯和運算能力非常縝密，一時興起就找了些基礎魔法的理論放進書房裡，也許未來某天他讀到了以後能發生有趣的事情，誰知道呢。反正康納感受不到魔力，就算能寫得出來卻用不出來，這樣也不算是將惡魔族的傳承流出了吧。

**拾、新月曆三七六二年，春。**

「我當神父當夠了。」伊利亞表示：「膩了，不想玩了，準備一下，我們要走了。」

克蘿伊們早就習慣這位大爺的各種心血來潮，但是這次她們卻有點躊躇：「康納還很小呢……」

「小什麼小，二十歲的人類已經成年了好嗎？」伊利亞說：「我不想再頂著皺巴巴的老人臉皮了，明天就走，我會把這裡『打掃』乾淨，一絲魔力痕跡都不留。」

小神父聽到這個消息時整個人都呆了，他睜著一對依舊乾淨的棕眼看著老師：「為什麼這麼突然呢？」

「你不能依賴我一輩子，你看我，我都……七十多歲了，我想在死前出門走走，你連老師的願望都想反駁嗎？」伊利亞理直氣壯。

「我沒有。」康納低下頭。

「以後這裡就是你的，記著我教你的東西，好好當個神父。」大惡魔有模有樣地勉勵了康納一番，瀟灑離去。

康納目送老師帶著背後濃厚的紫色氣場還有他身旁那時常見到的三個金色小光點離去，直到他們走遠，年輕人類才從喉嚨裡發出聲音：

「……好。」

**零、新月曆五九七年，夏。**

神臨。

年輕的伊利亞作為惡魔貴族中的一員，在神的指引中接過分配下來的能力。

魔法，他想，我一輩子都要鑽研魔法，超越極致。他環顧四周，密密麻麻圍在深谷周邊的所有種族在敬畏以外都露出沉醉而狂熱的神情，就在此時他突然有種預感──這個世界，將會變得非常熱鬧了。

多麼好玩啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提醒，看完第一遍可以按照年份順序再看一次，我標好順序惹。  
  
然後是的，康納的老師是那個男人（？）  
司機是一個非常規格外的存在，強度和其他人不在同一個維度上，惡魔界根本不知道這位老祖宗還健在並且活得如此快樂滋潤，他才是真正的傳說級，走過了多種族從打架到友好、又開始打架，然後滅人全家的時代。  
司機的愛好是到處玩角色扮演，大概是平常太無聊，除了他自己，大概連克蘿伊也不知道老是嫌康納「只是人類」卻留下這麼多東西和技術給他的司機究竟是出於好玩的實驗心態，還是真的有那麼一點點想要庇護這孩子的真心？  
總之，身為源初和最後的魔法師的司機是這方面的頂級專家，他要走自然是一絲魔力都不留，也不能怪老漢沒發現這裡還曾經住過另一個超級大惡魔呢。  
另外，康納在正文裡能看得見一般人看不到的氣場就是因為有精靈的眼神的緣故，只是他從小就被同樣看得很清楚的司機誤導了，一直以為只要是厲害的神父就能看見ｗ  
把蠻多伏筆在這裡解釋了，希望大家能看得懂越多越好(ゝ∀･)⌒☆


	30. 平行世界-《另一塊磐石》(噗浪安價)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慶祝完結出本的安價！  
是正文的平行世界發展，也就是說只要在《磐石》AU的世界觀之下，可以神展開！  
原安價噗走下面↓  
(上)：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmvtps  
(下)：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmytx2  
推薦可以去看看噗，知道各選項是怎麼骰出來的，還有大家都骰了些什麼會比較好玩XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一骰決定了本安價中漢康的關係：時間點處於正文〈第二章、糟粕〉結尾的地方。  
幫大家複習一下，第二章結尾的時候漢康大概算是有肉體關係的友達(?)  
漢克因為親了康納一口，似乎造成了某種誤會──

初雪下到第五天還沒停，大中午的，漢克躺在屬於小神父的床上，反正他也無事可做。即使認同了對方的意志並決定不傷害他的性命，大惡魔始終還是不明白為什麼康納在性事中一直都是忍耐的，不願意露出其他表情。

明明就應該有感到舒服才對啊？難道還需要更強的刺激嗎？

因為一直躺著實在太無聊了，漢克撐起身來，決定去看看康納在做什麼，說定可以發現一些還不知道的事。

因為寒冷而無人到來的教堂中，神父通常默認這段空閒時間可以去點做別的事，漢克先是在樓下轉了一圈，才在半開著門的二樓書房裡找到他。

人類修長的手指優雅翻過書頁，康納正聚精會神地閱讀著一本厚厚的精裝書，漢克一時興起，風一般掠到他身後想突襲瞧瞧神父在讀些什麼，沒想到跳到他眼裡的第一行字就是──魅惑咒！

「你在意這東西？」漢克訝異，隨即歪著嘴笑：「想讓我在你身上試試？」

「你說魅惑咒語？」康納這才發現他的到來，神父想了想：「我只是剛好翻到這一頁，不過你的提議也無不可。」

「哦？」

「我提煉不出、感覺不到魔力。」康納解釋：「這些對我來說只是紙上的理論，無法證明，但是如果由身為惡魔的你來操作，應該就能知道這些究竟是真是假。」

他的手指拂過咒語底下的說明──「中此咒語的人會被第一個見到的人強烈吸引，效力維持則看施術者使用的魔力多寡」。

小神父又問道：「這本書是人類寫的，身為惡魔族的你聽過這咒語嗎？是真的嗎？」

「的確有些類似的，」有一半魅魔血統的漢克說：「不然我用用看不就知道了？」

雖然漢克的魔法水準不怎麼樣，但好在這個「魅惑魔法」的結構看起來並不困難，他按照書上的方式運作了魔力，雙手一揮朝眼前的小神父當頭罩上去──惡魔清楚感覺到魔力成形的咒語緩緩降下撒在康納的身上，然後他內心稍微有點期待地觀察著康納會有什麼樣的反應，說不定會直接往他身上撲呢？

然而，康納毫無反應。他甚至還問：「你做完了？」

神父的眉尖微微蹙起，一副有點懷疑的表情。

漢克的自尊心受到了挑戰！他想起康納之前也不受他悄悄施展的魅魔法術影響，於是辯解道：「分明有成功！肯定是這書上哪裡寫得不對，不然就是你有問題！」

「是嗎？」康納想了想，「我修改一下，你再施放一次吧。」

他不知道從哪裡拿出了一支粉筆，在漢克周遭的地上畫了一團彎彎扭扭的線：「可以了。」

漢克將信將疑地再放了一次魔法，但是就在他將魔力施在小神父頭上的同時，腳下那團看似雜亂無章的粉筆線卻阻礙了他，一個快速的流轉後，居然將他的魔力導引回──自己身上！

**大惡魔─狀態：被魅惑**

**對象：神父**

**持續時間為：2天**

漢克眨了眨眼，他面前的人當然只有一個，那就是微微仰著頭看他的神父。

奇怪，他好像，有點可愛啊。

不對，是很可愛，很讓人喜歡啊。

等等，漢克．安德森，這是魅惑魔法的效果！撐住！

雖然知道……但是真的很可愛啊。

「漢克？」

「怎麼了？」漢克笑著說，連對著康納講話的態度都比往常好了三倍。

還拿著粉筆的神父問道：「魅惑魔法生效了嗎？請問你現在有什麼感覺？」

「嗯，真他媽的超有效，」漢克表示：「我想我是喜歡上你了。」

「啊，真的有效。」神父看起來有點高興的樣子，見到他的表情，漢克也為此感到高興。

康納興沖沖地放下粉筆拿出紙筆，開始一邊問問題一邊做紀錄：「請問你有多喜歡我呢？我想知道魅惑的程度。」

「嗯……」漢克深思後說：「跟我結婚吧。」

「抱歉，不行呢。」康納很平淡地拒絕了：「神父不能婚配。」

然後他在紙上寫下：會有約定終生的衝動。

「好吧，不行就算了。」大惡魔抓抓頭：「可是我很喜歡你。」

「沒事的，我想這不會持續太久。」康納安慰他，並且問出了下一個問題：

「那麼……可以給我你的毛嗎？」

「毛？」漢克拍拍胸口很自信地說：「這有什麼問題，我很多，你要哪裡的？」

「惡魔型態的鬃毛……」康納頓了頓，補充：「等等，人型時候的頭髮也要，還有身上各處不同的毛髮會不會有不同的功用呢？可以都給我一點嗎？」

漢克的內心有一個小聲音在激烈叫囂著「不行啊不可以」，但是彷彿隔了一層厚厚的膜傳達不到大腦中，總而言之，他決定忽略。

「好啊，你要多少？」他聽到自己這麼說。

拿到很多毛的康納越發愉快了，漢克覺得這是值得的。

小神父將各種型態的惡魔毛毛分別排好貼在一本空白筆記上，並寫下是哪個部位的，漢克用某種寵溺的眼光在旁邊看著他，等康納將這件事做完，大惡魔提出要求：「我也想要你的東西。」

「你想要什麼？」康納問：「但我得看狀況決定能不能給你。」

「我想要……你的全部。」漢克湊上坐在桌前的小神父，用帶著暗示般的口吻這麼說。

康納轉頭看他：「抱歉，這有點太籠統了，我不是很明白你的『全部』意味什麼，若是你要將我拆吃下肚，我就不能答應。換一個吧。」

「……」

「不然這樣吧，」人類像安撫寵物那般摸摸惡魔的尖耳朵，用商量的口氣和他說：「我做一頓你想吃的午飯？可以嗎，漢克？」

漢克不太情願地答應了，他現在不忍心拒絕康納的任何願望。

既然康納聽不懂，那他可以自己拿。想到這裡，他又滿意起來，漢克提出了想要的午餐菜色，並且纏著康納一起下廚和樂融融地完成了午餐，但是當然，他最想要「吃」的並不是餐桌上這些熱騰騰的新鮮食物。

兩人相對而坐用完了午飯，漢克提出：「我還想要一些『點心』。」

「砂糖正好用完了。」神父表示為難：「下一批還未送來……做鹹點心給你可以嗎？」

「不是那種，」魔法導致的迷戀使漢克的耐心上升了好幾個層次，他解釋：「是來自你身上的，就像初雪那天早上……」

「哦。」康納說：「哦，我知道了，請稍等一下。」

然後小神父轉身拿起餐巾，低垂著眼睛仔細地將嘴唇擦了個乾淨。

漢克發現自己真的好喜歡他，簡直每一個動作都惹人愛，怎麼有那麼可愛的神父呢？

他望著走到自己身前，一臉「我做好準備了」的康納，突然有了逗他玩玩的想法，於是大惡魔低下頭緩緩靠近……

康納將嘴唇給準備好了，但是漢克偏偏不碰那裡，大惡魔先行進攻耳垂，溫熱的舌尖突然碰到微涼的耳垂時，猝不及防的溫差及麻癢使康納不由自主瑟縮了一下。

「親吻那裡……也能使你補充精神嗎？」好學不倦的神父這時也不忘挖掘一下關於惡魔的知識。

「某種方面上來說，可以。」漢克將話說得模糊，他將小巧圓潤的耳珠輕輕叼住，發揮調情的功力在舌尖上玩弄它，然後逐漸擴展，將人類的耳輪也細細親吻一遍……

康納的手抵住了漢克的肩膀，但這不能阻止體型比他大上一圈的惡魔得寸進尺，漢克將神父的耳朵玩得充血泛紅，然後突然將他托起來放在餐桌上，以便他的吻可以下移到那跳動著脈搏的頸側。

「這裡……不行吧。」神父低聲提出異議：「不是黏膜。」

「我就是想親這裡。」漢克無賴地說，他舔著人類的喉結：「都是你讓我給自己施了咒，康納，我現在好渴望你。」

從未聽過對方如此直接告白的康納愣了愣：「好吧，你會變成這樣的確是我的錯。那麼我會盡可能在這段時間內順著你的意，以免你恢復以後不開心。」

「我怎麼會不開心？」漢克認為自己得到了許可，於是加上了啃咬吮吸的力道，在神父平常被遮掩住的頸子上留下點點痕跡。

「請輕一點。」

「痛嗎？」

「癢。」康納放鬆了身體任由一隻大惡魔埋在他的頸項間，不時被鬍鬚摩擦得往後縮，然後又被抱回來。

惡魔並不滿足於這種沒有辦法吸到甜美氣息的親吻，他靈機一動：「我想在你身上淋蜜。」

「蜜？」康納有些茫然。

「是，蜂蜜。」漢克問：「有嗎？」

神父說：「剩一點點，在櫥櫃最上層……淋蜜要做什麼？」

「當然是吃。」漢克加重了最後那個字，他制止想跳下桌子去拿蜂蜜的康納：「我來。」

手長腳長的漢克輕易就在櫃子深處摸到了那一罐珍貴的蜂蜜，他打開那個帶勺子的小陶罐，裡面果然就像康納所說，剩下底部薄薄一層，不過也足夠他在神父身上玩一會了。

「衣服脫了。」漢克要求：「我要把蜜淋在你身上，吃個高興。」

小神父露出疑惑的表情：「這樣會好吃嗎？」

漢克「嘿」了一聲，理直氣壯表示：「你說會順著我的！」

康納突然覺得有點奇妙，他從未在漢克臉上看到這樣放縱不羈的直爽活力，中了魅惑咒能解放出其他性情……或者真性情嗎？或許晚點他也該把這條記錄下來。

「好吧。」神父開始脫去他的黑衣，由上至下解開扣子，漢克的眼睛毫不掩飾地直盯著逐漸裸露出來的肌膚看，直到上衣脫完，康納又準備脫褲子。

「褲子晚點。」漢克按住他的手，用康納脫下來的衣物墊在他背後，邊將人類放平在餐桌上一邊說：「怕你太冷。」

「你要開始了嗎？」半裸的神父問。

「我想想……」大惡魔用視線來回逡巡，舀起第一勺蜜：「就這裡吧。」

金黃色的蜜黏稠度高，在勺子和人類的肌膚間拉出了一條線。漢克用蜜在康納的小腹上隨興畫了幾個圈，殘餘的幾滴不慎灑在側腹邊緣，巍巍顫顫要落不落。

「蜜可是珍貴食材，不能浪費。」漢克說著，低下腦袋伸出舌頭開始舔食。

「唔。」小腹上先是被倒上了冰冷的蜜，接著是漢克那條靈活的溫熱舌頭開始在上面大範圍滑動，即使已經被那東西挑逗過身體各處很多次，康納還是不能壓抑自己每次都會有的輕輕顫抖。

暴露出脆弱肚腹的不安及麻癢，還有，對方含有魅魔血統唾液帶來的某些額外效果……

被舔過的地方開始發熱，加上漢克故意吃得發出了黏答答的聲音，康納毫無還手之力地看著他如何按照蜂蜜線條的痕跡舔過一遍，又來回以舌尖掃動將一次吃不乾淨的蜜漿推塗、用唇吮吸。

「真甜……」

漢克將這勺蜜吃完的時候，他們已經形成了一個糟糕的姿勢──裸著上身的神父被推倒在餐桌上，惡魔則是俯身擠在他分得夠開的雙腿中間，兩手撐住桌面。

「第二勺。」漢克咂嘴：「我想想要在哪裡吃？」

散發著微微甜香的蜜從小勺中傾倒而下，在神父白皙的身上滴落金黃色的芬芳誘惑。漢克有些惡趣味地將第二勺給滴在了康納兩邊的乳尖上，在那裡堆積起兩點漸漸被體溫加熱攤平的甜蜜。

光是這樣的刺激並不夠讓冷感的神父產生身體的反應，漢克知道還是得自己親身上陣，那對浸泡在蜂蜜中的深紅色乳尖目前還很平靜，但是很快就會不一樣了。

惡魔的手掌從神父的腰上游移到胸前打轉，然後他發現──康納好像真的頗為怕癢。他可以承受漢克往常在床上大開大合的進攻，卻好像對這如羽毛般輕搔的溫柔愛撫毫無辦法。

小神父本人也不知道自己究竟怎麼回事，之前漢克進食都是由對方完全主導，被觸摸哪裡都是突然的，隨著漢克的心情來。但是從來沒有像現在這樣，自己在被挑起身體反應之前就事先被預告「接下來是這個地方」，然後他只能等待著，看著漢克，不知他何時要開始舔食身上的蜜。

這種又具體、又不確定的感覺加深了某種皮膚底下騷動的忐忑，方才被舔過的小腹像是有團悶火燒起來，康納明白漢克的體液能發揮怎樣的效果，他知道胸口也即將會有這樣的感覺……

「我要來了。」漢克宣告著，從左邊開始吃起，一團蜜被含進惡魔的嘴裡，混合唾液攪成不那麼黏稠的水狀，過於靈活的舌尖藉著水快速掃動乳頭，將它玩弄得挺起泛紅。左邊吃完了，還有右邊，漢克用相同的方式，如同孩子吃奶一樣使勁嘬著神父的小果實，將甜美的蜂蜜一滴不剩吸進肚裡。

他也沒有冷落剛剛被吃完的左半邊，漢克分出一根拇指輕輕按弄撥動它，維持好不容易挑起的敏感度，然後意外地，他竟然聽到了小神父發出了聲音。

「啊……」

「康納？」漢克抬起臉：「剛才是你的聲音嗎？」

神父雙眼有些迷茫地和他對視著，過了一會才說：「是。」

「你怎麼……以前我挑逗你，你都不肯發出聲音的。」漢克說完以後突然後悔起來，如果康納因為被提醒而又開始憋著的話那可就不好了！

「什麼？」康納不解：「你只是在吃點心，不是嗎？」

惡魔的腦筋轉了一個彎才終於接上神父的思路，因為不是飽足的「正餐」，也不是正餐的前戲，就不在他判斷需要忍耐聲音的範疇裡？就像前幾天他耍康納說要吃「填肚子的早餐」，康納還是會和他說話。

可是……這就是前戲啊。事到如今，他怎麼可能只做到這裡為止？小神父果然還是太嫩了。

但漢克決定隱瞞，如果這樣能夠聽到人類發出更多聲音的話……

「你吃完了嗎？」康納問。

「不！當然還沒！」大惡魔連忙又開始吸舔起還殘留有甜味的乳尖，順便探探康納口風：「你現在是什麼感覺呢？」

「癢。」依舊是那個回答，康納似乎在每次鬍子刮得大力些時都想躲，但背後是木桌，前面是惡魔，神父無處可退，轉動身軀導致肩胛開合的動作卻只是將越發敏感的乳頭送到對方口中。

最後他只能沙啞著要求：「……讓我喘口氣，漢克，有什麼……不太一樣。」

他抬起手想推開在胸口肆虐的大惡魔，但是漢克重得像座山，已經被催起部分情慾的人類力氣虛浮，自然抗拒不了惡魔持續吸弄，疊加快感的行為。

「──你真迷人，我真喜歡你。」漢克一面吻著他的乳暈一面又十分真誠地表了一次白，然後康納的顫抖變得明顯，他的拳頭握起，捏皺了漢克的衣衫。

「真的不能和我結婚嗎？」大惡魔聞著鼻端滿滿蜂蜜與人類身上甘甜的味道，越發迷戀地在神父的胸前蹭來蹭去，鼻子裡哼哼著說：「我想天天和你睡覺，讓你生好多孩子，生十個吧……然後我要第一個，像這樣，吃你的奶水……」

康納發覺隨著漢克中咒的時間越長，狀態越來越微妙，有點像……附近村民們之中有幾個喜歡喝酒的人，有些人表面上清醒，其實腦袋已經混沌了，就像惡魔現在這樣，硬講道理是說不通的，只能順著來，或者避重就輕，至少漢克看起來還算是「酒品」不錯的惡魔，除了說些奇怪的話以外沒有亂發瘋。

他只能問：「魅魔能讓男人也生出孩子、分泌乳汁嗎？」

漢克忽然沉默，片刻後吐出了沉悶緩慢的音節：「你……不能……生。」

氣氛陡然變了，剛才還相當愉悅的大惡魔彷彿想起了什麼回憶而冷卻了下來，他的藍眼睛變得混濁，一股龐大的哀傷在其中凝聚。

「惡魔和人類生的孩子……註定會死掉。」漢克的聲音變得不穩：「我不能讓你……不能……」

他輕輕趴在神父的身上：「不生了，我們不生。」

「好，好的。」雖然不知道怎麼回事，但康納下意識地撫著那顆髮鬚凌亂的大灰腦袋：「都聽你的。」

「那我要在你身上把蜜吃光。」非常突然地，漢克的話題又跳了回來。

漢克從康納身上爬起來去拿蜜了，驟然失去了對方的體溫，康納突然感到有些冷，尤其是剛被舔舐過的，水淋淋的皮膚上。

即使刮空罐底，剩下一點點的蜂蜜甚至填不滿那個小勺。

「你想在哪吃？」康納問。

被魅惑咒迷得腦袋微醺的漢克自上而下看著躺在黑色長袍上的半裸男性，用有點憨厚靦腆的方式微笑起來。

「褲子脫掉。」大惡魔說。

康納順從地照做了，露出常年包裹在黑長褲裡蒼白而修長的腿。漢克好愛看他慢慢褪下褲子的過程及這雙腿交疊起來的樣子，康納的腿上和他的身體一樣有些隱密的小痣，肌肉勻稱而有彈性。

惡魔一開始想將蜜塗在那些痣上，不過在他瞧見神父股間布料那一小點潮濕後立刻改變了主意。

「內褲也脫了，」他催促：「我要塗在那裡！」

康納歪頭：「我想確認一下……你打算在這裡進行性行為？」

「沒有，不是。」漢克立刻否認：「我就吃個點心。」

「好。」神父將身上唯一剩下的衣物也脫下放到旁邊，重新在桌上躺好並主動打開大腿，溫和地說：「可能要請你快一點，我感覺有點冷。」

漢克為這美景屏息，神父雙腿中間的器官沒有完全站起，卻明顯不是未動情的模樣：它現在有一個微妙柔韌的弧度，巍巍顫顫地稍微翹著。

「好，好。」漢克嘴上答應著，手裡的小勺子伸往康納的性器底下──連接前後的會陰處，仔細塗勻，就像往可口白麵包上抹奶油一般專注。

「呼──」漢克往抹了一層金黃蜂蜜的地方吹了口氣，康納頓時無法分辨，由下體竄上脊梁直灌腦底的究竟是涼意還是強烈的酥麻。

因為兩者都會使他顫抖得像被丟到了外頭的雪天裡。

比起在剛才都還被包裹妥貼的私密處，相較之下顯得稍涼的舌面貼上來讓康納反射性夾了下腿，漢克注意到這反應，心想果然還是早點將蜜吃完，然後……小神父身上黏黏的，又冷，不正好該去泡泡熱水嗎？

「腿開一些。」漢克不時要將瑟縮的康納雙腳重新拉開，後來他想到一個好法子──把惡魔大角給放出來架住那雙不安分的腿，他的手就空了出來，可以拉開康納會陰處的肌膚，將那兒看得更全面，也嚐得更仔細。

(超辣架腿器示意圖BY鞘繼)

惡魔用愛憐而細緻的口活替康納清理他自己塗上去的蜜糖，有些因重力不小心滑到臀縫裡的當然也要吃掉、有意無意掃過那個緊閉的穴口，漢克甚至還惡趣味地用舌頭掂了掂前面那熱乎乎球囊的重量。

康納已經不能說是小幅顫抖，根本算是在扭動了，他的腳趾時而蜷起時而伸展，就算漢克沒去碰，前面那根肉紅色的柱子的角度卻慢慢越抬越大……

滴。有液體落在漢克的鼻尖，惡魔響亮地吮了一下嘴唇下脆弱敏感的肌膚再稍微退開來看，原來是小神父再也忍不住的前液已經溢了出來，在頂端掛出了一小道水痕。

「你還好嗎？」漢克故意問。

「……不是很理想的狀態。」小神父的話語有些虛弱。

漢克用拇指抹下鼻端的前液，送進口裡：「告訴我你現在有什麼感覺？」

「下體……滾燙且麻癢。」康納誠實回答：「腹部裡像有團火在燒。」

「你知道嗎？我被你的聖水潑到也是又麻又辣的。」漢克故意說：「會不會是你的皮膚對蜂蜜過敏？」

「我覺得並不是。」康納說。

「看來我必須帶你去浴室洗洗，走吧。」惡魔忽略了他的話。

鋪在康納身下的神父袍雖然有小部分已經被染濕了，但有比沒有好，漢克用它將康納卷裹起來，接著「嘿咻」一聲，像抱孩子那樣將他從桌上舉了起來。

「噢。」小神父自動捉住了他的角，貼在大惡魔的身上汲取體溫：「我的確需要一點熱水。」

廚房和浴室是緊鄰的，就在漢克要將人搬運到隔壁時，康納突然用足背蹭了蹭他的腰：「我有事想拜託你，漢克。」

「哦？是什麼！我一定會好好……幫你。」漢克認為這是某種性暗示，於是特意強調了「幫」這個字，來吧，不管是這樣那樣的消火方式，還是顛來倒去的姿勢，他都完全可以──

「柴火得劈了，蜂蜜你剛才吃完了，我想和奶酪、蔬果一起採買；書房該進行櫃子的掃灰；還有教堂花窗及穹頂的清潔──因為你不是，會飛嗎？」小神父說道：「你真熱心，謝謝你願意幫我，漢克。」

「……」漢克說：「一定要做？今天？」

「是的，因為我不確定魅惑咒能持續多久。」康納坦然表示。

「我要收回剛才的話，因為我只想把你丟到熱水裡，摸遍你的全身，一起洗個又長又美的澡。」惡魔毫無罪惡感地食了言，他推開浴室門，將神父放到洗澡凳上，然後開始燒水。

康納拉著包住身體的黑袍，棕眸流露出誠懇的請求之意：「我真的需要有人替我處理待辦事項。不然……你想要什麼酬勞？如果還要吃點心，我可以配合你，無論是蜂蜜、牛奶，任何你喜歡的。」

漢克聞言回過頭來，笑道：「哦……那麼『牛奶』好了。」

「好，」康納輕快地答應：「不過冬天牛乳的產量不多，我會請人想辦法找找看──」

「不，我要你身上榨出來的。」惡魔說著色情的話，手上一刻不停地扇火：「就像剛剛落到我鼻子上那一滴……」

「原來是指精液，外觀的確有幾分相似，你要進食？」

「不是啊，」惡魔辯解：「是點心，你自己說的！所以不准忍著聲音，給我叫出來。」

「為什麼想要我發出聲音呢？」康納問：「我不知道會發生什麼，你來的第一天也說過類似的話，我那時感覺很危險，始終不能確定……」

「什麼？我講過？」漢克開始一勺一勺舀水進浴缸：「才不會發生什麼，在做愛時因為舒爽而有聲音不是很正常的嗎？你想的話我也可以說很多給你聽。」

「你平常**已經**說得很多了。」康納指出，「我也得那樣使用一些生僻詞彙嗎？」

「不不，你不用特地組織語言，只需要喘、發出可愛的聲音，嗯反正怎樣都可愛，我想聽得要命。」惡魔又陷入了魅惑的醺醺然狀態，他試了試水溫：「好了，來讓我洗洗你吧，神父。」

漢克將康納抱進浴缸裡，不知道為什麼這個浴缸造得比一般的還大，塞進他們兩個高個子的男性都沒有問題，若是身材嬌小的女人的話，應該還可以同時泡三個。

惡魔脫掉衣服露出他健壯多毛的人型身體，他跨進浴缸，然後將另一邊角落裡的康納撈過來抱在自己前方。小神父沒有抵抗，只是因為從未經歷過的動作而有些緊繃，過了一會他就發現被圈在漢克懷裡泡澡似乎也不錯，身軀稍微放鬆靠在背後暖和的胸膛上。

「剛剛沾過蜜的地方可要洗乾淨。」漢克享受著這親密的氛圍，同時出手往康納身上摸：「先是肚子……別亂動，我給你搓乾淨……還有這兒，好吃的地方。」

這次漢克用上雙手同時搓揉起那兩顆敏感充血的小肉粒，不時用手舀起水往人類的胸口上倒，好保持溫度。

「每次你弄這裡，我會感覺到一種類似於癢，卻深得鑽搔進皮膚裡的感覺，難以形容。」康納小聲說：「我曾自己嘗試觸摸，並沒有任何感覺……」

「等等，」漢克說：「你自己試過？」

「嗯，也是在這裡。」康納說：「你對我用了什麼魔法嗎？」

「我想是因為我的魅魔血統。我才能讓你有感覺，如何，是不是喜歡上我帶給你的快樂了？」

康納沒有答話，也沒有轉過身，但漢克就是可以感受到他散發出的那股迷茫。

「我就很喜歡你的身體帶給我的愉悅……不過還是更喜歡你的人多一點。」大惡魔趕緊再度表心意：「你太可愛了，我想好好疼你、照顧你。」

「……抱歉，漢克。」康納的聲音有點悶：「等咒語解開，你想起自己曾經說過這些，肯定會生氣的。」

「我怎麼會和你生氣？我喜歡你……」

「別說這個了，」神父轉過臉對他笑了笑：「你想繼續吃點心吧？要多少，盡管從我這裡拿。」

漢克察覺到對方有點低落，他不太明白，只想著，讓康納得到身體的極致快樂應該能幫助他恢復心情吧？於是大惡魔親親他的耳朵，說：「最後是這裡呢……」

粗糙的手指往下探到神父的私密處，漢克溫柔地在會陰那裡打著轉進行刺激，很快地，神父剛剛稍微有些冷靜下來的性器又重新恢復了活力。

「噢。」

康納小小叫了一聲，因為漢克居然就這麼直接往下，一根手指戳進了他的後穴裡。

「乖。」漢克一手攬著康納的肩頭不讓他掙脫，一手挑逗溫軟的肉穴，受他的血統影響，那裡漸漸開始分泌潤滑的腸液，讓他能將更多手指加進去。

蒸騰的水霧充滿了浴室，他們的面龐和肩背都沁出了薄汗，在漢克用三根手指將肉壁攪動得一縮一縮時，康納說話了：

「……熱。」

「是溫度太高了嗎？」漢克道：我把火滅了？」

為了確保一直有熱水可補充進浴缸，壁旁的餘火持續加熱著一大桶預備的水，就是那裡一直散發著氤氳的水霧。

「不，」神父說：「是我身體裡。」

咕嘟，漢克嚥了下口水，他能忍到現在完全是基於對康納的愛護，以前的每一次，他可是沒那麼有耐心的。

「我想把你轉過來，」惡魔溫聲道：「看看你紅潤的臉。」

調整過姿勢以後，漢克看到神父的顴骨周圍果然已經是酡紅一片，不只臉上，他從耳尖到鎖骨一帶都被熱氣蒸得泛紅，有些地方還散布著在餐桌上被製造出的吻痕，他的眉間微微蹙著，看起來十分……色情。

「我實在是不能忍了。」漢克一面嘆著氣一面抬起康納的臀對準自己脹大的慾望幫助他坐下去：「我現在就要你。」

「噢……好爽……好緊。」惡魔攬著身前美味的人類，往上頂弄了兩下，康納貼在他身前發出了重重的呼吸聲，好像依舊在忍耐。

「康納，好神父，沒事的，」漢克撫弄他的腰窩：「我的肉棒讓你有快感嗎？」

康納遲疑片刻，點了點頭。

「那你可以講出來，」漢克鼓勵他：「像這樣──好舒服！」

「好舒服。」康納學著他說了一句：「這樣嗎？」

「我聽不清，大聲點，好神父，我好愛聽。」惡魔飄飄然地提出要求。

「大聲點？」康納一本正經地像在佈道前那樣清了清嗓子，攀在惡魔身上提高音量：「好舒──服……唔嗯──！」

就在他說到一半的時候，漢克壞心地突然加快了搗弄的速度和力道，將後面的話語顛得發抖拉長，帶著呻吟般的婉轉。

「就是這種的，哈哈哈……」大惡魔握著康納的屁股起起伏伏，近距離的炙熱喘息和人類難以抑制的細小聲音宛如天籟，讓他更加起勁，邊操弄邊說：「你真完美，我要一直留在這裡，不走了……讓我擦窗戶也可以，為了你……康納……哦……」

「不……」小神父閉上眼：「不要這麼說。」

「你不相信我嗎？我真心……實意。」漢克熱情地親吻他的頭髮和面龐：「我已經無法想像沒有你的日子，我愛你！」

康納聞言，彷彿受到什麼強烈刺激般拉緊脖子用力喘出一口氣，甬道收縮得相當劇烈，漢克驚喜不已：「你喜歡這樣嗎？你還喜歡什麼，我都替你達成。」

「……型態。」康納睜開眼睛，棕色瞳仁在光線和水蒸氣中潤澤得像是盛了剛才的蜂蜜：「我想知道，和變成惡魔型態的你進行性行為會怎麼樣？」

「我不確定你能不能承受。」漢克摸了摸那個被撐得滿滿的穴口：「我的體型會比現在大……你懂的。」他露出有些不自在的表情：「而且……真的要？」

「拜託。」

於是漢克先退了出來，在浴缸裡化回他的原型──更加壯碩、毛茸茸的大惡魔。康納看到，笑了起來：「濕淋淋的。」

沒錯，屈起四肢和翅膀泡在浴缸裡的惡魔全身吸飽了水，毛都垮下來了，看起來一點都不威風。

「所以我其實是不太想……」漢克伸長手臂到備用桶裡舀了點熱水，補充一下被毛髮吸走而下降的水位。

「讓我看看這裡。」康納求知若渴地往下摸，然後縮手，眨眨眼抬頭望著漢克：「好大。」

「當然了，我說過的。」漢克得意地揚起角：「是你要的，不能反悔。快，自己坐上來，我們來試試這樣行不行……」

康納用手指抵著下巴沉默思考了一會，正當漢克以為他果然還是會退縮的時候，小神父慢慢地說：「我覺得應該沒有問題，原本的也成功插進去了，大了一圈的……果然還是需要嘗試看看才知道吧。」

他起身重新跨坐到漢克的腿上，臀縫摩擦著惡魔巨根，似乎是在評估進入的時機。當穴口往上滑到抵住碩大的頂端時，康納以手輔助將它撥了進去，直到剛才還被充滿的穴肉還足夠潤滑及擴張，成功地將龜頭吃了進去，但是當他嘗試一點一點吞入莖身……

「……有點……勉強啊。」康納說完，抿著嘴角繼續努力，而現在的漢克，卻是已經被夾得舒爽不已。

「噢……操，太棒了，你……你不要勉強。」大惡魔在快感和對神父的疼惜中感到混亂：「不行的話我們就按照原來的方式做……」

「你舒服嗎？」康納問他：「我想盡量、讓你舒服，這樣你也會比較……開心。」

神父喘息著呼吸稀薄的熱空氣，感覺下腹中被撐到極限，他坐到了底，臀肉和漢克毛毛的大腿相接。

「你讓我爽得要命，康納，我就稍微動動……」漢克握住康納的腰，在那極緊又極滑溜的內部淺淺抽送了幾回。」

裡面實在是塞得太滿了，有種內臟被擠壓，身體快被貫穿的恐怖錯覺，彷彿能感受到勃發的青筋形狀，就連收縮的空間也幾乎沒有。

他甚至沒發現自己已經將下唇咬出了齒痕：「漢克……請慢點。」

「我不會傷害到你的，」大惡魔用毛毛的身體環住他：「相信我，放鬆……」

浴缸水蕩漾起伏，有韻律的水波紋拍打著邊緣，漢克緩慢而確實地研磨裡面，已經不存在「去碰觸敏感點」這回事了，因為他的東西已經完全撐開、接觸到裡面任何一處，隔著腸壁的前列腺可憐兮兮地被擠壓得讓它的主人不停顫抖，康納硬挺的性器不時漏出汁液，卻消融在水裡。

小神父失去了餘裕，現在的他只能感受到體內的炙熱、翻攪著他，存在感強烈的肉棒，還有漢克毛絨卻濕淋淋的溫柔懷抱、他落在面頰各處的輕吻……

已經不用忍耐了，他發出各種從來沒有過，讓漢克更加興奮的聲音，大惡魔不斷對他說著甜言蜜語使他耳根陣陣酥麻，這不對，明明中了魅惑咒的是漢克，那麼這陌生的，充實而又撥動心弦的情緒……是什麼？

即使伸展雙手也圈不滿他寬闊的背脊，康納還是努力在模糊的視線與意識裡抱緊了身前的惡魔，他覺得自己快融化了，從裡到外。

也好吧，融在漢克的身上，和他合為一體。

漢克最後並沒有得到「牛奶」，因為康納高潮的時候射在了水裡。他向漢克道歉，但是漢克一點都不介意，惡魔說：「你可以下次補償給我。」

康納軟綿綿地被擺弄著清理、擦身，直到被抱回床上為止。

「你休息一下，我去處理你的待辦事項。」大惡魔心情很好，變回了人型的他邁著穩健的步伐出去了，關門前還問：「對了，天色不早，待會需要幫你點祭壇的燈嗎？」

「要。」神父說：「謝謝。」

漢克出去以後，康納沒有因為體力不支睡著或昏倒，只是半闔著眼睛若有所思。房間裡逐漸昏暗下來，等漢克端著麵包、牛奶和一小碗燉菜回來時，見到的就是人類交疊著手掌靠坐在枕頭上發楞的模樣，他出神時散發著生人勿近的感覺，線條溫和的側臉上沒有表情。

「我以為你在睡覺。」大惡魔咳了一聲打破氣氛，將食物端到床邊：「該吃晚餐了，來。」

「你為我做的？」康納的嗓音比平常沙啞，因為剛才叫得不少。他接過牛奶補充水分，潤了潤嗓：「謝謝你，漢克。」

「跟我幹嘛那麼多禮呢？」惡魔笑道：「我很願意照顧你。」

「……」神父閉了閉眼：「我有點話必須說。」

「什麼事，你是不是累了，精神不太好？」漢克親暱地撫摸他的頭頂：「我剛剛很克制，沒吸多少啊……」

「漢克，我──」神父直視他的雙眼，咬字清晰：「好像也中了魅惑咒。」

「啥？才沒有，當時對你根本沒效！」

「但我的身體似乎反應遲鈍，就像每次性愛的時候。」康納神情沉重：「也許當初咒語沒有立刻生效，只是延遲，而現在，我覺得它起效了……」

漢克反應過來：「你該不會是想表達……你喜歡上我了？啊？是嗎？」

「抱歉，雖然並不能跟你結婚。」神父低下頭：「但是你和我講述的其他心情……我彷彿能夠理解了。我不知道咒語何時會解開，但你是強大的惡魔，所以肯定比我早。」

「等等，康納？」

「等你的魅惑咒解開，肯定會不高興的，到時候我會盡力彌補。但是，即使只有現在……」康納露出一個輕淺的，如冰層溶解般的溫和微笑：「在我的人生中，也能明白並感受到何謂『兩情相悅』，真是太好了。所以，我對你表達的由衷感謝，都是你應得的，請別拒絕。」

在那之後，彷彿是因為說出了積壓的心事，康納終於願意進食並入眠。

兩天之後的中午，非常突然，沒有徵兆地，漢克在廚房攬著準備下廚的康納卿卿我我時，身上的魅惑咒失效了。

他下意識地撒手往後退開兩步，神父先是驚訝轉身，隨即看見漢克清明中帶著不可置信的動搖的雙眼，他瞭然：「啊，看來是解開了。」

「你……我……我？」漢克看看他，又看看自己的手，剛才他抱著康納不放，而且前兩天對小神父──做了一大堆這樣那樣的事，說了無數這樣那樣的話！

「對不起。」康納鄭重道：「你會生氣是當然的，我已經做好承受怒火的準備。」

「──唔！」漢克一言不發，突然猛力推開廚房門跑了出去。

「漢克？」康納愣了一會後追上，接著詫異地看見……大惡魔在他的教堂裡快速而毫無章法地飛來飛去，就像一隻誤闖建築物中的激動超大蝙蝠。

「你生氣的話，可以打我。」康納對上空喊道：「但是請別撞壞我的教堂！」

「我才沒有撞到任何……啊，混帳！」漢克猛地降落到康納面前，但是不知為何，他拿半邊大肉翅遮住了自己，粗聲粗氣地說：「……你還，喜歡我嗎？」

康納眨眨眼：「喜歡。」

「啊──這下，麻煩啊。」漢克磨著牙齒。

怎麼辦？前兩天被誤導對自己下了那個莫名其妙的魅惑咒，導致他心裡的種子突然就被催熟破土而出並長成了參天巨樹，他發現自己對康納本來就有某部分好感，而那些舉動，那些肉麻的情話──本來就出自於肺腑，是他的本性。

他是真的愛上了這名小神父。

但是康納，這個絲毫不解風情的人類，如果不是中了魔法是不會說出喜歡他這種事吧？若是他的咒語也解開……

明明建立單純的肉體關係很容易，意識到感情之後，一切好像就變質發酵了，漢克心想，絕不能讓康納看到自己現在發燙的老臉。

「麻煩嗎？我想也是。」康納慢慢說：「其實書裡下一頁就有解咒的方法，你對我施展吧，我不願造成你的困擾。」

「什麼？」漢克大驚：「那麼你為何不早說！」

「一開始，我想花一些時間測試魅惑咒，」小神父無辜地看著他：「後來……我心裡並不希望提早解開你的狀態。非常抱歉，我沒有坦承。」

「這麼說──」漢克斟酌片刻，開口道：「我們的立場和剛開始的時候調換了吧？」

「是這樣沒錯。」康納認同。

「那麼，我也不想解開你的狀態。」漢克放下翅膀，摩娑下巴上的鬍鬚：「──如果你真的有中的話。但看起來不太像，你幾乎和平常一模一樣……我實在不太確定。」

「應該是有效才對。」康納皺眉：「因為我對你抱持著相當程度的好感，或者說愛意。」

漢克心中一動，滾燙的希望被康納的表白點燃，在他的胸腔中撲騰。

「……難道就不能是被我的熱情打動，愛上我了嗎？老實說，我之前對你下過魅魔法術，但是也一點用也沒有。」大惡魔厚著臉皮說：「你這樣很好，好得不得了。」

「怎麼會？」小神父平日的冷靜出現裂痕，他看起來有點無所適從：「那我會保持著這樣的狀態到何時……」

「不知道。」漢克聳肩，壞笑：「喜歡讓事情在能理解的掌控之中？那麼這份不確定這就是惡魔對你的報復！而且不只這樣……」

「不只嗎？」

「你欠我的，我當初可沒說要多少？」漢克戳戳他的鼻尖，一字一頓：「點、心、牛、奶。」

「啊。」康納發出了抗議：「漢克，這不公平。」

然後大惡魔突然緊緊抱住了他，神父震驚得僵直：「我以為你的魅惑狀態解開了？」

「解開了。」漢克說：「聽好了………我真的喜歡你。康納，乖乖承認，自己不是因為魔法對我心動。」

「……」

「康納？」

「……但我還是，不能婚配。」神父埋在他的肩膀裡說：「即使……我也愛你。」

惡魔哈哈大笑，在聖壇前吻上他柔軟的薄唇：「我的神父啊，你以為我真的在乎這點枝微末節？勸你放棄掙扎的念頭，因為你將會被惡魔纏住一輩子！」


End file.
